Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Angel
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: Book 1 of Tsubasa no Tenshin Trilogy. Suki was a lonely orphan with a troubled life. When she moved to Twilight Town, her life began to change. xxxHolic Tsubasa Chronicle Kingdom Hearts II Crisis Core Crossover. AxelOC RikuOC Xehanort/XemnasOC.
1. Prologue

Hello, again! I finally got my story up! Enjoy reading Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Angel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II. They belong to Square-Enix. If I do, I'll be filthy rich and I want to change "the death of Axel" scene and let him live. But, I do own my OC.

Pairings: You'll see .

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Angel

_Prologue_

"Life . . . definitely sucks."

In the mysterious train, only one passenger is in there. Her name is Suki. Suki was an orphan girl from her home called Seidou Village. She was now fifteen years old, with snow white short length hair with bangs, pale skin, has a pair of heterochrmia eyes, one on her left is green, and the other is blue. Lot of people says she has weird eyes. She wears a simple white t-shirt, a short leaves white hooded jacket with pink linings, and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers with green linings.

Seidou Village was a calm, peaceful place that was like an endless paradise. To tell you the truth, Suki wasn't born there. Long time ago, when she was somewhere around eight or ten years old, a kind man name Takeshi found her, unconscious, near his house. When she woke up, she had amnesia; all she remembers is her name. It was weird though, she wonders why she only remembers her name, but not her past.

But, sometimes, living in Seidou village is a very difficult life. Every year, kids always made fun of her, almost every adult ignore her. She never had any friends, though. The only friend she has is Takeshi. His was a kind man, and he was like a father to her. Takeshi was a tall, late 20s man, with short black hair, brown eyes, an Asian face, and pale skin. He mostly wore men's kimono, kataginu, and a hakama. Beside, he's a teacher of sword fencing class, a place where people fight like samurais. Suki always call him 'sensei' than 'dad' or 'father'. And Suki was a high-rank student there, some kids got jealous of her.

Takeshi was getting worried about Suki, due to that she's been harassed by kids. So, he thought that he and Suki would move to a place called Twilight Town. But Suki don't want her sensei get the responsibility, she have no choice but told Takeshi that she will move there by herself, and let Takeshi stay in Seidou Village. He was shocked when he heard what Suki said. And Suki was upset when she said that. But it was her only choice; it's for his own safety.

Things were always quieter in the train, and she didn't mind that. She was always alone. Even though she had Takeshi, she still feel lonely inside. Now she abandoned Takeshi, she is now alone. She doesn't care about it. Its part of life, life can be harsh, but it's time that we move on.

When she looks out the window, she has arrived to Twilight Town. She grab her bags (Takeshi already told Suki that he already sent some boxes of her stuffs to Twilight Town), and went off the train. After she got out of the train, she saw the train left. She sighs then went out of the Train Station.

"So this is Twilight Town," she said when she's at the Station Plaza, "better go find my apartment." Now she'll begin her new life soon.

* * *

So, what do you think? Don't worry; the next chapter is coming soon. Go ahead and review, you don't have to if you do want to. See you next time! 


	2. Welcome to Twilight Town

Hi, again! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got a writer's block. But thanks to Fire Singer, I finally got it! NOW CHAPTER TWO IS UP! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II. They belong to Square-Enix. But, I do own my OC, Suki, and the other one (you'll see).

Pairings: FINE I'LL REVEAL IT TO YOU, SHEESH! This is an AxelOC RikuOc! I'll spoil it for you, Suki is AxelOC. For RikuOC, my other OC will be revealed sooner or later.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Twilight Town**_

As Suki was walking at the Market Street, some people would saw her and would say "It's the new girl that just moved here."

_Sheesh, _thought Suki, _I have a name._

"Hello there!" She turned to the man who is around thirty who known as the Struggle coordinator came to her, "You must be Suki, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I got a letter from a man name Takeshi sent me a letter that you're be moving here."

"Yep, that's my sensei, alright."

"Here you go," he said as he gave her a small envelope. Inside was a paper with her address number on it, and a house key. "Your apartment is a few blocks from here. You have any questions?"

"Yeah, just one: Why is everyone calling 'new girl' or something?"

"Oh, it's just that we don't get many outsiders often," he said "but, I hope you'll enjoy here."

"Yeah, sure." She said and left to her new home.

* * *

After arriving at her new apartment, the boxes that Takeshi sent are already there. I took her about a half hour to unpack he stuff and rearrange. All she has to do next is to buy groceries. After her groceries, she's now she's finished. 

But, she started to get bored. She has no choice but to have a little stroll around town. Before that, she grabs some kind of long sick wrapped in a cloth with a strap. She puts it on her back then left the apartment. She hopes nothing bad happen around her.

* * *

As she entered the sandlot, she spotted four groups of kids. Then the small guy, probably one of the Black Mage she heard about, spotted her and the others turn their attention to her. 

"Outsider." Fuu, The grey haired girl in blue vest and light yellowish pants that reach to her knees and violet shoes, pointed at Suki.

"So, you must be the new girl everyone's talking about." Said the blonde-haired guy who's wearing a black beanie, a blue shirt with white linings, brown pants and a white trench coat and black boots.

"So, what if I am." Said Suki calmly.

"You sure know how to do some tough talk, y'know" said Rai, the short-black haired tall guy wearing an orange shirt and black baggy pants and black-yellow shoes, "but, you'll never stand a chance with our man, Seifer, y'know!"

_Man, that tall guy is really annoying, _thought Suki, _including his "y'know" phrase._

"So," said Suki, "why not I have a match with you." She pointed to Suki.

"Hmph. A girl fighting against me?" said Seifer sarcastically.

"Yeah, so we'll see who's tough."

"You got some guts, outsider." Seifer smirks and pull out a blue club.

_A club? _Suki thought _Please, like that's gonna work._

"Choose your weapon."

"I got my own" Suki pulled out her long-wrapped stick from her back she carried. Then she un-wrapped the cloth and revealed inside was a Shinai, a training sword made of bamboo that she uses for her Kendo class (a sword fencing class).

"A stick? Some weapon you got."

"Never underestimate my sword, you'll regret it"

Then, the battle begins. Seifer's a little bit of a good fighter, but Suki is very skilled. Every time he attacks, Suki blocked it and counters. Then she saw Seifer jump in the air and charge at her, but the good thing she dodge it and attack him from behind. Seifer's getting pretty angry, and then he charge at her. But, she uses her sword to block the attack then made a perfect combo and almost sends him flying. Seifer tried to get up, but he drops his club and fell to one knee.

"Told you that you'll regret it" said Suki as she put her Shinai away.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!" shouted Rai, standing in front of Seifer.

"Tournament decides!" shouted Fuu, who's also stand in front of Seifer.

"Well, it looks like I'm the tough now" said Suki.

"Wow! Seifer got beaten by a girl!"

Suki and Seifer's gang turn their attention to the other group, same age as Suki. There was a blond-haired boy wearing a green vest, black shirt, and camouflage pants and shoes; another blonde-haired boy wearing white vest, black shirt, white and grey pants, and black sneakers with red straps; a black haired boy wearing red-white shirt, a black bandana around his neck, a headband around his forehead, blue pants, and blue-white shoes, and last was a brown haired girl wearing an orange tank top and light yellowish pants, and white-yellow sneakers.

"What are you lamers doing here?" said Seifer annoyed.

"Nothing, we came here a little while ago" said the blonde guy in white.

"I can't believe you got beaten by a girl" said the other blonde guy in green.

"Whatever," said Seifer as he got, "Let's go." As he told his group and they left the Sandlot.

Suki was about to leave, but . . .

"Hey, wait!" said boy in white. "You must be the new girl. My names Roxas."

"Hayner." Said the boy in green.

"I'm Pence." Said the boy in red.

"And my name is Olette" said the girl

". . ." Suki said no response but just stares at them.

"You have a name?" questioned Roxas.

Suki looked down a little, then made a calm, quiet whisper that was hard for Roxas and the others to hear.

"What?"

"My name is Suki." She finally said it.

"Nice to meet you, Suki." Said Olette.

"Say," said Pence, "do you want to hang out with us?"

"What?" Suki questioned.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

". . . I can't."

"Why not?" questioned Hayner

". . . You don't want to know about me, I can't be your friend."

"Come on, it's not like bad things going to happen to us."

". . ." then Suki ran and left the Sandlot.

"What's up with her?"

Pence, Olette, and Roxas shrugged their shoulder.

"Do you think something bad happens to us if she hangs out with us?" questioned Roxas.

"Maybe she's shy," said Hayner, "We'll let her decide."

Then, they left.

* * *

Back in her apartment, Suki was sitting on her bed, looking down her hands. To tell you the truth, she wants to have friend. She never has any friends since Takeshi found her. Lot of kids said that she doesn't deserve to have any friends, not after what happen. The day where she . . . almost killed someone. Suki close her eyes shut and shook her head. She doesn't want to think about what happen last time. Then, tears of sadness fell down her cheeks. 

Tears of loneliness.

* * *

In the Computer Room, there was a man in red and black, wearing red bandages to hide his face except right eye and his mouth, sitting on a chair on front of the computers. Next to him was a young black figure, wearing a black cloak (no, not the Org. XIII cloak.), face shrouded under the hood, her back leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Then another figure in a black trench coat and his face was shrouded under his hood appeared. 

"Is it finished?" asked the man in black.

"Sheesh, Shadow-boy." Said the female voice, "Have you ever heard of patience?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Come on, it suits you."

"Enough, you two," said the man in red, "Sora's is almost in completion, all we need is Roxas to complete him."

"But," said the man in black, "Roxas isn't the only one in your alternate Twilight Town, DiZ."

"What do you mean?" questioned the man in red, DiZ.

"There's another person in there, to tell you the truth," as the figure turn to the female figure, "She looks just like you, except her hair is white."

The female figure was shocked from what he said, and then turns to DiZ. "Do you think-"

DiZ, who is also surprised. "So she's alive after all."

"What do you mean 'she's alive'?" the man said.

"Riku," DiZ turn to the man, who is name Riku, "I think we should talk to you . . . about her."

* * *

Few, that's chapter two! Oh, and about that girl in black, who is with Riku and DiZ, that the RikuOC. DON'T WORRY, READERS! I'LL UPDATE CHAPTER 3 SOON! And chapter 3 is where Roxas' first day starts. 

Oh yeah, by the way. If you don't know some Japanese word or names or something you found on my story here it is:

Seidou (for Seidou Village): means 'Sanctuary' (then that's Suki lives in Sanctuary Village. Weird name for the village, but live with it.)

Suki: Japanese name meaning 'love'

Takeshi: japanese name meaning 'brave'

Shinai: a Japanese training sword made of bamboo and use for Japanese sword fencing school

Kendo: a Japnese school where they teach martial artsof sword fencing. And Kendo means 'the way of the sword'.

Kimono, kataginu, and hakama: Traditional Japanese Clothings

I guess that's it. But is you want to know what's Suki's sister name is, you see. But I'll give you a hint, it's a Japanese name meaning the OPPOSITE of love

You'll see, BYE!


	3. Of Photos and Feathers

Hello! It's me again! Sorry I took so long, I was busy and the good news is summer vacation is almost here! YAY! Chapter 3 is up! It may be a stupid chapter, but deal with it. This is the chapter that 'might' show a little bit of Suki's past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II; they belong to Square-Enix. But, I do own my original characters, Suki and the mysterious girl.

Parings: AxelXOC (Suki), RikuXOC (Mysterious Girl).

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Of Photos and Feathers**_

_In Suki's dream . . ._

_Can't you believe her?_

_Yeah. Why does Suki have to be little-miss-perfect here?_

_What a show-off._

_It'll be better if she stop training in Kendo._

_Beside, I also heard rumors about her._

_Really? What kind?_

_That she's a witch._

_For real?_

_Can't you tell that white hair and those weird eyes?_

_Yeah._

_Suki's way different than us. And there's a scary part about here._

_Like what?_

_. . . There's another rumor that she killed someone._

_Really? How did she kill that person with?_

_They said she put a curse on him._

_No way!_

_Way._

_. . . Dream end_

* * *

As Suki woke up and sat up, she stays there for a while. 

"_It's not my fault", _she thought, "_Is it?"_

_

* * *

_

It's been almost a half an hour she's in her room. She doesn't want to leave; she doesn't want to cause more trouble like last time at her home. But, she was bored, nothing to do. She wants to go outside. She want to get out of bed and-

No. She refuses. She stays put and looks out the window. Then, she turns and looks at a shimmering gift box, with a white ribbon tied to it, sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. She grabs to box to her, untie the ribbon and open it.

Feathers.

About more than 20 pure-white feathers inside the box. They're her collections, her treasure. Takeshi gave her the feathers in Christmas. He always told her that these feathers hold special powers to protect people. She doesn't believe him. But, she really like the gift, it's almost like they're part of her.

Then, she started to get hungry, so she decided to get out of bed and get something to eat. At the living room, she was just eating her favorite ramen. As she finished, she heard a crash.

It came from her room.

As she ran to her room and opens it, she then expects a white creature in some kind of white jumpsuit and a zipper seals its mouth. Then, it was holding something. A box.

"Hey!" Suki shouted at that creature, but it jump out the window. As she looks out, she saw the creature escape with the box.

_I had to get it back!_ Suki thought as she grab her shinai and left her apartment and chase after the creature.

* * *

She follows that mysterious being to that forest then to the old mansion. But, she's not the only one there. 

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." He replied.

She wonders what the 'blank part' is he was trying to say. Then, the creature started to attack. Rosas and Suki try to attack it, but their weapons have no effect on them.

"It's no use . . ." Roxas complained.

"What now?" Suki asked. Then, she saw Roxas' weapon. "Roxas, look!" As she pointed to Roxas' club, some kind of data swirls around it. Then, transform into a silver key-like sword with a gold handle.

"What . . . what is this thing?" he questioned.

"Is it some kind of sword?" Suki asked.

_Suki. . ._

"Huh?" She thought she heard a voice when suddenly; her shinai was surrounded by a white glowing aura. Then, the aura disappears and her shinai was now a katana and its handle was white with gold diamonds and on the iron blade near the handle was a carving of an angel wing on both sides of the blade. "What the-what's going on here?"

"I don't know, but I hope it works."

So then, they try again, and it finally works. The creature were defeated and then vanished. After the pictures flies out and a box dropped where the creature stood. When Roxas gather the pictures, Suki quickly pick up her box and open it. Her feathers are still inside, she sigh with relief and then ran.

"Suki?" Roxas asked, but she was already gone.

* * *

In the Computer Room, DiZ, sitting on his computer desk, next to him is Riku, and the girl in black. "Organization miscreants . . . they've found us." DiZ said. 

"But . . . why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked Riku.

"And more importantly, why would they steal Suki's feathers?"

"The photos are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. But, the feathers, I wish I knew why. But, we are running out of time, Namine must make haste."

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 3! It may suck, but deal with it okay. I'll update chapter 4 soon. PEACE OUT! 


	4. The Shop, The Witch, and a New Friend

Hello! Echo's here! Chapter 4 is here! This chapter shows a little bit of a crossover of XXXholic. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or Yuuko and Maru and Moro and Soel and Larg the White Mokona; KH2 belong to Square-Enix and Yuuko, Maru, Moro, and Mokona belong to Clamp's XXXholic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. But, I do own my original characters, Suki and the mysterious girl.

Parings: AxelXOC (Suki), RikuXOC (Mysterious Girl). I made those pairings because since Sora have Kairi and Roxas have Namine, so I'm giving Axel and Riku my OCs!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Shop, the Witch, and a New Friend**_

_In Suki's dream . . ._

"_It's so dark out here. . ."_

_In Seidou Village, somewhere at midnight, 8 year old Suki ran away from the bullies who chased her. And now, all the lights were out, everyone's asleep, and the bullies are gone. But now, it's so dark that Suki can't find Sensei's house. She's hiding at the ally, don't know what to do, she's scared to be alone out here, in the dark._

"_What am I going to do?" she sobbed._

Don't cry . . .

_Suki stopped when she heard a woman's voice._

I will help you . . .

_As Suki looked around, when she look whose front of her, about 8 feet away from her, she became frightened._

"_Who are you?" Suki sniffled and tried to back up. The woman she saw was like a ghost to her. A woman was around mid 20, she's wears a pink yukata, with white feathers prints and a golden-yellow cloth wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were like golden, her skin is pale, and her snow white hair is long and wavy. And she can be easily seen in the dark._

I am no harm to you . . . I will help you . . .

_Without any choice, Suki got up and went closer to the woman. Then the woman started to walk away._

"_Wait!" Suki cried. "Don't leave me here!"_

I will never abandon you . . . I will wait for you . . . Because I am helping you . . .

_When Suki saw the woman made a kind smile and stops to wait for her, Suki smiled back. Another person who treated her so kind to her. First, Takeshi, now that woman. As she kept following the woman, Suki the woman stop and looked at the house. And Suki finally got to her and looked where the woman looked, it was Takeshi's house._

"_Thank you!" Suki bow to the woman, tried so hard to stop crying._

You are welcome . . .

_Then, she pulled something out of her sleeve was a white feather that looks just like one of Suki's feather collection, except this feather has some kind of golden swirl heart with a pair of small angel wings symbol._

This is for you . . .

_When she gave Suki the feather, Suki stares at its beauty that she'll never stop looking at it. _

"_Thank-" When Suki was about to say thanks, but the woman was gone. Like she disappeared in thin air, and she was nowhere to be found._

"_SUKI!" Suki turned around and saw someone coming her way with a flashlight. It was Takeshi. "Suki, where were you?" he said, worried. "I looked everywhere for you! What happened?"_

"_. . . A woman help me find my home."_

"_What woman?"_

"_. . . A kind person, Sensei." Suki replied as a tear fell down her cheek and she look at the feather._

_Takeshi was confused first then smiled at her. He's glad Suki made it back here, and he's glad someone help her. He wish he'll see her and thank her. "Let's get you inside; it's getting cold out here."_

"_Okay . . ." Then, they went back to their house. _

_. . . Suki's dream end._

_

* * *

_

Then, Suki woke up, and sat up for a while. Then, she open her gift box, searching, and found her feather that the woman gave her, then held it out toward the out the window where the sun starts to rise.

* * *

As Suki was on her walk and as she was about to enter the Market Street . . . 

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the final!"

As Suki heard the voices, she went back to the entrance and peak; she saw Roxas and his friend, looking at the poster on the wall.

"That way, no matter who wins the four of us split the prize!" said Hayner.

"Okay, you're on." Roxas replied.

"You two are gonna clean up!" said Pence.

"Go get 'em!" Olette gave them a little cheer.

"It's a promise!" Hayner and Roxas made a sigh of friendship with their arms, and then the four of them left. Then, Suki watched them as they left.

". . . Promise . . ." then Suki shook her head with disbelief, "Hmph, I don't need any friends."

* * *

As she went for another walk, she felt that she's being followed. As she turned, she saw the same white creature from yesterday, staring at her. She stared at it for a while, it didn't attack her. So, she decided to make one step back, but the creature made one step forward. Every time she step back, the creature step forward. So she made her other choice, RUN! Suki made a run for it, as she turned, the creature start to chase her. Then, more of them appeared. She doesn't know where to go, so she went to some random street. 

The creatures are gaining her way. So, Suki was about to use her Shinai, but the katana appeared on her hand. Suki stop and fight some of them. But every time she destroyed them, more of them keep on coming. Now, she's surrounded, she's getting exhausted, and she's getting annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" She yelled and banged her fist on the fence wall, and then all the creatures vanished like someone of something attack them. When she saw they're gone, she looks back and saw a strange house.

_I never seen this house before?_ Suki thought. Then, her legs started to move, forcing her to enter the house.

"What the-what's going on here?" She tried to go back, but her legs won't stop, like it was on some kind of spell. Then, she's near the house and the door behind her open. As her leg stops, she turned to the door and saw to girls. The first one has blue hair and wears red-and-white clothes and the second one with pink hair and wears a white dress.

"Welcome, customer!" They said.

"What? Wait, this is a misunderstanding! I-" but the girls came to her and grabbed her arms and take her in. "WAIT! What are you doing?"

"You're the guest for the mistress." They said.

_Mistress?_ Suki thought.

As they stop and let go of her arms, they open the sliding door and let Suki enter. The room was almost full of smoke that she can hardly breathe in here. When it clears out, front of her was woman lying on a couch, holding an opium pipe. A woman has a long raven hair, pale skin, crimson eyes that show either laziness or emotionless. And she wore a red kimono with black butterflies prints and a yellow cloth wrap around her waist.

"You must be Suki."

"How do you know my-"

"Nice to meet you, Suki. My name is Yuuko Ichihara."

"Stop changing the subject!" Suki yelled, annoyed.

"What subject?"

"ABOUT KNOWING MY NAME, OF COURSE!"

"Oh, that. You mean you don't remember about me." Yuuko said calmly.

"What?" Suki thought for a second. Does she meet her before? Where? But, there's something familiar about her. But where?

"Oh, I forgot." Yuuko interrupted. "You lost your memory."

Her memory? How did Yuuko know about Suki's amnesia?

"Do you know more about me?" Suki asked.

". . . Nope."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOPE'?! YOU SAID YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"True, but I have no other information about you. And also, I don't want to spoil it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SPOIL'?! YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST?!"

"Sorry," Yuuko replied, "you have to find your memory on your own."

"Then why am I here? Did you put some kind of spell to make me come to this place?"

"It was your fate. Your desire forces you to come here."

"What?" Suki step back and look around. "What is this place?"

"This is my shop."

"A shop? Please, if this is a shop, where's the advertisement? The merchandise? The accessory?"

"This is a shop that grants wishes."

"Wishes? Then what are you? A genie in a bottle!"

"I'm known as the Dimension Witch."

"Witch?" Suki couldn't believe it. A real witch, right in front of her. In her village, lot of kids called Suki a witch. They hate her. They ignore her. They fear her. She shook her head, making it go away. "Get real. I don't believe you. You know what, I'm outta here!"

"Are you angry at everyone? Are you . . . jealous?" Yuuko questioned her calmly and the last word made Suki stop at her track. "Are you jealous of every children, seeing there happy faces when they're with their friends? Their family? It made you sick, didn't it?

It made you feel empty? Lonely? Nothing? Like you never existed? And also, are you jealous of that boy, Roxas? He sure looks happy to have friends by his side."

"SHUT UP!" Suki summoned her katana and was about to attack Yuuko. But, she was thrown back by some kind of shield and made her crash to a wall._ What is she?_ She thought, tried to fight back the pain.

"Where are your manners? And if you destroy this wall, you have to fix it."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Is that why you're here? Do you wish to have a friend?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Suki yelled as she got up. "I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS! I DON'T . . . I don't deserve friends." She looked down.

"You came to the right place." Yuuko smiled. "But for every wish, there's a price."

As Yuuko walk around Suki, she finally found it. "This would be good." Yuuko then grab Suki's Shinai. "Maru, Moro, store this away."

"Yes ma'am!" Then, the two girls took the Shinai and left.

"What? What are you doing?! Give it back!" Suki was about to chase them, but Yuuko interrupted.

"You have no need of it anymore. You wield the Tsubasa Blade now."

"Tsubasa Blade?"

"It's like a Keyblade, except it doesn't lock or unlock keyholes. The Tsubasa Blade is a rare legendary sword, holds the power to control every realm and dimensions."

"Keyblade? Realm? Dimensions? None of them makes sense."

"You'll learn sooner or later. But now the price is paid, you'll receive a gift. Maru, Moro, bring Soel here!" she called. Then, the girls appeared, the girl name Maru was carrying some kind of rabbit creature, size of a white Manju bun, has a red gem on its forehead and a red earring on it right bunny ear.

"Wake up, Mokona." Yuuko said to the rabbit. Then, it woke up and responds with a 'puu!'

"What is that thing? A rabbit?" Suki asked.

"Suki, meet Mokona." She held Mokona to her.

"Nice to meet you, Suki-chan!" Mokona replied.

What the- it can talk? What is that thing?!" Suki said with a shock.

"Mokona is Mokona." Yuuko as she pats its head. "Mokona will be you new friend."

"New friend! New friend! New friend! New friend!" Mokona cheered and jumps up and down. Maru and Moro dance around cheering 'new friend!' with Mokona.

"WHAT PART OF 'I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS' YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled the annoyed Suki.

"Mokona might help you find you lost memory. Even if you find all your memories, Mokona will still be your friend."

"You mean-" Suki was then interrupted by Mokona when it jump to her.

"We're going to be best friends forever!" Said Mokona with joy.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Just follow your destiny, dear." Yuuko replied as she pushed Suki and Mokona to make her exit. "Good luck finding what you lost and good luck finding what you gain." Yuuko then lead them out of her shop, and then close the door behind her.

"Hey wait a minute!" As Suki open the door, it surprised her. The hallways are dark, empty, and full of cobwebs. Like no one live here for a long time. When she closed the door, she saw a sign on it said 'Off-Limits!'

_Is this a dream?_ She thought.

"If it's a dream, why is Mokona here?" Suki look down and near her was Mokona. "That means it's no dream, new friend." This then started to annoy Suki.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T WANT A FRIEND!" But her yelling didn't bother Mokona.

"You funny, new friend!" Mokona giggled.

"ARGH! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Yay! Let's go home!" Mokona made a big jump and hop into Suki's hood. "Weee! Fun ride!"

"SHUT UP!" Little did they know they've been watched by the girl in black and on her shoulder was a same Mokona, except its black and has Blue gem on its forehead and blue earring on its left bunny ear.

"Soel have new friend!" said the black Mokona with joy.

"That's right, Larg. And her day just getting started." The girl replied to the black Mokona name Larg. Then, the girl summoned a black portal and they enter it and disappeared.

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 4, everyone! Mokona is my favorite cute character that I want to glomp with. HE'S SO CUTE! Yuuko is cool. She's my favorite character. Stay tune for chapter 5! Wow, I made a long chapter! See ya! 


	5. Fun Time with Mokona

Hello! Echo's here! Chapter 5 is here! School's over, and the summer is HERE! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or Mokona or the My Immortal Song; KH2 belong to Square-Enix and Mokona belong to Clamp's XXXholic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and the My Immortal song belong to Evanescence. But, I do own my original characters, Suki and the mysterious girl and the Tsubasa Blade.

Parings: AxelXOC (Suki), RikuXOC (Mysterious Girl).

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Fun Time with Mokona**_

_In Suki's dream . . ._

"_Hey, witch!" a 10 year old boy with some of his friend shout to 10 year old Suki, sitting on the swing. "We heard you're a witch. You don't belong here, this is our play ground."_

"_. . ."_

"_Fine, than we'll make you!" Then, the boy pick up some small rocks a throw at her head, which made Suki fall of the swing. His friends pick up some rocks and throw at her._

_When Suki place her hand on her head where the rock hit her, she look at her head and saw blood. _

"_Please, stop." Suki whispered to quiet that the boys didn't hear her and kept throw rocks at her. "Why won't you leave me alone . . . I hate you . . . I hate you all . . . Leave me alone . . . Why won't you die . . . die . . . die . . . die . . . die . . . DIE!" Suki turn to the boy with rage, anger, hate. After, the boy suddenly stop, froze, then he drop the rock and collapse. His friend tried to wake him up, but no response._

_Suki watched the horror, hopeless. "Did . . . Did I killed him?" Suki got up, ignored the pain, backed away and started run and sobbing at the same time._

_. . . Suki's dream end._

_

* * *

_

Suki woke up, inhaling and exhaling. Realizing it was just a dream, or a nightmare.

"What's a matter, Suki-chan?" asked the voice. As she look down, is was Mokona in the open drawer of the nightstand (Suki made Mokona a bed, an empty drawer of the nightstand a fill it with some blankets).

"It's none of your business." Suki responded. The look at the window, the sun was rising.

* * *

Suki was having another walk, Mokona force her to come along. Mokona was starting to have fun ride in Suki's hood, which started to annoy Suki. 

"Hey, Suki!" Suki turned and saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas and his friends "How's it going in Twilight Town?" Olette asked.

"Okay, I guess." Suki responded.

"Mokona say it's fun!" responded Mokona as it jump out of Suki's hood and land on top of Suki's head.

"Mokona!" Suki growled.

"Hey, I didn't know you have a pet?" said Pence.

"That thing is not my pet."

"Suki-chan is right; Mokona is not Suki-chan's pet . . ." respond Mokona.

"Good."

"Mokona is Suki-chan's new friend!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Nice to meet you Mokona," Hayner interrupted "Name's Hayner."

"I'm Pence."

"My name's Olette."

"And I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you all, Mokona is so happy to see you all!" Mokona said while he jump up and down, then Suki grab him.

"I think I should go now," Suki interrupted, "I'll leave Mokona to you."

"No, no, no." said Mokona, "You come, too"

"Yeah, Suki." Said Olette. "You should hang out with us just for a while."

"I'll pass."

"Please Suki-chan! You will have fun time!" Mokona pleaded.

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please, please, please, please, pretty PLEASE!"

"NO IS NO! AND I'M LEAVING!" Suki turned and left.

"Suki?" asked Roxas.

"What's her problem?" asked Hayner.

"Oh, don't be mad at Suki-chan." Said Mokona. "Suki-chan had hard time."

"She's homesick?" questioned Pence.

"No, Suki-chan moved here because Takeshi-sensei from her previous home tried to help Suki-chan be happy. But, lots of people from her previous home want Suki-chan out of their village."

"Why?" questioned Olette.

". . . They're afraid of Suki-chan."

". . ." The four went silent.

"But, don't worry!" Mokona interrupted. "Mokona will take care of Suki-chan!"

". . . Oh, okay." Said Roxas.

"See you!" Mokona hop away to Suki

* * *

"SUKI-CHAN!" Suki turned and saw Mokona coming. 

"Aren't you playing with Roxas and his friend?"

"Not until you play and have fun time with Mokona."

"I don't feel like playing with them."

". . . Is Suki-chan jealous of them?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Yuuko said you are Jealous of them."

"What Yuuko said was wrong, I'm going home!" When Suki was about to leave, Mokona spotted a shop.

"ICE CREAM!" shouted Mokona and went toward to the Candy Shop.

"What are you doing, Mokona?!" shouted Suki

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" Mokona hop up and down to the Candy Shop and turned to Suki, "SUKI-CHAN! BUY ICE CREAM FOR MOKONA! MOKONA WANT ICE CREAM!"

"I'M NOT BUYING ICE CREAM FOR YOU!"

"PLEASE, SUKI-CHAN!"

". . . OH, FINE!" Suki came to the Candy Shop.

"YAY! MOKONA WANT SIX SEA-SALT ICE CREAMS!"

* * *

"There! I bought the ice cream, so eat it!" Exclaimed Suki. 

"Not yet, Mokona want to eat somewhere." Replied Mokona.

"What about the tables?"

"No. Somewhere special, like up there!" Mokona pointed to the Clock Tower.

"Are you sure they'll allow us to go up there?" Suki asked.

"Don't worry. Let's go!" said Mokona as it hops to the Station Plaza.

"Mokona!" Shouted Suki and went after Mokona.

* * *

At the Clock Tower, Suki secretly surprise to see an amazing view from here. Suki and Mokona were sitting on the Clock Tower ledge, Suki just watch the view while Mokona eating about five ice creams. Well, Mokona just swallow one at a time, including with sticks on the ice creams (just to let you know that "swallowing foods an object, including objects that are larger tan self" is one of Mokona's 108 secret skills). 

"Suki-chan?" asked Mokona.

"What is it now." Replied Suki.

"You want to eat the last ice cream?"

"No thanks."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine!" Suki took the ice cream and look at it, there's something familiar about this. She start to taste the Sea-Salt Ice Cream, it's salty, but sweet. Now she finished it.

"How was it, Suki-chan?" asked Mokona

"Okay, I guess."

"Told you its yummy!" said Monona with a small jump of joy, and went back looking at the view. Suki looked back at the view, until she heard a voice in her thoughts.

_It's one of my favorite ice creams._

Suki snap back to reality and look around. "You say something Mokona?"

"Say what, Suki-chan?"

"Never mind." Suki look back at the view.

Mokona love to see a beautiful sight from here. Until Mokona heard Suki say something. No, Mokona heard Suki singing. Mokona turn to look at Suki and listened.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wound won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**You use to captivate me**

**By your resonating life**

**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

**These wound won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

"Wow, Suki-chan." Said Mokona as she finished. "Mokona didn't know you can sing."

"Me neither." Said Suki, little surprised.

"?"

"That song just came to my mind and I started to sing it."

"Suki-chan?"

". . . Let's go home." As she got up, Suki and Mokona left the Clock Tower. "Mokona."

"Yes, Suki-chan?"

"Thanks for giving me a . . . fun time, I really enjoyed it."

"YOU ARE WELCOME, SUKI-CHAN!" said Mokona with joy.

After that, they were on their way home (Mokona was in her hood), Suki stop as she felt a headache and it stop for a second.

"What's wrong, Suki-chan?" asked Mokona.

"N-Nothing. It's okay, I'm fine now." Responded Suki and they continue to go home.

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 5, everyone! Man, I love the My Immortal Song. It's so sad and so beautiful that it made me cry! It's a perfect song for Suki . . . and Axel! If you never heard of this song, go to YouTube and find some AMV of the My Immortal by Evanescence. For all KH fans, you could listen to that song on Kingdom Hearts AMV. Stay tune for chapter 6! 


	6. Struggle

Hello! Echo's here! Chapter 5 is here! I heard Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ came out already. I NEED THAT GAME SO BAD! I want to see new scenes of Axel. I hope it comes out in America. So enjoy chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or Mokona Modoki; KH2 belong to Square-Enix and Mokona belong to Clamp's xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. But, I do own my original characters, Suki and the mysterious girl and the Tsubasa Blade.

Parings: AxelXOC (Suki), RikuXOC (Mysterious Girl).

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Struggle**_

_In Suki's dream . . ._

_Now everyone in the village heard the rumor about the incident. The boy last time falls into a coma. Everybody blame Suki for that. Now she's been ignored, everybody made a distance from her. Nobody wants to talk to her, look at her anymore. 10 year old Suki now was sitting on the swing set alone. Then she heard laughter from a distance, she saw some girls playing happily on the playground. Then the girls heard their parents calling their names to come home. The girls came to their parents and hold their hands together and walk home. Suki watch the girls and their parents walk away. Why are they happy_

_. . . And why is Suki not happy? She looks down and clenches her fist as tears start to fall down on her cheek. _

_. . . Suki's dream end._

* * *

"SUKI-CHAN! SUKI-CHAN! SUKI-CHAN! WAKEY, WAKEY SUKI-CHAN!" Suki woke up as she felt something jump on her head up and down and saw it was Mokona. And she was getting irritated. 

"GET OFF!" Suki sat up and shouted that made Mokona fall off her head and landed on her lap. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I CAN WAKE UP ON MY OWN!"

"But Suki-chan." Replied Mokona. "Today's a special day."

"Well, what's so special about today?"

"Today's the Struggle Tournament!"

Suki heard about it. And she heard that Hayner and Roxas are in. She wants to enter, but she refuses and forgets about it. "I not interested about it."

"Please Suki-chan; I want to go see it!"

Suki sighs. "Fine."

"YAY!"

* * *

Suki and Mokona arrived at the Sandlot where the Struggle Tournament is held. 

"Suki!" Suki turned and saw Olette and Pence. "Are you here for the tournament?"

"Just watching." Suki respond. "Beside. Mokona force me."

"Look!" Mokona interrupted. "It's Roxas-kun and Hayner-kun!"

Suki sat down on the bench and watched. Mokona was on top of her head. Roxas and Hayner did an okay fight to Suki. Then, Roxas defeated Hayner. Olette, Pence, and Mokona cheered. Suki just clap a little bit. Now, it's time for Seifer and Vivi's match. To everyone's surprise, Vivi defeated Seifer. After Seifer and Vivi left the stage, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai came to Roxas.

"That's not Vivi." Respond Seifer.

"Huh?" Roxas said as Seifer walk by him.

"Thrash 'im." Seifer order and he and his gang disappeared into the Back Alley. Roxas look across the stage as he saw Vivi staring at him.

Now, Roxas and Vivi's match is next.

"You have fun, Suki-chan?" interrupted Mokona.

"It was okay." Suki responded. She turned and looks at Roxas' friend, cheering for Roxas. Roxas has good friends that depend on him. She looks down, she wish she have friends like them. But, how will she get friends without hurting them?

"Roxas-kun is winning!" Mokona interrupted. As Suki look up, Roxas was winning. As Roxas rushed for the finishing blow, then the background started to react then stop. Roxas looked around; everyone suddenly froze in time, everyone except . . .

"Suki?!" he shout as he saw Suki and Mokona, who were the only ones not frozen, looked around.

"Mokona, what's going on?" Suki exclaimed.

"Mokona don't know." As Mokona look at Roxas and Vivi, Mokona shouted.

"Roxas-kun! Look!"

As Roxas saw what Mokona was pointing at Vivi. He turns to Vivi and saw him being enveloped by white auras, then turned into the same white creature from last time. Then, two more came, surrounded Roxas.

"Again?" then, Roxas' weapon turn into a key-like sword. "Again . . ." Roxas then got to his fighting stance.

_Is that . . . the Keyblade that Yuuko was talking about?_ Suki thought. Then, two white creatures appeared to her. "Great, Mokona." She said. "Hide inside my hood for a while."

"Okay." Mokona hop inside of Suki's hood. Then, her katana, or Tsubasa Blade appeared to her hand and went to her fighting stance at the enemies.

The fight was over, and the creatures are gone, but everyone is still frozen in time. Suki tried to approach to Roxas, but there's some kind of barrier that prevent her from entering the stage. Then, Roxas and Suki heard a clap. They turned and saw a man in black, appeared out of nowhere in the stage.

"Roxas. Alright. Fight fight fight."

Roxas and Suki just glare at the man.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked, "It's me, you know. Axel" the man removed his hood and revealed his face. A young man with long, spiky red hair, green eyes, small upside-down purple teardrop tattoo under each of his eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

_Remember? Did Roxas know him?_ Thought Suki.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B"." The man name Axel responded, "Man oh man, even the Dusk aren't gonna crack this one." Then, he summoned his weapons, chakrams.

_Dusk? Are those what the white creature_s_ are called?_ Thought Suki.

"Wait a sec; tell me what's going on!" Roxas demanded.

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel asked, "Which means we don't time for Q&A. You're comin' with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

"Well, what are you going to do with him?" Suki shouted at Axel, "And what do you mean 'his' creation?"

"As for you," Axel turned to Suki. "I don't know how you get here. But you're not supposed to be here. I'll deal with you, later. First . . ." He turned to Roxas and went to his fighting stance. Roxas backs up, and then the background starts to react again.

"Uh-oh." Axel whisper to himself.

Roxas looked at his keyblade angrily. "What's going ON?" He threw the keyblade to the ground, but then came back to his hand.

"Number 13. Roxas." Axel stated, "The keyblade's chosen one."

"Okay, fine!" Roxas replied, "You asked for it!"

"Okay, I'm confused right now." Responded Suki to Mokona. "What do we do now; the stupid barrier won't let us in!"

"Suki-chan! Behind you!" Mokona shouted. Suki turned and more 'Dusk' creatures appeared, but with other new creatures. Suki summoned her katana and went to her fighting stance. Suki defeated the Dusk, but the new ones are stronger than others. Every time she tried to attack, some keep diving to the ground and attack her from below.

"Suki-chan, move away from them!" Mokona shouted.

"Why?!" Suki then made no choice but to back far away from them and suddenly, they exploded. "Man! What are they? Living time bombs or something?" Suki muttered to herself, at least they're gone. As she turned to Roxas and Axel, it looks like Roxas defeated him. Suddenly a man in red, known as DiZ appeared.

"Huh?" Roxas and Suki said.

"So it was you . . ." Axel stated. He lit his chakrams with flames and threw them at DiZ, but there was a barrier that stops the attack. Then, DiZ turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" He told him.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel called Roxas' attention.

"Roxas, don't listen to anyone of them!" Suki shouted.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

DiZ, Axel, and Suki keep calling out his name, leaves Roxas to confusion and don't know what to do but to plug his ears and closed his eyes. "Hayner . . . Pence . . . Olette . . . Suki . . ." He then shout to the sky. "HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! SUKI!"

As Suki kept calling his name, her headache came back to her. But this time, it's worse than before.

"Suki-chan, what's wrong?" Mokona asked, worried.

"My head . . . AAH!" Suki's fell down to her knee. Not only her head hurts, but her body was in pain. She was breathing hard, her body felt like she's on fire. It hurt so much.

"Suki?" Roxas turned to her, as DiZ and Axel turned to her, too.

"Suki-chan?!" Mokona shouted to Suki, but Suki plug her ears, shaking her head.

"Ahh! My body!" Suki groaned. Then Suki heard so many voices in her thoughts.

_It's nice to meet you._

_I cause so many people's live with misery._

_It's all your fault._

_I don't want it anymore, BURN IT!_

_What is my purpose to be here?_

_No, don't do it!_

_None of it would've happen because of me._

_I don't deserve to live._

_It's all my fault._

_I'm sorry._

_You don't belong._

_I'm dying soon._

_I never have a friend._

_Who are you?_

_I don't know what to do?!_

_I WANNA DIE!_

_Think about your family!_

_I wish I never exited in the first place._

_I'll be your friend._

_You don't have to be lonely._

_What is your price?_

_It's time for you to earn you wings._

_Mommy told me great stories!_

_I wish I could stay._

_Don't leave me._

_You're my favorite devil._

_This is the place where souls feel free and rest._

_We must save her._

_Fly free, my angel._

_I want her back!_

_Promise me that I'll see you again._

_I don't want mommy feel lonely here._

_You don't have to blame yourself._

_No one would miss me._

_I don't want to hurt so many innocent lives._

_I'm a fool._

_Don't cry._

_We'll be friends forever!_

_Let's meet again in the next life._

_It's one of my favorite ice cream._

_I'm glad we became friends._

_Daddy!_

_Those thoughts are best to be forgotten._

_Thank you all . . . for helping me to rebuild my life._

_He's always there for me. Protecting me._

_Can I go play with my friend!_

_We'll go together._

_This is the place . . . where I'll be buried._

_I need you._

_It's a lullaby mommy sang for me and sis._

_Can you stay with me, just a little bit longer?_

_All I ever want is to be forgiven._

_She'll never be forgotten. May she rest in peace._

_It's a promise._

_You must survive._

_Good bye, and good night._

_Wings?_

_I have to go . . . they're waiting for me._

Who are these voices? Are they from her lost memory? The noise cause so much pain to Suki that she tried to make them shut up.

"Suki-chan?" Mokona begins to worry.

"Stop it," Suki moaned to herself, tried make the voices go away. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" she yelled at the sky and white auras surround her, and the auras flash into a bright light. Roxas shield his eyes, as the flash is gone, and time went unfrozen. The two men are gone, and Vivi is back, then pass out. It looks like Roxas became the winner.

"Huh?" Vivi got up, "How did I get here?" it looks like Vivi has no memory about entering the tournament, then he left the stage. Roxas turned to Suki, she suddenly passes out. Mokona franticly tried to wake her up. Roxas left the stage and approach to Suki.

"Suki!" Roxas shakes her, but no response.

"What happen?" said Hayner.

"Mokona don't know!" Mokona said.

"She's okay." Said Olette as she check Suki's wrist for pulse. "She's still breathing. But it looks like something causes her to pass out."

Roxas stares at Suki, he doesn't know why Suki is the only one who wasn't frozen like the others. "We'll take her home after the match." Roxas responded.

"Okay."

They lied her down at the bench. Mokona watch over her. Little did Mokona know that someone else is watching her, too. On the roof, there was DiZ, Riku, the girl, and Larg the Black Mokona watch over her.

"Her powers are manifesting." Responded DiZ.

"What do we do with her?" asked Riku.

"Leave her." said the girl.

"Why?"

"Yuuko said it her fate to follow her destiny alone. And she must fine her memory on her own." Said Larg.

"We have to leave, now before they caught us here." Said DiZ. The others nodded. Riku and the girl summoned the portal and they all enter it.

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 6, everyone! DON'T WORRY! SUKI'S WON'T BE DEAD, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! By the way, if you don't know what Tsubasa means, it means 'wings' in Japanese. Oh yeah, I was on YouTube to see the 1st ending of xxxHolic and in the credit I saw Larg the Black Mokona dancing. It was so cute! Well first, he was sleeping, then wakes up and start a cute dance, and he fell asleep again. SO CUTE! If you want to see Mokona dance, go to YouTube and go find "xxxHolic TV Ending 1". See ya and stay tune for chapter 7! 


	7. Axel, Yuuko's Second Customer

Hello! Echo's here! SO SORRY! I WAS ON A WRITER'S BLOCK! I HATE MYSELF! And Yuuko's back! And guess who the second customer is! That's right, it's Axel! Chapter 7 is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of if; except Suki, the mysterious girl (the name will be revealed in the chapter), and the Tsubasa Blade.

Parings: AxelXOC (Suki), RikuXOC (Mysterious Girl).

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Axel, Yuuko's Second Customer**_

_In Suki's dream . . ._

"_You don't understand!" shouted the man's voice._

"_Who sides are you on, Takeshi!" shouted another man's voice._

"_She's just a child!" shouted the man name Takeshi._

"_She's a monster!"_

"_She's a demon!"_

"_She's a witch!"_

"_We must burn her!" _

"_She's the one who killed my son!" shouted the man. "All because of her, my son's in a coma!"_

"_There's no proof that Suki killed him!" shouted Takeshi._

"_You better do something with that witch!" Shouted the woman "Either you make her leave this village, or we'll kill her!"_

"_You can't do this to her!"_

"_It's for the children's safety! And also for our safety!" shouted another woman "Later on, she might kill more people. And maybe, she might kill you!"_

"_Suki will never do such a thing!" shouted Takeshi "I trust her!"_

"_It's your choice, Takeshi." Said the man "Either you let her live, or let her die."_

"_If you want her to live? Then make her leave this village." Said the woman._

_. . . Suki's dream end._

* * *

As Suki woke up. She sat up, look at the window and felt something land on her lap. She looks down, and it was Mokona. 

"Suki-chan! You okay! You better?"

"Yeah, I think so. How did I get to my room?"

"Roxas-kun and his friend took you home after the tournament yesterday. And Roxas-kun won the tournament!"

"Hmm. Lucky for him." Then Suki got out of bed.

"Where you going, Suki-chan?" Mokona asked.

"I'm going to take a walk for a while."

"But Suki-chan, you need rest."

"It's alright, I'm fine now."

"Mokona's worried."

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

"Then Mokona go with you." As Mokona hop on to Suki's hood, the two left.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

Somewhere in Twilight Town, a dark portal appeared. Then, Axel walked out of the void. When the void disappeared, he started walking.

"Great." He muttered. "Bring him back or eliminated. If I don't eliminate him, then I'll be eliminated." He stops to his track and thinks for a bit.

"Man, I wish there's a way to bring Roxas back."

"Is that your wish?" When Axel heard a woman's voice, he looked around. When he looked forward, he saw a woman about 8 feet away from him. A woman around mid 20s, has pale skin, long snow white waxy hair, golden-yellow eyes, wears a pink yukata with white feathers prints and a golden-yellow sash wrapped around her torso (Yes, it's the same woman who help Suki long time ago. If you don't know, read chapter 4).

Axel looked around again to see if the woman was talking or looking at someone. But the only person she's looking at is Axel.

"Um, you're talking to me?" He asked, the woman nodded at him. But there's something strange about her.

Then, the woman starts to walk away. Axel start to follow her, but he has know idea why he's following her. Later, as he catches up, he saw the woman already stop and stares at the strange shop.

_I never saw this house before in the virtual or the real Twilight Town. _Axel thought. Then he saw the woman approach to the house. But, instead of opening the door, she walks through the door which surprises Axel.

_What the heck?! Is she a ghost or something?!_ He thought. Curiously, he decided to go to the house. Before reaching the door, the door opened and he saw two girls in front of him, Maru (the blue haired girl) and Moro (the pink haired girl).

"Welcome, customer!" they said.

"What?" He snaps back to reality and he realizing what he's doing. "No, wait. I'm sorry, you're mistaken. I'm not-"

"A guest for the mistress." Maru whispered the Moro.

"A guest for the mistress." Moro whispered back.

"What? Wait! Listen to me?" Then they pulled Axel to the shop. As they enter the shop, Axel doesn't know what they're taking him and what might happen.

As they stop and let go of Axel's arm, they open the sliding door to let Axel enter the room. As he enters the room, it's filled with smoke and he saw a woman lying on a couch, smoking an opium pipe. But not the white haired woman but a woman with long raven black hair and wear a red kimono.

"I've been expecting you, Axel." Yuuko replied.

_How did she know my name?_ Axel thought.

"My name is Yuuko Ichihara. Shall I grant you . . . your wish?"

**

* * *

**

Suki and Mokona were having a walk on the Tram Common. Mokona was on top of Suki's head, eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Suki, while walking, was thinking about what happen yesterday, about what happen at the tournament, Axel appears, then the man in red appear, and the painful headache. During her headache, she heard multiple of voices. And she doesn't know whose voices are. And about Axel and the man in red, there's something familiar about those two.

"Look Suki-chan! Yuuko-san's Shop is back!" Suki snaps back to reality. And saw Yuuko's shop back.

"Good. I need to have a talk with that witch." Then Suki and Mokona enter the shop.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

"Wait a minute. You're saying this is a shop that grants wishes?" Axel asked.

"Correct." Yuuko responded. "You came here because of your fate, your desire, your destiny, known as Hitsuzen."

"Listen, I was just having a walk, then that white haired woman, I think some kind of ghost, appeared and led me here. And do you have any chance seen her?"

"What woman?"

"A woman that came here! White wavy long hair, wears some kind of dress, that woman!" he shout as he tried to give some details about the woman.

"I don't know and I never see a woman came to my shop today. But I do know there's a white haired girl that came to my shop not so long ago."

"Well, who?"

Yuuko sits up. "She has arrived."

"She has arrived! She has arrived!" Maru and Moro cheered and dancing around.

When Axel turns around and heard loud, fast foot coming from the hallway. As the sliding door open he then realized it was the same girl from yesterday.

"Alright Yuuko! You have some explain-" Suki's eye then caught on the man from yesterday. The two stare at each other for a minute, until . . .

"HI AXEL-KUN!" Mokona interrupted.

"YOU?!" Suki and Axel both shouted as they pointed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"My, my." Yuuko said. "Have you two met already?"

"Oh yeah we have! He's the guy who tried to kill Roxas!" Suki shouted.

"Like I really want to!" shouted Axel.

"So is that your wish, Axel?" interrupted Yuuko. "Wanting your best friend, Roxas, back?" Then Axel shuts up.

_Wait a minute? _Suki thought. _Roxas . . . was his friend?_ Now, Suki's confused.

"Well, if that's the wish you want. Then I can't grant it for you." Said Yuuko.

"What the-" Axel turned to Yuuko. "What do you me you can't grant it?"

"For every wish, there's a price for it."

"What, you want money?!"

"Money isn't the price. Only something that's precious to you is or something rare and valuable. But, you don't have one of them."

"Some help you are."

"Oh!" Suki now remember why she's here. "Yuuko, I need to talk about-"

"About why you have that pain yesterday?" responded Yuuko. "Sorry, it's not my place to say. You have to find it on your."

"But-" Then Maru pulled Axel and Moro pulled Suki to lead them to the exit.

"You will know when the time is right . . . Suki . . . Axel." As Maru and Moro pushed Suki and Axel out of the shop, Yuuko closed the door.

"Wait!" Suki open the door again and it was empty, just like before. "Oh, not again." She muttered as she close the door. Then she turned to Axel, and Mokona was on his shoulder, talking to him.

"Hello, Axel-kun! My name is Mokona! Nice to meet you!" Then, Suki pulled Mokona away from Axel.

"Mokona, what are you doing?!" Suki whispered.

"That's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Skills: Making friends!"

"Well, making friends with the bad guy! This is a bad idea!" Suki shouted.

"Axel-kun doesn't look like a bad person to Mokona!" Mokona said.

"Argh! Forget it!" Then, she turned to Axel. "What is it between you and Roxas?" Suki asked. He said nothing then turned away.

"It's none of your business." Then he summoned a portal. As he enter, the void vanished.

Suki stand there for a minute. "Whatever. Come on, Mokona. Let's go." Then, they left.

After Suki and Mokona, the door of the shop opened. It reveal Yuuko, Maru, Moro, and the girl in black with a Black Mokona. They watched Suki walk away.

"You sure made a good trick on that." Said the Girl.

"Thank you." Replied Yuuko.

"And it's the good thing you didn't tell Suki about what happen, and that you didn't grant Axel's wish."

"Yes, those two aren't ready to know yet. Good thing you came and warned me before they come. But, the good thing is that the two met again. And now the bond between them has began to grow."

"Right." Then the girl walk out of the shop. "Well, see you later. The Old Man will probably be worried why I'm gone."

"Bye, Yuuko-san!" said Larg the Black Mokona.

"See you later!" said Maru and Moro, waving good-bye.

"See you next time . . . Nameless." Said Yuuko.

* * *

That's Chapter 7! And yes! The Mystery Girl's name is Nameless. Well, it's not her real name, but her nickname. Her real name will be revealed later in the future chapter. And to some xxxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fans that are confuse about Mokona Modoki: Soel (the white Mokona) and Larg (the black Mokona). Let's just say that Yuuko and maybe Clow created the second replicas of Mokona Modoki. The first Soel is probably with the TRC group, the first Larg is probably sleeping in Yuuko's vault, the second Soel is now with Suki, and the second Larg is now with Nameless. Stay tune for Chapter 8! 


	8. Roxas' Last Day

Hi! Echo's here! This chapter may suck, but WHO CARES! And the bad news is that I'm almost back to school in two or three weeks. NO! Oh well! Chapter 8 is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Parings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Roxas' Last Day**_

In the dinning room of the mansion, there was DiZ sitting down in his seat. In front of him was a broken table. Then Riku, or should I say Ansem, came in and look down at the table.

"Maybe you should be more careful when you spoke to her." responded Ansem. "Otherwise, she doesn't have to break it." DiZ shook his head.

"Just leave her. I'm not sure if Nameless is right about what she's doing for Suki and that Nobody, Axel." Said DiZ. "Enough with that. Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

"Yes. . ." Ansem answered as he sits down, "the haze is clearing."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who has ties to Sora." DiZ explained, "Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who has gone away for a year."

"I've waited, and now I want to know." Ansem began, "What is it that you want?"

"Revenge." DiZ grumbled.

"Revenge . . ." Ansem repeated.

"Now for the finishing touch." DiZ said, "First, we must dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. And, we have to do something with Suki. Take care of it, Ansem."

Little did they know outside the dining room, Nameless and Larg the Black Mokona was leaning against with her arms the wall near the door of the dining room.

* * *

_In Suki's Dream . . . _

Where am I?

_The scene shows a dark city on the background, and then Suki saw a familiar person in a black trench coat walking down the streets of the dark city._

Roxas?

_Then, she saw Roxas passes by another familiar person, who was leaning against the wall._

Axel's there, too?

"_Your mind's made up?" Axel asked._

_Roxas stops to answer._

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me?" Roxas asked, "I have to know."_

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel snarled._

Organization? Wait a minute; Roxas is part of the Organization? I don't understand?

"_If you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel warned._

"_No one would miss me." Roxas said calmly, as he continues to walk away._

"_That's not true . . ." Axel grunted to him, and then whispered, "I would."_

_. . . Suki's dream end._

* * *

As Suki woke up, she sat up and thought for a minute. "So Roxas . . . was Axel's friend?"

On the nightstand's open drawer, Mokona woke up with a big yawn, then turn to Suki. "What's wrong Suki-chan?" Mokona asked.

"It's nothing." Then Suki heard a beeping noise that sound like a noise from the phone or an alarm clock. But, the beeping noise came from . . .

"Suki-chan! We have an incoming message from Yuuko-san!" said Mokona as its red gem on the forehead shines rapidly and made a beeping sound.

"Great." Exclaimed Suki. "What does that witch want!?"

As Mokona beams a projection at the wall, the screen shows Yuuko. "Well, Well Suki." Said Yuuko. "Did you have fun at Twilight Town?"

"Yeah, I have fun here." Suki said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just giving you a present." Then Yuuko pulled out some kind of white scroll with gold linings on each end. A small, thin red rope tied around it. And there are two kanji symbols(Chinese Character or writing symbol) on the scroll. To Suki, it said _Summoning Scroll_(let's pretend it looks like a scroll from Naruto).

"Okay, why are you giving me a scroll?"

"It's not just a scroll. It's a summoning scroll."

"Well what's so special about it."

"It can summon gods, spirits, creatures, and demon." Explain Yuuko, "Now it's yours."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Let's just say there was a girl that wants to give you this as a present for your upcoming journey."

"Journey?" question Suki. "And what girl?"

"Oh, I don't know? Let's just say she . . . won't reveal her name (You know who it is)."

"Whatever."

"But, there's a price for it."

"Now what!?" shouted Suki. "First my shinai, what's next?!"

". . . Your feather collection."

"WHAT!?" Her box of feathers given by Takeshi. "Forget it!"

"Don't worry," said Yuuko, "I won't keep it. Let's just say you're . . . _borrowing_ your gift. You will have it back when the time has come."

When Suki thought for a moment, she made no choice and look at the silver box. _I'm sorry, Sensei._ Suki thought. Then she grabbed the box. "So what do I do?"

"Make Mokona open its mouth and put the box inside of Mokona."

". . . You mean Mokona is going to EAT IT?!"

"Well, yes." Explain Yuuko. "So Mokona can transport it to me."

Suki sighed. When Mokona opens its mouth, she was about to put the box inside . . .

"Wait." Yuuko said and Suki stopped. "There's one thing in the box that doesn't belong in it. Take it out."

"Which one?"

". . . The feather that was given by that woman who help you." Suki was surprised.

"How did you-"

"Take it out. You can keep it." As Suki opened the box and pulled out the feather, she put her feather inside her pocket. Then Suki put the box inside of Mokona's mouth. And then, Mokona swallowed the box. After, Mokona open its mouth again and the summoning scroll came out.

"I hope you enjoy your gift, Suki." Yuuko said. Then, the projection is gone. And Mokona turned to Suki as she stared at the scroll.

_How can this scroll help me?_ Suki thought. As she put the scroll inside her pocket, she got up and was about to leave.

"Where you going, Suki-chan?" questioned Mokona.

"I'm going to have another walk." Answered Suki. Then Mokona jump to her shoulder.

"Mokona come, too."

". . . Fine."

* * *

As they walked in the Market Street, Suki stop at her track. "What's wrong Suki-chan?" Mokona asked.

"It's quiet here . . . too quiet." Said Suki.

_Suki . . ._

Suki looked around and as she looks forward then she saw the white haired woman in a pink yukata, the same woman who helped her long time ago.

"Who she?" Mokona questioned.

_It can't be? Is it her?_ Suki thought and saw the woman turned to her. _It is her!_ As Suki was about to approach to her, she saw the woman suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"Wait!" Suki shouted. But the woman was gone.

"Roxas-kun?!" shout Mokona. As Suki look forward, she saw Roxas heading toward the forest that leads to the mansion. "Why is he going there?" Suki and Mokona decided to follow him. Then, they found him, looking at the gate.

"Roxas!" Suki shouted. Then Roxas turned around and saw Suki and Mokona.

"Suki?" Roxas responded. "You . . . You can see me?"

"Of course! Why did you ask?!" yelled Suki.

"I-"

"Suki-chan! Roxas-kun! Look!" Mokona interrupted as the Dusks appeared.

"Great! What now?" Suki went to her fighting stance and summoned her Tsubasa blade. "Roxas?" She turned to look at him as Roxas summoned his Keyblade and use it to unlock the lock of the mansion gate. "Come on!" Roxas shout to Suki and Mokona. Then, they went to the mansion. After they went inside, the gate closes automatically. Then two figures in black, Ansem and Nameless, appeared in front of the Dusks. They summoned their weapon and got to their stance, and the Nobodies attempt to attack.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Roxas explained Suki and Mokona about what happen. Suki and Mokona started to understand what Roxas was talking about. Later, they decided to split up to search around. As Roxas went to the room upstairs on the left, and Suki and Mokona went to the right. As Suki went upstairs . . .

_Yay! A secret hideout!_

She stops at her track and looked around, to hear where that voice comes from.

"What's wrong, Suki-chan?" Mokona questioned.

". . . Nothing" Suki responded. _There's something familiar about this place._ She thought. Then, they went to the room. The room they entered was a library. As she approached to the table, she saw some kind of symbol on it. Suki stares at it for a minute or two, like she was in some kind of trance.

"Suki-chan, you okay?" Mokona asked. Suki said nothing and kept staring at the symbol. A minute later, she grabs a yellow crayon and started to draw something on it.

"Suki-chan?"

As she kept drawing, Roxas came in. "Suki?" said Roxas. Then while she's drawing the table started to glow, then the ground below her.

"Suki-chan!"

"Suki!" Roxas rushes over to Suki and grabs her arms to pull Suki away from the glowing ground. Then, the ground disappears, and reveals the entryway into a secret room. "Suki!" Roxas shouted at Suki, and then she snaps back to reality. "Roxas? What- what happen?"

"You opened the secret passageway, Suki-chan." Responded Mokona.

"I did?"

"You don't remember?" Roxas question.

"I . . . I don't know?" Suki thought for a minute. Then she turned to Roxas "So, you found any info yet?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Said Suki after Roxas finished the conversation. "You were saying that you remembered that you're really a member of this Organization XIII and you are really Axel's best friend, and that you're a Nobody of this guy name Sora, and then you left the organization, and you defeat this guy name Riku, and you met this girl Namine and she told you everything about you and this true name and stuff, and you were saying that were in some kind virtual town?" Roxas nodded.

"Wow . . . now my head hurts."

"So where we go now, Roxas-kun?" Mokona asked.

"I think there was a computer room below there." Said Roxas, "Come on."

As they went below and enter the secret passageway. Then, they found themselves in the computer room. Suki stayed put to look around as Roxas walked on over to the computer.

_Now this place looks so familiar, too._ Suki thought.

"Roxas-kun!" Mokona shouted. Then she saw Roxas having a headache. "Roxas!" She came up to him. "Roxas! Roxas!"

As Roxas headache end, Suki saw him grit his teeth angrily. "Roxas?" Suki asked. Then, he summoned his Keyblade and begins to destroy the computer violently. "Roxas?! ROXAS?! ROXAS! Roxas, snap out of it! ROXAS?!" He didn't listen to her and kept destroying the computer. Later, he stops.

"Roxas-kun?" a worried Mokona asked.

"Roxas?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Suki yelled.

Roxas didn't answer. Then they heard the door to another opened. "Let's go." Roxas responded then he went in. Suki and Mokona just stares at Roxas then went to follow him. But, as they entered the room, Nobodies appeared. It took awhile to defeat them. Then . . .

"Simply amazing, Roxas." They heard a familiar voice, and it revealed to be Axel.

"Axel . . ." Roxas grumbled.

"So, you really do remember me his time?" Axel smirked, "I'm SO FLATTERED!"

Then, a ring of fire surrounded Roxas and Axel, which prevent Suki and Mokona enter the fiery arena. "ROXAS! AXEL!" shouted Suki. _Wait a minute? Why did I shout Axel's name? But there's got to be a way to get in._

"Suki-chan!" Mokona shouts.

"What is it Mokona?"

"Roxas-kun is losing some energy, we have to help him!"

"Like how?!"

"Use the summoning scroll Yuuko-san gave you."

"How's that gonna work?!"

"Trust Mokona! Mokona can help Suki-chan how."

Suki made no choice but to listen Mokona and she pulled out the scroll. "So what do I do?"

"Open the scroll and find the name Shiva." Suki followed Mokona's instruction. "Do you see that circle?" Suki nodded. "You must write Shiva's name in it."

"With what?" Suki yelled, "Yuuko didn't given me something to write with!"

"That because you need to write it with your blood."

". . . WHAT?!"

"Hurry, Suki-chan! Just do it! And after you do, place your hand you write with on the circle and say "Shiva! I summoned you!"."

"Well, that sound stupid!" but Suki has no choice but to do it. As she summoned her Tsubasa blade and give a little cut on her right thumb. Then, she wrote Shiva's name in the circle(good thing Takeshi taught her about calligraphy writing). "Alright, here I go." Suki placed her hand on the circle, "Shiva! I summon you!" Then the circle started to glow.

Inside the fiery arena, both Roxas and Axel were a little exhausted. Roxas was injured from the magma below.

"Time to end this!" as Axel was about to make his strike . . .

"DIAMOND DUST!"

"Huh?" Axel heard a voice outside the ring of fire. Suddenly, he felt a chilling wind and to his and Roxas surprise, the flames suddenly turn into ice, the magma on the ground cooled down and turns the ground back to normal. Then, the ice started to shattered. Axel turn toward to Roxas and behind him was Mokona, jumping up and down cheering "Yay! Suki-chan did it!". Then Suki, sitting on the ground, in shock, eyes wide open and twitching, and jaws dropped. In front of her was a large blue haired woman in a white bluish gown, also known as Shiva. "What the-" Then, Roxas made his strike and defeated Axel. As the battle end, Roxas stares blankly at the exhausted Axel. One of Roxas' flashbacks appears.

"_If you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true . . . I would."_

"Axel . . ." Roxas began.

"Let's meet again in the next life . . ." Axel smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas replied.

Then, a shroud of dark mist began to form around Axel.

"Silly." Axel chuckled, "Just because you have a next life . . ." Axel disappeared in the shroud of dark mist. As Roxas look at the ground where Axel was, he turned to Suki and Shiva. Shiva then disappeared into thin air, and her name in the circle of the scroll disappeared as well. Mokona stops cheering and turned to Suki, who was still in shock.

"Hey, Suki?" Roxas crouched down, "You alright?"

". . . Oh . . . my . . . god." Suki responded, "I can't believe I summoned Shiva."

"You did it, Suki-chan!" Mokona cheered as it hops on Suki's shoulder. "You finally did it!"

"Well thanks for the help, Suki." Then they got up, "Let's go." Then, he walks to another door. Suki look down at the ground where Axel was. "So Axel was now gone . . ." Suki whispered.

"Nope! Axel-kun's not gone!" Mokona said happily.

"Huh? Really? Well, how did you know he's not?"

"Mokona knows. Let's go catch up with Roxas-kun." Before she did, she saw some kind of orb at the corner of the room and stares at it. "What's wrong, Suki-chan?"

". . . Nothing." Then, they enter the next room.

* * *

In the hallway with cocoon-like containers in it. Suki and Mokona saw Roxas stopped when he saw two particular containers. "Is something wrong, Roxas?" Suki asked.

". . . Donald . . ." Roxas whispered, ". . . Goofy?"

"Huh?" Suki look at the containers and saw 2 figures in it: a duck, and a strange dog."

"Who are they again, Roxas?" Roxas didn't pay attention as he turned to the door ahead of him, and he went through it. "Hey, wait up!"

There, they saw a giant cocoon-like container in a middle of an enormous marble room. However, DiZ was there.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." DiZ smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas asked, "Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course." DiZ replied, "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

_Darkness? Light?_ Suki thought.

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am the servant of the world." DiZ replied, "And, if I'm a servant, then you consider yourself a tool, at best." Then he laughs.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing!" then he summoned his Keyblade and charged at DiZ.

"Roxas, no!" Suki shouted.

"Roxas-kun!" Mokona shouted as well.

Roxas attempt to attack DiZ, but the Keyblade went right through him. Roxas turned around in shock and noticed DiZ was unharmed. Suki sighed with relief. _Wait a minute? _Suki thought, _why am I relieved?_

"My apologies." DiZ began, "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas then screamed in agony, and continuously attempt to attack DiZ, but to no avail.

"Roxas! Stop it!" Suki shouted again.

Then, DiZ immediately faded after the final blow. Roxas was exhausted, panted heavily. Then, Suki and Mokona walk to him. After, DiZ appeared again.

"Come, over here." DiZ said. Roxas then glared angrily at DiZ.

"I hate you so much!" Roxas snarled.

"You should share some hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Then, he charged at DiZ again.

"Roxas, PLEASE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Suki just stands there watched helplessly at him, shouted at him like she don't want to see anyone hurt.

Roxas then attempt to attack DiZ again, but he disappeared. After, Suki and catch up with him, again.

"Roxas-kun . . ." Mokona said sadly.

"You okay?" Suki asked.

Just then, the container opened and inside was a boy, sleeping, who looks just like him, only has brown spiky hair and his clothes looks small that it practically doesn't fit him anymore.

"Is that-" Suki said.

"Sora . . ." Roxas said calmly, "You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation . . . is over . . ."

"Roxas . . ." Suki said quietly. Then Roxas turned to Suki.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Even though were not friends, I'm glad that you and Mokona can see."

". . . Yeah . . ."

"Will we see you again, Roxas-kun?" Mokona asked.

". . . Maybe yeah." Then he turns to Sora, "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Bye, Roxas-kun! See you next time!" Mokona said.

"Thanks."

"See ya, Roxas." Suki said as she look down. Then, she heard Roxas' last words . . .

"Take care of Axel."

"Huh?" She look up and saw Roxas vanished. "Roxas?"

"Roxas-kun left." Mokona replied as Mokona point at Sora. Then, the container start to close. As Suki and Mokona watched it close, Suki then felt a sharp headache. "What's wrong, Suki-chan?"

"I'm . . . I'm fine." Suki responded. Then her headache reacts again and this time, she pass out and collapse to the floor.

"Suki-chan?!" Mokona tried to wake her up but nothing. "Suki-chan, wake up!"

"Don't worry, she'll wake up later."

Mokona heard someone's voice and as Mokona look up, Nameless was standing behind the unconscious Suki. Then also spot a familiar animal on Nameless' shoulder.

"Larg-san?" Mokona questioned.

"Hi, Soel-san!" Larg the Black Mokona waved at Soel the White Mokona.

"What are-?"

"Mokona help Nameless-san!" Larg said.

"Don't worry, Soel." Nameless began, "Suki going to be okay. I think it's time for you to sleep."

"Why-?" Soel saw Nameless pulled something out of her pocket, and it revealed to be some kind of Spell Tag.

"SLEEP!" Then, her Spell Tag glows, and some kind of tiny yellow sparkles fell above Soel. Then, Soel feels drowsy and with a big yawn, Soel falls asleep next to Suki.

"Wow, Nameless-san!" said Larg, "The 'Sleep Spell Tag' sure comes handy."

"That's right." Nameless responded. Then DiZ and Ansem appeared.

"Excellent work, Nameless." DiZ responded.

"Sure."

"So you said we should take Suki and Soel to the Real Twilight Town, right?" Ansem asked to DiZ.

"Yes. But before that, I have another task for you two before you take them to Twilight Town." DiZ explained.

"So, what is it, Old Man?" Nameless responded.

". . . You must make Namine erased their memories about Roxas and what happen in the Virtual Twilight Town."

"Sure."

As DiZ left, there was silence in the room. Until Ansem interrupt.

"Are we really going to?" Ansem asked. Then, Ansem heard Nameless laughing.

"Nope!" Nameless answered as she stops. "Besides, I have a plan."

"Nameless-san has a plan!" Larg cheered.

* * *

That's Chapter 8. It may suck, but I don't care. Oh yeah, about the scroll, it's written in Kanji. And that's why Suki have written Shiva's name in Kanji. And the summoning scroll idea, I kind of copy it off from Naruto. But instead of summoning animals of others, it summons summoning creatures from Final Fantasy series. Like Ifrit, Odin, Fenir, Carbuncle, Gilgamesh, and so on. And the Spell Tag idea, I forgot where I get it. Oh well, Stay tune for Chapter 9! Please review. 


	9. Sora's First Day

Hi! Echo's here! Sorry I'm late! I HAVE SCHOOL! AH! And I was on writer's block! This chapter may suck as well, but deal with it. You could hate it if you want. Chapter 9 is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Sora's First Day**_

_In Suki's Dream . . . _

Great, now where am I?

_Mokona don't know._

Wait a minute? Mokona, what are you doing in my dream?

_Mokona don't know either._

So is this me we're dead?

**Nope, you're dead.**

_She's right._

What the hell? Who's there?!

**Sheesh! Can't you be polite? Oh well, you can call me Nameless.**

What? Nameless? That's your name? Well that sounds stupid.

**Hey!**

_And my name is Namine._

Namine? Oh! You're that girl that Roxas was talking about.

_That's right._

_Hi, Namine-chan._

**Hi, Soel-san!**

_Larg-san?_

What the- there's two Mokonas?!

**That's right.**

You got to be kidding me!

**Well, there's some difference. The white Mokona you have name Soel. And the black Mokona I have is Larg. **

Great . . .

**Man. What happen to the old Suki I use to know? I never realized you've changed ever since you lost you memories. I remember last time, you always love Mokona Modoki.**

What?

_Suki._

What do you want? And what the hell are you guys doing in my head.

_That because we want to contact you and this is important._

Important?

**Yeah, listen up. You see. That old man in red bandages, his name is DiZ.**

DiZ?

**Hello! I'm talking here!**

Sorry.

**Okay, we were order by DiZ to erase both Mokona's and your memories about Roxas and what happen in the Virtual Twilight Town.**

WHAT?!

_You mean we won't remember Roxas-kun?_

**Calm down. We won't.**

_Why?_

**Don't worry, Soel-san! Nameless-san has a plan!**

**That's right Larg. **

So what's this 'plan'?

_We want you to pretend that you and Mokona forget about what happen in that virtual and Roxas._

Why?

**Because we don't want the old man to get suspicious. That's what.**

_So you mean we can't tell Sora-kun and his friend about Roxas-kun?_

_That's right. You can't tell Sora yet._

**Otherwise, the old man will get more suspicious about. So both of you better keep you mouth shut about. **

. . . Okay. Oh! Namine!

_Yes?_

You can manipulate and restore memories, right.

_That's right._

Can you restore mine?

_Um . . ._

**That's the problem.**

What do you mean?

_You lost memories are different than anyone else._

Okay, I still don't know what are you talking about?

_Your memories, well . . . it's not inside your heart._

Uh . . . what?

_Your memories are out there, somewhere._

What are you talking about?

**Oh for the love of, your memories are scattered somewhere in the worlds.**

WHAT?!

**Your memories, now formed as feathers are somewhere out there.**

Feathers?

**Yes, feathers. You know I remember a certain princess who lost her memories that formed into feathers and scatter somewhere around different dimensions and realm. But yours is different than hers. Because she lost about a hundred and you lost about seven.**

Okay . . . So who was this princess?

**Come on. You know her. Oh wait, I forgot you've lost her memories.**

_Suki. That's why you have Mokona. Mokona will help detect your feather. And you have to remember that you must go with Sora because he will help you travel the worlds. Okay?_

Well, I guess so.

**Well good. Just to let you know that you in the same room before. But you are now in the real Twilight Town. And today is the day that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going to wake up. And remember, DON'T tell Sora about Roxas. You got that?**

. . . Yeah.

**Well, good luck.**

_Good-bye, Suki._

**Bye, Suki-chan. Bye, Soel-san.**

_Bye, Larg-san. Bye, Namine-chan. Bye Nameless-san. _

Bye . . . but what about Roxas. Will he be okay that I pretend that I forgot about him?

Don't worry, I will.

Roxas?

_. . . Suki's dream end._

* * *

"Gawrsh. Are you two okay?" 

"Hey? Wake up?!"

When Suki and Mokona heard voice, they woke up. And as they woke up, they saw a duck and a strange dog.

". . . WH-what?" Suki responds.

"Are you are alright?" asked the dog.

"We fine!" said Mokona.

"What are you two doing here?" exclaimed the duck.

"Uh . . ." Suki remember not to tell them about Roxas. "We were . . . uh . . . we must've . . . sleepwalking?"

"Suki-chan's right. We sleepwalk."

"Gawrsh. You better be careful next."

_Phew, they believe me . . . for now._ Suki thought.

"So, who are you two? And where are we?" the duck asked.

"Umm . . . My name is Suki."

"And I'm Mokona."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Goofy."

"Donald Duck."

"Nice to meet you." Suki said. _Great, more talking animals._

"Hey, is that Sora?" Goofy respond as he saw and point at Sora inside the container.

"Sora!" Donald shouted.

"Sora . . . wake up!" Goofy joined.

Then, the container started to open. And inside was Sora. Sora yawned and stretched. Then Sora saw Donald and Goofy, he jumped out of the pod and hugged them. "Donald! Goofy!" Then, they held hands and jump around in a circle.

Then, a cricket jumped onto Sora's shoulder. "Wow, that was some nap." Then he jumped of Sora's shoulder.

"You mean we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Suki responded. Then, Sora and the cricket saw Suki.

"Why, hello. Who might you be?" the cricket replied.

"My name is Suki."

Then Mokona jump off her shoulder and land on top of her head. "I'm Mokona!"

"Hello, my name is Jiminy Cricket." Jiminy bowed like a gentleman.

"And I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora-kun!" said Mokona.

"Yeah . . ." Suki responds.

"So what are you two doing here?" Sora asked.

"We found them here." Donald said.

"Umm . . . yeah. We must have sleepwalked." Suki lied.

"So uh, what did we do last?" Goofy asked the others. Sora, who crossed his arms, started to think.

"We defeated Ansem . . ." Sora began. When Suki heard that name, she was wondering about that name. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Suki thought.

". . . Restored peace to the world . . . found Kairi . . ." As Sora continued, Suki heard that other name. _And why does that name sound so familiar as well?_ Suki thought.

Then, Sora uncrossed his arms as he realized something. "Oh, yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far."

"So how come do you thinks we were asleep?" Goofy asked. The three of them couldn't come up with anything. "What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy inquired. Jiminy opened up a tiny journal. "Gee, there's only one sentence: 'Thank Namine.'" Donald gave him the evil eye. "Some journal that is."

Jiminy faltered, but was quick to change the subject: "Well, uh, how about we start by finding out where we are?" The three decided to agree. As they are about to leave, Suki just stares at them. Then, Sora stops and turned to Suki and Mokona. "Hey, you want to tag along with us?"

"Uh . . ." Before Suki answered Mokona responds "Mokona say yes!"

"Okay." Sora turned to leave the room, as Suki followed.

"Sora?" Donald whispered at Sora, "Why so you want them to come with us?"

"I don't know." Sora responds. "But, something tells me they should come along."

* * *

After the tour, with a help with Mokona, the head to the station plaza where Hayner and his gang talk about the king(Hayner, Pence, and Olette don't remember Suki and Mokona). As they arrived, the Dusks appeared and surrounded them. 

"Great!" Suki groaned as she summoned her Tsubasa Blade, "When will they ever leave us alone!"

Sora and the others summoned their weapons. Then, they fight. Later, more of them keep on coming. Which made Sora, Suki, and the others exhausted. When the Dusk was about to attack, a stranger appeared and slashed it, and the stranger has a Keyblade just like Sora has. He proceeded to take out the others until they were gone.

"Who's that?" Mokona asked, then Suki looked at the stranger, then back to Sora and his friends, it looks like they know him. Sora looked up at him and tried to say something, but Donald and Goofy pushed him down. "Your Majesty?"

"Shh!" the 'king' ordered. Hr held out a money pouch. "Take this and get on the train. The train knows the way. And I want Suki and Mokona to go with you!" Sora took the pouch. Before they knew it, the king left.

"Your Majesty!" Donald yelled.

"Well, at least we know he's okay," Sora said

"But, how did he know our names?" Suki asked, confused.

"Never mind that," Sora said, and then turned to Donald and Goofy. "Well, I'm going to look for Riku. What are you going to do to do?"

Donald and Goofy put on serious expressions, which was obviously unusual for them "Uh, I don't think you even have to ask, Sora," Goofy muttered. Sora laughed. "What's so funny?" Donald demanded.

"Your face!" Sora chuckled. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, and then they all broke into laughter. Mokona giggled. As for Suki, she just stares at the three. Then, she looks down. _Is this what it's like . . . to have friends?_ Suki thought.

Then, Sora turned to Suki. "It's look like you coming with us."

"Mokona is very excited today!" Mokona said, "Right, Suki-chan?"

". . ."

"Hey," Sora asked.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

". . . Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really."

". . . Okay," Sora replied, "So what did the king say exactly to do?"

"Mokona say that the king told us to get on the train," Mokona said.

"Alright let's go!" Sora then entered the Train Station followed by Donald, Goofy, Suki, and Mokona.

* * *

As they entered the station, Hayner, Pence, and Olette came in with them. "Hey guys!" Hayner said as they caught up to them. 

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"We came to see you guys off," Hayner replied. "It just seemed like something we ought to do."

Suki looked down. _Roxas . . ._ She thought.

"Really? Thanks!" Sora said, even though he doesn't get it. He went over to the counter and pulled out the pouch.

Olette gasped slightly as she saw it. "What's wrong?" Goofy asked. Olette pulled out her pouch that looks exactly the same pouch Sora has. "Gawrsh, they're the same!"

Sora glanced at the two pouched then shrugged. "Five tickets please," he said, and the foreman hand him the tickets which Sora paid for. As they walked toward the trains, he got a solemn look on his face. Then, Mokona jumped on Sora's shoulder. "You okay, Sora-kun?" Mokona asked.

"Somehow, I get this feeling that we won't see this town again . . ."

"You're probably thinkin' too much," Goofy reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right."

Suki stares at Sora, understands what Sora meant. She looks down, again.

They made their way to the 'Ghost Train'. "Okay let's go guys!" Donald exclaimed, then they got on.

Sora, Mokona(on Sora's shoulder), and Suki turned to Hayner and the gang. "Bye guys"

Hayner seemed to be in a deep thought. "Hey Sora, Suki, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

Suki said nothing. Sora thought about it and replied, "Positive, why did you ask?"

"I dunno."

Sora smiled at them and a tear rolled down on his cheek. The others except Suki were shocked. Sora was surprised when he felt it there. He turned his back on them and wiped it away.

"Sora-kun?" Mokona asked.

"Sorry. Don't know where it came from."

_I do. _Suki thought.

"Pull it together." Hayner chuckled.

Sora smiled and faces them again. "See ya." Sora, Mokona, and Suki got on the train. Hayner and the gang watched as the train door closed, and it sped away.

* * *

All of them, except Suki, watched as the landscape rolled by for a few minutes. Sora pulled out the pouch out of his pocket. He pulled out a blue crystal out of it. "You know . . ." Sora muttered, looking at the crystal as if he was expecting something, "I'm sad." 

"We'll be back," Donald reassured him.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, "we can visit Hayner and those guys again."

"They're right." Mokona(on Sora's shoulder) also agreed, "We will see them again, so don't worry, Sora-kun."

Sora nodded. Suddenly, a bright flash occurred all around the train, and they found themselves riding through the stars, it seemed. Sora watched it for a minute, he looked back at Suki, who was sitting a little far from the others and looking down at the ground.

"Was she always like that?" Sora whispered to Mokona.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Mokona help Suki-chan."

Sora sighed "Yeah . . . I hope so." Then turn his attention to the window.

For Suki, she looked down at the ground for a minute, then look at Sora and the gang. _I know I have to come with them . . . _Suki thought as she looks down again, _but . . . What if . . . I hurt them?_

* * *

At Sunset Hill; Axel, Namine, Riku(as Ansem), and Nameless were there. 

"He's gone . . ." Axel said.

"Sheesh!" Nameless responds, sitting on the ground, back against the fence and arms behind her head, with Larg the black Mokona on top of her head. "What are you so sappy about it."

"Roxas is now fused with Sora, you know that!"

"Calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world already! Like you think Roxas is wiped away to Oblivion. Well, you're wrong. And more importantly, why do you act so gay about him? What are you, Roxas' ex-_girlfriend_?" Then Larg giggled.

"What- Roxas is best friend!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never realized Roxas made friend with a homosexual one."

"I am not-!"

"Quiet, you two!" Riku interrupted, who was in front of Namine.

Axel, looked back at the railroad. Nameless, turned away from Axel. Larg, still giggling.

"Let's go now." Namine responds, sitting on the bench.

"You don't have any place to go, do you? And you don't have anywhere to go back, right?" Axel said, then he turned to the others, "Such things don't exist to guys like us." He looks down.

"That's right. There is no place for me." Namine said as Axel look back at her. "Still . . . I have some places I want to go . . . I have some people I want to see."

"Yeah, same here." Axel responds, "So, why don't you just let us go? The old guy told you to get rid of us, didn't he?" Nameless looks down, as Namine looked up to Riku, confused and surprised.

"Is it . . . true?"

"Just go." Nameless responds.

"You don't think you two should accomplish your task right here?" the two turned to Axel.

"I owe you two." Riku said.

"Did you . . ." Namine said.

"Yes, at Castle Oblivion."

"Okay, thanks then." Then Axel summoned the void. Namine looked at Axel; then Riku; then Nameless, who nodded; then back to Axel, who also nodded.

"I'm sorry." Namine apologized. Then she got up and entered the void. Axel stands there a few seconds, and then entered the void as well. Riku and Nameless watched as the portal disappeared. Then, Nameless got up stand on the bench a just looks at the place from the distance.

"It looks like Sora and Suki left this place."

"Yeah . . ." Riku said. "So are you sure everything is going to work between Suki and Axel?" he asked.

"Positive." Nameless responds. "Beside I know Axel . . . before he turned into a Nobody. Sooner or later, once Suki found her feathers, she'll remember him."

"Axel-kun and Suki-chan will remember again!" Larg said.

"What is this about between Axel and Suki?"

". . . I guess I have to tell you about what happened long time ago."

* * *

That's Chapter 9. Phew! I think this chapter sucks, as well. Stay tune for Chapter 10! Please review. 


	10. The King's Teacher

Hi! Echo's here! My god, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII came out! I must get that game so bad. But I need a PSP! Darn it! Sephiroth and Genesis and Angeal, they're so cool. Must . . . get . . . GAME! Sooner or later.

Sephiroth: Echo . . . thinks I'm . . . cool? She loves me, she really loves ME!

Genesis: No, Sephiroth! She loves ME! Not YOU!

Sephiroth: I'll kill you! (Then, Angeal knocks Sephiroth and Genesis out)

Back to the story! Yay! By the way, this is the chapter where Suki retrieves her feather of memory #1. Chapter 10 is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The King's Teacher**_

After Sora talked about his adventures to Suki and Mokona, the train stopped and they have arrived their destination.

As they got out of the train, Sora looked back at the train and suddenly, the train disappeared in a flash of light. Sora laugh nervously "There goes our ride."

"Don't worry," said Mokona, on top of Suki's head. "Mokona know that we will find a way to leave this place." Then, Suki pulled Mokona out of her.

"Alright, you better tell me about how are you going to help me find my memories." Said Suki.

"Oh, yes! Mokona forgot to tell you!" said Mokona, "Mokona can sense Suki-chan's feather wavelength. And once we go near it, Mokona will go 'MEKKYON'!" Then Mokona made a scary face(If you don't get it, you should watch Tsubasa Chronicle. It's when Mokona widens its eyes. SO CUTE!), which almost scared Suki.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"But that's what Mokona do!" Then Suki, now in a bad mood, shoved Mokona to Sora. "Your turn to watch that stupid pork bun!" Suki shouted to Sora, then walks toward to the tower.

"Mokona's no pork bun! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona shouted and then hopped on to Sora's shoulder. Sora then walks toward the tower. As Sora, Suki and the others approached to the tower, they saw a large guy looking through the crack in the door.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

Then the large guy laughed. "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer; which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!" the large guy explained to them, not looking at them.

Sora and the others were shocked about that. "A Heartless?"

The guy nodded and continued, "That's right. They're the things that come out of the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna make an army of Heartless. Specialty for her." He paused, still looking through the door. "Aw, why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy said.

"Says who?" Then the guy turned around and spotted Goofy and Donald. "Wha . . . aaah! It's you!"

Donald and Goofy's eyes widen at the guy. "Pete!"

"What are you two nimrods doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?!" Donald demanded.

"You two know him?" Sora and Suki asked.

"We sure do," Goofy replied, "Pete's been causing trouble for ages. His Majesty banished him to another dimension some time ago. I wondered how he escaped."

"Oh, so you wanna know how, eh?" Pete asked. "Why Maleficent bailed me out, that's how! And now your world . . . no, no, no, no, all the worlds are gonna be ruled by yours truly. 'Cause, Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em."

"Maleficent, huh . . ." Sora said sarcastically, then he and the others, except Suki, laughed.

"What's so funny? Maleficent's power is so great, she's-"

"She's toast."

Pete was shocked. "You! So you're the ones who did it!"

Sora put his hands behind his head and grinned. "We might've had something to do with it," he said.

"Grr . . . Heartless Squad! Round up!" Pete shouted. Then, several of black creatures appeared. Sora, Suki, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons. Later, they finally defeated them. Now, Pete is getting real angry.

"Grr . . . Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with mighty Pete!" Pete shouted.

"Listen," Suki responded, "when you mean 'Nobody', do you mean that those Nobodies creatures are the only ones that'll mess with you? Or do you mean that 'no one' will mess with you?" Now Pete's getting annoyed.

"So, 'mighty' Pete." Sora retorted, "Who lives in this tower anyway?"

"Oh, you don't know, eh?" Pete confirmed. "Why it's old Yen Sid. Course, he's probably a Heartless by now."

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald asked with astonishment. Then, he went inside the tower.

"Mokona knows Yen Sid!" Mokona said.

"Really?" Sora and Suki questioned?

"Yuuko-san told Mokona everything about Yen Sid. Yuuko-san was also friend with Yen Sid, along with Clow and the others wizards."

"Who's Yuuko?" Sora asked.

"She's that annoying witch who gave me this stupid pork bun." Suki answered.

"Mokona's no pork bun. Mokona is Mokona!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay. Yuuko-san is known as the Dimension Witch."

"Wow." Sora said.

"Wow to yourself." Suki interrupted, "And what so great about this Yen Sid guy?"

"Master Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy explained.

"Wow, sounds powerful!" Sora remarked, amazed. They all went inside the tower after Donald. Pete, on the other hand, started jumping around throwing a tantrum like a child.

* * *

As they entered, they went up the stairs, even though they have to fight through the Heartless in order to go up. As they were almost there, Donald started to complain. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Thing haven't changed a one bit!" 

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then," Goofy remarked.

"So . . . the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, slightly worried.

"Sora-kun! Suki-chan!" Mokona said, jumping up and down.

"What is it now!" Suki shouted.

"Mokona sensed a feather nearby!"

"What?"

"Mokona sensed a feather! Mokona believes the feather's at the top!"

"Then let's go!" Sora remarks. Later, they finally made it to the final floor. Sora, Suki, and Mokona entered last, looking around the place and then saw Donald and Goofy saluting and bowing to Yen Sid, sitting at the desk. Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald greeted to him.

"Hey there!" Sora acknowledged Yen Sid with a wave.

"Great, more wizards . . ." Suki said as she sighs and crossed her arms.

"Sora! Suki! Show some respect!" Donald scolded. Sora chuckled nervously and Mokona giggled and Suki still cross her arms and said 'whatever'.

Yen Sid waved the formality aside. "So, you must be Sora and Suki. Now then, have you met the King yet?"

"We did, Master," Goofy answered. "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Well then," Yen Sid decided, "it seems that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you."

"Wait . . . you mean we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked with disbelief. "I was looking forward to find my friend Riku, and going back to the island together."

"I know," Yen Sid replied. "But everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you find your way back to the island, whether you'll return alone or with your friend, and whether or not the island will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm . . . the key?" Sora held out his hand, and the Keyblade appeared.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade," Yen Sid recited, "You are the key that will open the Door of Light." Sora and the others understand that. Suki however . . .

"Man, will you just hurry up. You're wasting my time right now." Suki exclaimed.

"Patience, Suki." Yen Sid replied calmly, "I know you are searching for something, but you must wait for a while." Then a book appears and opened up. "This book contains valuable knowledge that you will need on your journey. Study it carefully. Once you are ready we will discuss the enemies that you will surely confront." Sora and the others agreed. Suki has no choice but to agree as well. They all began to read:

"_The Beginning"_

_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who shared the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at heart that once was . . . for all the answers are within._

"_Interlude"_

_A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between." What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps . . . for there all confusion will end._

"_The Future Story"_

_Will the day come that this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over . . . and everything will begin._

"There, we finished reading." Suki respond as she cross her arms.

"But wait a sec . . ." Sora started, "Why are the Heartless still running around?"

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless; make no mistake about that," Yen Sid assured them. "However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. As long darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to defeat them."

"Gawrsh, that means if everyone's heart, them Heartless'd disappear!" Goofy figured.

Yen Sid nodded. "Now, it time that I tell you the enemies you'll face on this quest," he said. With a gesture of his hand, a beam of light appeared on the floor. And Donald's image appeared. "Now, if a person like you Donald gives into the darkness . . ." Then Donald's image was replaced by a Heartless. ". . . your heart will be consumed and a Heartless is born."

"Aw . . ." Donald whined

"But you already know this. Now, if the heart becomes a Heartless, what happens to the body and soul?" Then, a Dusk appeared next to the Heartless. "If the person has a strong heart and will- may they be evil or good- becomes a Heartless, an empty shell begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away . . . A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence---for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all."

"Nobodies . . ." Sora repeated silently. "They don't exist . . ."

Suki kept staring at the Dusk for a while. Then looks down and don't know why she look down. Then, Yen Sid continues. "Now, the beings what you see before you are called Dusk, the most common form of a Nobody. The Nobodies can plan, while Heartless act on instinct. They are a much more dangerous force, and they will all try do you harm." The Dusk and the Shadow disappeared. And the images of 3 hooded figures appeared. "Now these powerful Nobodies formed a group called Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII . . ." Suki whispered. She looks at Mokona, who then look at her in a worried look.

"They command the lesser Nobodies," continued Yen Sid, "These Nobodies may seem human and have emotions, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have hearts, so don't be fooled." Sora and the others, except Suki, nodded. "It seems that Organization XIII is working toward a goal, what that goal is we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answered to the riddles of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then the first thing we need is to find him!" Sora figured. "He should know where Riku is, too. They were together when we closed the Door to Darkness. I mean, after we defeated Ansem."

Yen Sid gestured to the door beside them. "But first, you'll need some new traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small." He said. Sora looked over himself, to find that they didn't fit him anymore. "Through that door, you'll find 3 good fairies. If you ask, they'll make you new clothes."

Mokona giggled. "Sora-kun's clothes now small!"

"Gawrsh, you sure are growing Sora," Goofy said with a laugh. "I guess so . . ." Sora chuckled nervously. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to the other room, Suki and Mokona remained.

"Now, Suki." Yen Sid stated. "I have something important to tell you."

Suki crossed her arms. "Well, finally."

"Suki, I know that you lost your memories and they are scattered somewhere around the world."

"Yeah, yeah! I know that!"

"But, there is sometimes you can go with Sora, and sometimes you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Yuuko gave me a message before you came here. And she said that you and Mokona must meet her at Hollow Bastion, she has something you have to do for her."

"Great, not that witch again."

"And by the way." Yen Sid then made a small box appeared. "I believe this belongs to you." As Suki opened the box, inside was . . .

"MEKKYON!" Mokona widen its eyes. "The feather!" Inside the box was a single red feather with some kind of symbol on it(Yes, the symbol was from the Valor Form).

"So this is my feather?" Suki responded. "So what do I do?"

"Place it in front of your heart, Suki-chan!" Mokona explained, "And let it sink in to you." Suki followed. As she close her eyes and place in front of her chest, the feather glows and sink into her like an object sinks in the water. Then, there was a flash of light in her mind.

* * *

_Memory #1 begins . . ._

"_Master, I believe this is the place where it was." Somewhere in this cliff-like place(The Great Maw on Hollow Bastion), there was a young white-haired man in a lab coat, leading his master, who also wears a lab coat but also a red scarf and he has short light blond hair._

"_Are you sure?" the 'master' questioned._

"_I'm sure." The young man said. "I saw something or someone came down. And I believe this might be the place where it land."_

"_Let's just hope you're right. It's almost midnight._

_As they entered the passage(The Dark Depths), they looked around. They thought it was nothing, until . . ._

"_Master! Look!" As the young man pointed where he saw, the 'master' looked and saw . . . a lying figure there._

"_My god!" They two approached to the figure, the figure happen to be a young woman. The woman with long brown hair, that if she stands up, her hair might touch the ground. She wore a light blue furisode with grey feathers printed on it._

"_Are you okay?" the young man asked._

_They heard a groan from her. Then, she got up. Her head look up and stares at the young man, then to the 'master'. To the master's surprise, her eyes have different colors. Her left eye is orange, and her right eye is brown. Then, she nodded._

"_Who are you? And what's your name?" the master asked._

_The woman stares at them for a while, then she finally responds "My . . . name . . . is . . . Yume . . ."_

"_Well it's good that you're alright, My name is-"_

_. . . Memory #1 end._

* * *

Suki, still standing, open her eyes. "Yume . . ." she whispered. Now there's something familiar about that woman. 

"Now Suki-chan has 6 more to go!" Mokona cheered.

"Now that, you've gain your first memory, your journey awaits you." Yen Sid stated. Then, Sora, with new clothes, and the others came back. As Yen Sid explains about locking the gates and travels the new worlds and other stuff, he offers them a Gummi Ship. Sora and the gang, except Suki, saluted to Yen Sid and was about to go on board. Suki, looked back at Yen Sid, "Thank you . . ."

"You are welcome. And, Suki." Yen Sid said. "I want you to know that your feathers have some powerful magic inside. You must retrieve them before it falls into the wrong hands." Suki then nodded. Yen Sid then look at Mokona. "Now we leave it to you now. You are the one that can find her feathers."

"Mokona will do its best!" Mokona cheered. "Mokona is excited today!" Then, Suki went aboard the Gummi Ship.

* * *

In Hollow Bastion, where Yuuko's shop is, there was Yuuko was sitting on the outer walkway of her shop with Maru and Moro and Black Mokona(Yuuko's Mokona, not Nameless') watches their new part timer worker(You guess it! It's Watanuki! AKA APRIL FOOL'S BOY!), sweeping outside, muttering. (Let's just say that this Chapter is where xxxHolic episode 1 already began.) 

"Man," Watanuki muttered, "Why do I have to do this?" Then, he heard a strange noise out of nowhere. He looked around, then looks up, and saw some king of circle forming a symbol in the sky. "Huh?" then the circle beamed down in Yuuko's front yard. Watanuki jump in surprise and backed away. "What the- What's going on!?" Then, he saw Yuuko got up.

"He has arrived." She responded. Yuuko walk forward to where the beam is. As the beam disappeared, the was a man, kneeled to the ground and his head was down.

"It's been a long time, Yuuko-san." The man responded. As he got up, he wears some kind of 'solider' uniform, a red coat, has green bright mako green eyes, and red-brown hair.

Yuuko smirked. "I've been expecting you . . . Genesis." She replied. The man name Genesis, smirked back.

* * *

That's Chapter 9. YES! I MADE GENESIS APPEARED IN MY FANFIC! Since Sephiroth is in the game, why not Genesis! Since Genesis is also a one-winged angel! 

Why is he here? How did Yuuko know him? What does she want with him? Who is Yume? Find out in the next or later chapter. Just to let you know, Yume means 'Dream' in Japanese. And guess what! I heard they created 3 new Kingdom Hearts game! They are called:

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (PSP)

Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Nintendo DS)

And

Kingdom Hearts: Coded (Mobile)

I need those games really bad! Stay tune for Chapter 10! Please review.


	11. Hollow Bastion

Hi! Echo's here! Sorry for the delay! I was busy! CURSE YOU, SCHOOL! I was thinking about making a trilogy of this fansic. So, I call it "Tsubasa no Tenshin Trilogy" (It means "The Divine Will of the Wings" in Japanese). And, I found some anime arts that resemble me and my characters. Just go to my profile and you could look at it. And, I made a complete prequel of Nobody's Angel. It's called Loneliness Never Fades Away. It's about Axel, met a lonely women, who lost her son, then Axel starts to get ill and he can't figure out why. You got to read it! And it's kinda based on xxxHolic Episode 22 and 23. It's a really good and a really sad episode. You should watch it. It's the best episode! Well, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, Yume, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Hollow Bastion**_

_Memory #2 begins . . ._

"_Here you go." A 'giant' muscular man in a white lab coat with short sandy brown wavy hair with blue eyes gave Yume, who has a blanket wrapped around her, a cup of warm coffee. As she takes it, she took a sip._

"_Thank you." She responds._

"_You're welcome." He said, "My name is Aeleus."_

"_My name is Yume." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Aeleus said, then walks away, leaving Yume, the young white haired man, and the blond hair man with a red scarf._

"_So how did you get here? And where you come from?" the white haired young man asked. Yume looked down, said nothing, and then shrugged, shows that she doesn't know._

"_Where's your home? Did something happen?" the blond man with the red scarf asked. Yume said nothing and he saw her eyes gleaming, as if she's going to cry. Then she shook her head. "Oh . . ." he responds._

"_Do you have anywhere to go?" the young man asked. Yume shook her head._

"_. . . I'm alone . . . and I don't have a home anymore." She responds._

_The blond haired man looks at the young man, who smiled and nodded, then looked back at Yume ". . . Well, I guess you should live here." The blond haired man smiled. Yume looked up with surprise._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. You have nowhere to go, so why not here? And, maybe you'll become one of my students." Then she saw Yume smiled._

"_Thank you . . . Ansem . . . Xehanort . . ."_

_. . . Memory #2 ends._

* * *

"Suki-chan! We're here!" Suki woke up when she heard Mokona shouted. _Another memory?_ She thought. Still, some people, even Aeleus, keeps getting familiar. The Gummi Ship landed to their destination. 

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Suki, and Mokona arrived at a new world.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora shouted.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said.

"I hope Leon and the gangs are doing okay." Donald said. Sora looks around as he saw Suki looked around from left to right at each time.

"Suki?" he asked.

"This place . . . I think this place is from my memory . . ."

"Really, Suki-chan?" Mokona asked.

"So you mean you might have been here?" Goofy questioned.

"Well . . . I'm not sure . . ." Suki said, "I only saw some memories from those people I saw . . . but . . ."

"But what?" Sora questioned.

"Something tells me . . . that this place isn't called Hollow Bastion . . ."

"Really?" Donald asked.

"I don't know? But, I'm not sure." Then, they spotted 2 heartless on top of the roof, and then disappeared. "Oh boy . . ."

"Let's go." Sora said and they went further to the town. As they made their way to exit the market they saw a duck, just like Donald, only older and wore some rich clothes.

"Uncle Scrooge?!" Donald exclaimed n surprise.

"Err . . . who?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Scrooge is Donald's uncle and a business typhoon." Goofy answered, "He also helped the King put up the traffic system some time ago."

"A 'TRANSIT' SYSTEM!" Donald corrected Goofy.

"What's all that racket?" Scrooge turned and spotted Donald. "Why, if it isn't Donald and Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge."

"Ah, if only I were . . . I can't seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right." He looked at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted, "Terrible . . .

Then, the group moves on and enters the Borough. As they entered there, they looked around and saw something flashed before them.

"What's that?" Donald demanded/

"That's the town's defense mechanism" they looked up and saw a ninja girl.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried out.

Yuffie smiled, and then gasped. "Look out!"

Then, the Dusks appeared. Good thing Sora, Suki and the others defeated them. "Hey, you guys!" Yuffie waved, and then jumped down. "I see you guys are in top shape."

"What do you expect?" Sora asked, "It looks like you guys are doing alright."

"Well, what did **you** expect?" Yuffie replied. She looked at Suki and Mokona. "So, you must be Suki and Mokona."

"Um, how did you know our name?" Suki questioned.

"Well, this witch, I forgot her name is . . . um what is it? Yu . . . Yuku? Yoko?"

"You mean Yuuko-san?" Mokona corrected.

"Yeah! That's right! Yuuko told me, Leon, and the others all about you."

"Great, that stupid witch." Suki mumbled.

"How are the others doing?" Goofy asked.

"Great!" Yuffie said.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Yuffie said, walking off. She stops and turns around, "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora smiled, then imitates Leo saying, "We may never meet again, but we will never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie giggled, and then Sora nodded. "Everybody's working at Merlin's house. Come on!" Yuffie ran to Merlin's house as Sora, Suki, and the others followed. As they arrived at Merlin's house, they saw a man, typing on the main computer, while 2 people watched him typing. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said smiling. The 3 people turned.

"We missed you!" the 'flower-girl' said.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." The older man chuckled.

"I knew it." The young man added.

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." He replied, which made Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped back.

"You . . . remembered?" Sora asked in confusion, "Does that mean you forgot about us?!" Donald looked insulted. "Thanks!" he grumbled sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" Yuffie asked. "We were sleepin'," Goofy replied.

"Where? In a cold storage." The old man joked.

Suki crossed her arms. "You could say that."

"**Suki**!" the trio shouted at her.

"What! It's true!"

"So you're Suki, right?" the flower girl asked. "My name is Aerith. This is Cid, and Leon." She introduced.

"Mokona is glad to meet you all!" Mokona greeted and waved.

"So, how are things going here?" Sora asked.

"Funny you should ask," Cid muttered.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon replied.

"You mean like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora wondered.

"You got that right." Yuffie answered.

"Sora. Donald. Goofy. Suki." Leon began to say. "We were wondering if you could give us a hand around here."

Sora grinned; Suki still has her arms crossed. "Like we're going to say no?" Sora asked.

". . . I forgot who I'm dealing with," Leon chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Hey . . . what do you mean by that?" Donald demanded.

"Don't worry, just think of it as sort of a 'Leon compliment'," Aerith suggested.

Then, Leon headed to the door. "Meet me at the Bailey. There's something I need to show you," he said to Sora and the gang and walked out. Then, a wizard appeared. "Ah, there you are. Right on time," the wizard said.

"It's Merlin!" Donald shouted.

"Great, more wizards." Suki groaned.

"Oh, you must be Suki and that little fella with is Mokona Modoki Soel, isn't it?"

"Whatever . . ."

"Nice to meet you!" Mokona greeted.

"Oh! Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asked Aerith.

"Oh!" She gasped. She pulled out some membership cards out of her pocket and handed to Sora, Suki, and the others. "Leon thought you should have these."

Sora looked at his card "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" He read aloud in amazement.

"Membership cards!" Donald deduced.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked the others.

"Mokona's honorary member, too!" Mokona cheered.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a card!" Suki shouted at Mokona.

"Mokona don't need card. Mokona is with Suki-chan, which makes Mokona honorary member!"

"Mokona's right." Merlin replied. Then, Suki groaned. "Oh, yes. I forgot." Merlin remarked. "Yuuko told me if you're here; meet her at her shop as soon as possible."

"Great, what does that witch want now?!"

"Well, she said she has something for you, and she has someone you have to meet."

Suki sighs "Fine. Seeya." Suki and Mokona left.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

In the Station Plaza, Axel came out of the portal. Then, he stood there for a minute and watched the sun. _Now what. There's nothing to do around here._ He thought.

"Axel . . ."

He heard a voice and turns around as he saw the same woman, who led him to Yuuko's shop, sitting on the stairs of the station. "You . . ." he responded. "What do you want this time?"

"Axel . . . Before you turned into a Nobody, do you remember any of your past?"

"What do you-" then Axel felt a sharp pain in his head. He dropped to one knee, as he looks back at the woman. Until everything went black.

* * *

**Suki's POV**

Suki and Mokona look around to find Yuuko's Shop. Then they finally did. They saw Yuuko with Maru and Moro, and another Mokona except black. She also saw 2 new people with her. There's a high school student and a strange man in a red overcoat.

"Finally you came." Said Yuuko.

"Whatever." Suki responded. "Who're they?"

"Um, my name's Kimihiro Watanuki." Said the boy.

"Watanuki . . . so that means your birthday is April 1st (Those who don't know, Watanuki means "April 1st" in Japanese)?"

". . . Yeah." Then she saw the man in red smirked at her.

"My name is Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Nice to meet you!" Mokona greeted.

"Okay. Who is he?" Suki turned to Yuuko. Yuuko smiled.

"He is your mentor and your party member."

* * *

_In Axel's dream . . ._

_I saw it!_

_What, dad? What do you mean?_

_I saw it! I REALLY SAW IT! IT WAS REAL! IT'S REALLY REAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THEY'RE REAL!_

_What is it? What did you see, dad?_

_A . . . an angel . . ._

_. . . Um, dad. When you mean 'angel', do you mean that you found a woman you like?_

_No, Axel. When I mean 'angel', I mean a winged person._

_. . . You mean . . ._

_Yes, my son. I saw a real live angel . . . with these great, white, majestic, angelic wings . . . flying in the sky . . ._

_What if it's just a bird?_

_No, it's not a bird, I'm sure. It's a real angel._

_. . . Axel's memory #1 end._

* * *

Then, Axel woke up. _Was that . . . my memory?_ As he got up, he looked forward and saw the woman, still sitting on the stair. "Who are you?" he responds. The woman smiles at him and started to disappear until he heard her said: 

_Go to Yuuko's shop at Hollow Bastion . . . it'll help you gained what you have lost . . ._

Axel stood there as the woman disappears. Few minutes later, he has no choice but summoned the portal to Hollow Bastion, to Yuuko's shop.

* * *

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Suki yelled. "I NEED A MENTOR! THIS IS STUPID!" 

"It's not stupid." Yuuko calmly responded, "He's just gonna train you so you could be ready."

"Like I really need help."

"You have to deal with it, it's the only way." Then, Yuuko realized that the portal has been summoned, and Axel came out. Yuuko smiled, "I expect you to be here."

"HI, AXEL-KUN!" Mokona greeted to Axel.

"Well, what do you want with me?"

"Well, I have 2 things for you and Suki." Yuuko smiled. "One, you and Suki have a party member Genesis. And two, you have a price for it."

"Great, and what is it." Suki demanded.

". . . You two will work part-time job with Watanuki for me!"

". . . WHAT?!" Suki and Axel shouted.

"You heard me."

"This better be a joke!" Suki shouted.

"What she said is true." Genesis said as he crossed his arm. "Think of it as your . . . training."

"THIS IS NOT TRAINING TO ME!"

"Well, like I said, deal with it." Yuuko giggled. "So, what'll it be?"

". . . Fine."

"Good!" Then Yuuko turned to Axel. "Well, Axel. You should accept it as well. Otherwise, that Organization XIII destroys you."

". . . Fine, I'll accept it."

"Good."

"SUKI-CHAN AND AXEL-KUN! WORK HARD!" Mokona cheered.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Suki yelled at Mokona.

Then Yuuko turned to Suki, "Just to let you know that I might give you some day off, so you could go with Sora."

"Whatever." Suki said.

"Good." Then she turns back to Axel again. "By the way, I go inside and hide in my shop if I were you."

"Why?" Axel questioned.

"Just do it." Axel has no choice but to do what she said. As he hid behind the sliding door, "I don't know why-"

"SUKI!" Suki turned as she saw Yuffie coming. "There you are! Where were you?! Sora and Leon need you help, there's an attack!"

"Okay."

"I'll come, too." Genesis responds.

"Uh, what?"

"I thought I could give you a helping hand." He smirked.

"Whatever. Mokona, you stay here okay?"

"OKAY!" Mokona said.

"Good." Suki turned to Genesis. "Well, come on let's go." Then, Yuffie lead Suki and Genesis to the Bailey. As, they leave. Axel came out.

"Good thing that girl didn't see you." Yuuko responded. "Otherwise she'll know that you're _still_ an Organization XIII member."

* * *

Suki and Genesis finally made it to the Bailey; they help Sora and Leon to fight the Nobodies. After they finally defeat them, Sora and Suki ran out of the Bailey until they heard a voice. 

"The Keyblade and the Tsubasa Blade . . . Truly marvelous weapons. If only were in more . . . capable hands." Then they heard a group of men laughing.

"Show yourself!" Sora shouted.

Then, group of five men in black hooded trench coat appeared.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted.

"Good! Let's settle this!" Sora yelled.

"What a shame," said the hooded leader. "And here I was hoping we could be friends." The other men laughed. The hooded leader glance at Suki, who was glaring at him, until she heard the man's voice in her head. _It's been a while . . . little girl . . ._ Suki winced as she heard it. Then the men disappeared.

"Wait!" Donald shouted, and started running down the path. Then one of the members appeared in front of him and blocks the path. Donald glances back at the spot where they once were, then to that man. "What's the big idea?!"

"Oopsy-daisy!" the man, with a 'surfer-dude' accent, said sarcastically.

"Move!" Sora shouted.

"Now, do you think it's polite, shutting me down like this?"

"I said get outta the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald shouted.

"See, that WOULD work- if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Suki was staring at the man, that he sounds so familiar. Until, a light flash in her head and blurt out. "Braig?" the man glance at her, then laughs.

"Well, well. So you remember my 'real' name? But sorry, I'm not the same person that you used to know. He's long gone, and I'm the new me." He said. "But, look at you. All grown up. Even though, the reports said that you were dead. I must be mistaken."

_Dead?_ She thought.

"Some tough talk for someone who stood at the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all the fighting." Sora retorted.

"Oh dear," the man groaned, "I think you got he wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?"

"As if. And maybe I ought to remind you what you're dealing with."

"Remind me?" Sora falter for a second then went back serious.

The man began to laugh. "That's right! He used to give me that exact look!"

"I guess you think you can psych me out saying really random stuff."

"Gee, I just don't know." Then, there was an awkward silence. "Be a good boy now." He waved.

"Wait!" Donald shouted. He ran up to tackle. But, the man disappeared, so Donald plopped onto the ground. Donald picked himself up. "Nuts! He got away!"

* * *

With a short conversation outside the Bailey. Suki told Sora that she won't tag along with him for a while because she has to work for Yuuko. Sora doesn't mind. That he'll know she come with them later. Then, Sora's membership card was the keyhole and Sora opened the path to a new world. They said goodbye and went to a new world. 

Suki and Genesis went back to Yuuko's shop. She stared at the shop. "My drift better be over soon. So, I can get out of that place." The grumbled. Suki entered the shop. Genesis smirked at Suki behind her. "This day keeps getting better and better." Then he enters the shop.

* * *

That's Chapter 11! Yes, Suki won't be going with Sora for awhile. SORRY! And besides, I always wonder what was Axel doing when Sora was traveling. So, I made Axel and Suki have part-time job for Yuuko! Imagine, Axel . . . CLEANING! XD LOL! Stay tune for Chapter 12! 


	12. Bad Habits

Hi! Echo's here! GUESS WHAT! I went to Youtube and watched CLAMP in Wonderland 2! It was the best AMV I ever watched! You got to watch it, it's SO COOL! With all our favorite anime works from CLAMP! And Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation OVA 1 has finally came out! YAY! Well, here's chapter 12(This chapter is based on xxxHolic episode 2). ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, Yume, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Bad Habits**_

Suki, Axel, and Watanuki were getting a little frustrated at Yuuko's house. Watanuki was in the kitchen making sake-seared fish and grilled miso-makerel (Suki thought "Why does she always eat with Sake?"), with a help with Axel (I know all Axel fan girls(even though I'm also an Axel fan girl), just deal with it! Axel . . . COOKING!); while Suki went to go buy some Grocery with white Mokona (let's just say that Yuuko's shop transported them to Japan).

Watanuki was in a white apron and a white bandana on top of his head, under his apron was his school uniform. For Axel, he also wore a white apron and a white bandana. Under Axel's white apron, was his black sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck and his black pants (Again, Axel fan girls, DEAL WITH IT!). While Watanuki cuts the Chinese cabbage and Axel search some ingredients in the shelves; Mokona, Maru, and Moro watched. Until . . .

"Watanuki!" Black Mokona jumped to get Watanuki's attention, but he ignores it.

"Axel-kun!" Black Mokona jumped to get Axel's attention, but he ignores as well.

"Watanuki! Axel-kun!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY HERE?!" Watanuki shouted.

"But the pot's boiling over!" Black Mokona said.

"Boiling over!" Maru repeated.

"Boiling over!" Moro repeated as well.

"What?" the two looked at the pot, it is in fact, boiling over. Watanuki shouted and came to the pot to make it stop. But when he removed the cap of the pot, he accidentally drops the cap and fell to his foot. He screams again, then slips. Axel couldn't help it but laughs.

"See, told you." Black Mokona giggled.

"Told ya." Maru and Moro repeated.

"COULDN'T YOU TURN IT DOWN FOR US?!" then turn to Axel, who was laughing. "AND YOU! STOP LAUGHING!" Axel stopped, but he couldn't help it. Watanuki sighs. "Part time work really takes a lot out of you.

"Sheesh, what's all the racket?" said Suki's voice. Suki just came back from the Grocery Store, carrying 4 plastic bags, and White Mokona was on top of her head.

"Pot's boiling over. And Watanuki slipped."

"Watanuki slipped." Maru and Moro repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Watanuki shouted and stands up to continue cooking. Then . . .

"Is it ready yet?" said Yuuko's voice.

"No, it's not. If everyone would stop bothering me . . ."

"Makes no difference to us. We just need a refill." Said Genesis. Yuuko was leaning against the side of the kitchen entrance, and Yuuko was holding an empty small sake bottle. And Genesis was leaning against the other side.

"Refill!" Maru repeated.

"Refill!" Moro repeated as well.

"You finished already?!" Watanuki, Axel, and Suki shouted.

"Can we get another one, please." Yuuko said. Then gave Watanuki the empty bottle.

"Yes ma'am." He sighs. Then Yuuko saw the miso jar. "Isn't this premium miso?" she dipped her finger in it and tastes it.

"Hey, don't stick your finger in that!"

"Just a little won't matter."

"No, absolutely not! It'll ruin the grilled miso-mackerel! Can't you mind your manners for once? This is getting stupid, these two idiots aren't even much help!"

"Who're you calling idiots, you idiot?!" Suki shouted.

"Yeah, you heard me. And I'm NOT AN IDIOT, YOU OLD LADY!"

"I'M NOT OLD, I'M 15 YEARS OLD! MY HAIR MAY BE WHITE, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M OLD!"

"Right . . ." said Axel.

"YOU SHUT UP, PORCUPINE REDHEAD!"

"POCUPINE REDHEAD?! WHY YOU LITTLE-" then, the three started arguing. Then, Yuuko, Genesis, White and Black Mokona, and Maru and Moro sensed that someone is coming. Then, Watanuki, Suki, and Axel stopped to see what's happening.

". . . It seems we have a customer . . ." Yuuko and Genesis smiled.

* * *

A young woman came to the shop and looked around. "Um, excuse me. Is anyone here?" She answered. "I was walking home when I found myself barging in here." 

"I knew it." Watanuki muttered, He, Axel, Suki, Maru, and Moro were peering through the door; where the woman, who was sitting, Yuuko was in front of her, and Genesis was leaning against the wall, looking the customer. "They always come here without realizing it."

"Did she set a trap or something?" Suki wondered. Axel shrugged.

"This is my shop." Yuuko explained to the customer. "A shop that grants wishes."

"Grant wishes?" said the customer.

"Indeed. Your presence here can only mean that you have a wish to fulfill." She continued. "I'll grant you this wish. However, I must receive payment for it."

"Always the hustler." Watanuki muttered.

"Plain and simple." Axel added.

"Hustler!" Maru repeated.

"Hustler!" Moro repeated.

"Hey! I heard that!" Yuuko pointed at them, which surprised them. And Maru and Moro giggled. Then Yuuko turned to the woman. :Now, shall we hear your wish now?"

"Umm . . . I don't think any wish comes to mind." She said. "It's just something's wrong with my finger lately. My pinky finger has been feeling stiff and it won't move anymore." She lifts her hand and shows her pinky. She moves all her fingers in her hand, but only the pinky finger didn't move, like it was frozen or something. "I checked the doctor, but they said that there's nothing wrong with it."

". . . Might you have a bad habit that troubles you?"

"Bad habits? Well, I don't think I have any bad habits."

". . . Really?"

"Yes."

"Bad habits?" Suki whispered. The three looked at her pinky finger, until they were shocked. They saw black smokes, coming from that pinky finger. Yuuko looked at her, then gave her the ring.

"I'll give you this. If you wear it, it might make you finger feel better."

"Will it?" she said? "Will it make my finger move again?"

"You can do with it what you please. I don't mind either way, even if you prefer to discard it."

Then Genesis leans off the wall and look at the woman. "However, consider this: What purpose does your pinky finger serve?"

"Pinky?" Suki wondered. Watanuki and Axel looked at their pinky finger. Maru and Moro's pinky fingers were tied by the red ribbon, and they giggled.

* * *

Suki and Axel were outside of Yuuko's shop, they both beating the rugs to get rid of the dust (They both wear breath mask, just to let you know). While Genesis was sitting on the outer walkway, reading a silver hard-cover book entitled Loveless(No, I'm not talking about that yaoi manga! I'm talking about that novel from FF7! If you don't know, go to Final Fantasy Wikia). And White Mokona was on Genesis's shoulder. 

"This is stupid." Suki muttered. "When are we going to get out of this shift."

"Patience." Genesis replied. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." She said sarcastically. "Well you're no help! You didn't do anything!"

"True. I'm not suppose to work, I'm suppose to train you."

"YOU DIDN'T TRAIN ME YET!"

"True, but like I said, be patience."

"Patience!" White Mokona repeated, then giggled. Then, the customer from yesterday came back.

* * *

Minutes later, the customer was going to leave. She still wears the ring that Yuuko gave, but it looks dirty than before. And the black smoke is getting worse, even the smell that made you wants to vomit. The smoke gets worse and grows whenever she answers Yuuko's question; like her age is 21, her job is at the advertising company, have any boyfriend, it went worse. She said she has to leave because her boyfriend is waiting for her, so Watanuki, Axel, and Suki asked Yuko if they can have a break. She said okay. Then, the three started to follow the woman. They went to the city to look for. 

"I hate to be rude, but isn't it like . . . um stalking?" Suki asked.

"But, still. Where is she?" Watanuki looked around.

"Hey, it's her." Axel pointed and saw the woman came out of the Dental. Then, 2 women were talking to her to pick up some lunch.

"I thought she said she's going to meet her boyfriend?" Axel asked. "And . . . didn't she say she works at the advertising company?" As they walk pass the Dental, they overheard the people that the woman work for.

"Didn't you know, she's 28 years old?"

_28? But she said she's 21? _Suki thought.

"What? Really?"

"She may look young, but she's 28."

"Why can't she reveal her true age?"

"I don't know, but I do know she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"What?! But she was just telling me about her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's just not her age . . . with her . . . it's always like that."

"This is bad, I'll bet it's just a bad habit by now."

_Habits . . . Habits . . . Habits . . ._

"No wonder!" Watanuki finally get it. "The smokes from her pinky finger are her lies!"

The three went after her, until they saw that woman with a young teenage girl having a survey.

"What's your age?"

"I'm 22." Then, the smokes grew.

"Your job?"

"I work in the fashion industry." It grew more, and the stench became worse.

"God!" Suki muffled, "It's like I can't breathe anymore." Suki looked back and saw Axel and Watanuki, tried to cover their mouth and nose so they don't smell the stench. The stench started to slow them down. Then they saw the woman, talking to her friend in the middle of the crossing. As it blinked cross light blinked red, her friend said bye and left, as the woman said goodbye, she notice something wrong with her ring.

"Oh my, my ring look so dirtier. Maybe I should take it off so I can clean it . . ."

"NO! DON'T TAKE IT OFF!" the three shouted, but it was too late. The woman already removed the ring, and the smoke released and grew larger. Then the woman felt strange.

"My . . . my body . . . I . . . I can't move . . ." the bad news is that she's in the middle of the road, and the truck is coming.

"Oh no!" Watanuki saw it. Then, he saw Suki ran to her. "Suki?"

Suki didn't listen to him. The truck was almost there. She heard the truck put itself on break, but it couldn't stop. Suki then push the woman out of the way. Even though she got the woman out of there, but Suki was almost in front of the truck. Watanuki and Axel tried to approach her, until . . .

Suki felt that someone already pushes her out of the way. She looks back and saw that it wasn't either Watanuki or Axel, it was the same woman with long wavy snow white hair in her pink yukata.

_Who's that? _Watanuki thought.

_It's her! _Suki and Axel thought. The mysterious woman smiled at Suki, then the truck 'ran' over her. Suki was now safe, she look back at the woman she pushed, it looks like she's knockout. Then Watanuki and Axel came to her.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Suki got up and went to the front of the truck, there was no blood on it. She looks down, and the mysterious woman's body wasn't there. She looked around, the mysterious woman was nowhere. But all she found was the woman's ring.

* * *

Watanuki, Axel, and Suki took the woman to the hospital. Before that, Suki asked the truck driver about seeing another woman that saved her. The driver thought she was crazy, saying that the only woman he saw was the woman that Suki saved. Suki decide to forget about, but still. She wants to know who that woman is, and what happen to her. She'll think about it later. Good thing the woman in the hospital was now going to be fine . . . for now.

* * *

The next day came, and now its time for Suki's day off. Suki, Genesis, and Mokona woke up early. The others were probably sleeping still. 

"Suki, you're ready to leave?" Genesis asked.

"Whatever."

"But before that." Genesis pulls something out of his pocket. It revealed some kind of deck box. Then he handed to Suki. "Here. You need this."

"What is this?" She asked as she was about to open it.

"Spell Tags." Genesis answered. Suki open it, it's about over 30 spell tags in there.

"Spell Tags?"

"They're powerful items that can help you cast magic."

"Spell tags are very helpful!" Mokona, on top of Suki's head, said.

"Right . . ." Suki said, as she attached the deck box on her belt. "And more importantly, how are we going to get to Sora?"

Genesis smiled, then points at Mokona. "That's why we have Mokona." Mokona looked and cheerfully smiled at Genesis. Genesis nodded, then Mokona nodded. Until Mokona started to glow, then its red gem started to shine and jumped.

"Mokona is very excited today!" Then, golden wings sprouted out of Mokona's back, and a strange circle appeared on the ground. Then opens its mouth very wide.

"Oh great! That pork bun is gonna eat us right now!" Suki shouted.

"Don't worry, it's the only way to travel." Genesis replied.

"What?!" then Suki and Genesis were now swallowed by Mokona. And then, Mokona jumped into the strange circle. After, the circle vanished.

* * *

That's Chapter 12! Yes, now Suki and Genesis are now going to help Sora. Now, the next chapter is going to be on Beast's Castle. Stay tune for Chapter 13! Review please! 


	13. The Beauty and The Beast

Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!! Happy birthday to me!!! Happy birthday to me!!!! Hi! Echo's here! I already celebrated my birthday! I GOT A NINTENDO DS AND POKEMON PEARL! YAY! And I'm so sorry for the delay! Don't hate me! DON'T LEAVE ME! (SOBS)! I'm so sorry! I was so busy with school! CURSE YOU, SCHOOL! And winter break is here! FREEDOM (for now)! And also, I was watching the Kingdom Hearts: the Stupid Files! My god it was so funny and random! Man, it cracks me up, that you have to watch it! And OMG! Tsubasa Chronicles are almost over! AHH! Well, here's chapter 13. ENJOY! And Happy Late Holiday!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, Yume, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Beauty and The Beast **_

Outside of the castle; Sora, Donald, and Goofy already landed there.

"Well, here we are." Sora said.

"Let's get inside!" Said Donald. But, when there are about to, the heard a noise behind them. They turned and look up, the saw the sky formed like a giant raindrop and when it came down to the ground, it started to disappear and inside of that raindrop was . . .

"Okay, that was the weirdest way to travel. Next time, I'm taking the Gummi Ship instead!" Suki shouted.

"That was fun!" Mokona said happily as it land on top Suki's head.

"Suki! Genesis! Mokona!" Sora called.

"Oh, hey." Suki answered.

"Good to see you again." Said Genesis.

"So, you're ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Suki said.

As they all enter the castle, it was dark when they look around, until they heard a roaring noise. Suki, Sora, and the others (except Genesis), winced.

"Um okay," Suki responded, "Either it's just my imagination, or a monster roaring, or Mokona's stomach is growling?"

"But Mokona's not hungry yet!" Mokona said.

"Crap. I wish it was your stomach. And what do you mean you're not hungry yet?! You eat any food that's larger than you in just one gulp!"

"Hey," Goofy interrupts, "does anyone recognize that noise?"

Sora listen to another roar and finally remembers "Oh, yeah! That's the Beast!"

"Yeah!" said Donald.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Said Goofy. They look around, until Sora spotted a Heartless.

"Look!" then the Heartless sneak across the floor into the Parlor Room.

"C'mon!" Donald yelled. Then they all went after it. As they went inside, they look around. "Be on guard." Said Genesis.

As Donald look around, he saw a glowing rose inside a glass container. As he approach it, a Heartless appeared out of nowhere, which made Donald jumped back, surprised. "Quack! Found it!" he said as he back away.

Then, more Heartless appears. They all summoned their weapons and went to their fighting stance. The more they destroyed, the more Heartless appeared.

"Argh! There's no end to these freaks!" Suki grunted.

"Then use the Spell Tag that I gave you." Genesis said.

"Fine." She open her deck box and pick up a random Tag when she look a it, there's a Kanji character that she recognized and she reads "Fire?" Then as the Heartless charged on her, a ring of fire surrounds her witch causes to shield her and the Heartless that charges to her disappear. Then the ring of fire disappears. "What the-?"

"Now finally know how to use them." Said Genesis. But more Heartless came.

"Aw come ON! Enough already!" Sora groaned.

"Somebody help us!" Donald Yelled.

Then, the roar sounded out, and the door slammed open. It was a Beast-like being. All the Heartless charge at him, but the Beast slammed them to the wall.

"Just in time!" Sora went to the Beast. But the Beast pushed him out of the way, the same thing he did to Donald and Goofy. Suki and Genesis help them up. The Beast picks up the rose's container gently and walked out.

"Sheesh. What's with him?" Suki questioned.

"Beast looks scary to Mokona!" Mokona said, hiding in Suki's hood.

"Gee, do you think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked.

"With many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora nodded.

As they went back to the hall, then they went to the East Wing because Donald said he thought he saw someone up there. Then they found the door at the end of the hall. Then, they heard a voice inside. "What am I going to do?" a voice cried.

Sora silently pointed at the door, indicating that someone was inside. Donald nodded then walked to the front door of the room. "Okay," he muttered, and charged at the door so he could bust it opened.

"Donald!" Sora and Suki warned him.

Just then, the door swung open just as Donald jumped at it and landed flat on his face. Suki put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She groaned.

"Hey!" Donald shouted, "Who opened the door." Then, it reveals a brown haired girl with brown hair, and wears a blue and white dress.

"Oh, you're here!" the woman shouted as she recognized Donald and hugs him. Then she saw the other. "Sora! Goofy!"

"Hiya," Sora waves. Then, the woman spotted Suki, Mokona, and Genesis.

"Oh, who are they?" Belle asked as she let Donald down.

"This is Suki, Genesis, and Mokona." Sora introduced.

"Hey," Suki waved, "So, can you explain what happen here?"

* * *

When Belle told everyone that the Beast been acting strange, that he locks up his servants in the dungeon on the West Wing, they decided to go there. When they arrive there, they saw some kind of wardrobe blocking the entrance that leads to the dungeon.

Sora then pushed the wardrobe and saw the door. "Found it!" Sora exclaimed.

Then the "wardrobe" woke up. "Do you mind?!" then she scoot back to that spot and fell asleep.

"Great . . . Now what are we going to do?" Suki said.

"We could push it while it's asleep." Donald said.

"Or we could just ask?" Goofy suggested.

"Well, what do you think?" Sora asked Suki and Genesis. They agree on Goofy's. Then, they realized that Mokona's missing. Until they spotted Mokona, hopping in front of the wardrobe for attention.

"Oi! Wardrobe-sama!" Mokona said to the Wardrobe, who then woke up and look down at the hopping Mokona.

"Yes?"

"Can you please move so that you could let Mokona's friends can go in? Sora-kun and Suki-chan were on a rescue mission for Belle-sama."

"Oh, it's about time." Wardrobe smiled. Then, she let them go inside.

As they were inside, Donald saw the door that the servants might be in there. Donald tried to push, but it won't budge. Until the door woke up, and it reveals itself as a Heartless. Sora, Suki, and the others were on the stance and battle the Heartless. Donald and Goofy focus on the other Heatless that appears, while Sora, Suki and Genesis focus on the Thresholder Heartless. It took them awhile, and then they finally defeat it. Now they went to that entrance.

They were inside of the dungeon, but they found no one. Just a clock, candlestick, teapot and a teacup. Until they realized those items they saw were actually the servants. The servants explain about what happen to the Beast, who was actually a Prince. The Prince was a cruel one, and then met an old woman who was looking for shelter. But he turned her away. Until it reveals that the woman was actually an Enchantress, and then she put a curse on the Prince and the servants. But, the bad news is that the Enchantress passed away after, that they've been cursed for 10 years. So Sora and the gangs decided to go help the Beast. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip decide to come so they can lead them to the Secret Passage.

* * *

As they're in the Secret Passage, Sora looks around. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"There is a secret door in this hall," Lumiere replied. "And it's hidden by a strange contraption."

"What sort of contraption?" Suki asked.

Then, Cogsworth jump to the handle that swung down with his weight. Then 4 lanterns dropped down in various parts of the passage, and one was right next to them. But, it seems to be covered in darkness. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts explain to Sora about light the lantern, and also they have to do it quickly because Cogsworth can't hold on much longer. Until . . .

"Mokona know! Let Suki-chan hold the lever!" Mokona said.

"What? Since when did I volunteer?!" Suki shouted. But Mokona didn't pay attention.

"Don't worry, Cogsworth-san, Suki-chan can will hold it for you. Right, Suki-chan?"

"Oh for the love . . ." Then, Suki grabbed Cogsworth and put him down and then hold the lever. "There, happy now?!"

"Why, thank you Miss Suki." He thanked.

"Whatever . . ." she muttered. _Man, I'm gonna kill that talking Manju-bun sooner or later._ She thought.

The task was done and everybody regrouped at the end of the hall. Then, Sora opens the Secret Door and they all went to the Hallway that leads to the Beast's Room.

* * *

It took them a while to get there, and they finally found the door to the Beast's room. Suki and Mokona were already there. When she was about to open, she heard voices in there. She could here the Beast, and another familiar voice.

"She's going to take everything you have: your castle, your precious rose. And then, your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will make you strong." Said the voice.

_That voice . . ._ Suki thought.

"I have enough of strength," said the Beast's voice, "All I want is-"

"What? To love, and to be loved in return? Who could ever love a Beast?" then there was a roar of anger that Suki heard. Then, Sora came up to her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mokona sense trouble!" So, Suki and Sora busted the door open and saw the Beast . . . with an organization member.

"See? She has accomplices," he said to the Beast. Then, he disappears.

"Dilan! Wait!" Suki shouted, but then stop herself when she realized what she said. _Is that his name?_

Then, Sora walked to the Beast. "Hey, Prince!" he called out.

Then the Beast roared and starts to attack Sora and the gangs.

"Great, what are we going to do?" Suki yelled. Then, Genesis went in front of Suki, Sora, and the gangs.

"Let me handle this" he said. He pulled his sword out and as he place his hand on to the red blade and slides his hand on the blade's side, red fiery-glowing energy appeared on the blade. Then the Beast was about to attack, and Genesis rise his sword and made the Beast's claw's and the blade collide when there was a burst of energy(Yes, I got that part from Crisis Core). The sword's energy was so powerful that Genesis pushed the Beast away that made Beast crashed to the wall and fell forward to the ground facedown.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL HIM?!" Suki yelled at Genesis.

"No, I'm just waking him up, that's all." Genesis smirked. Then the Beast opened his eyes and got up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Oh! Master!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"Cogsworth? What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, you threw your servants in the dungeon, that's what." Suki said.

"I did?"

"Uh . . . yes . . ." Cogsworth said.

"So, who was that guy who was talking to?" Sora asked.

Then the Beast thought and remembers. "Xaldin!" he exclaimed. "That's his name. He came from the darkness. He used my anger to control me! He turned my sorrow, my pain, my anger . . . and turned it all into rage! There's nothing I can do, I could no longer see the truth . . ."

"Sheesh, why does it have to be drama?" Suki muttered. Then, she looks down and thinks. _Xaldin? Dilan? What's going on? Why Dilan rearrange his name and add an X there? Is that the way they get there name as Nobodies? I wonder . . . _And good thing Sora and the others cheer him up. Then, the Beast had no choice but to join Sora and the others to find Belle.

* * *

But, the bad news is that Belle is not in her room. So they went to look for her and they found her in the Ballroom, chased by a giant Heartless, Shadow Stalker. Sora and the gang defeated it, but then turned into Dark Thorn(Suki: Ugh! This is going to take forever!). Then, they finally defeat it(Suki: Thank you, God!).

"We did it!" Sora shouted.

"So you think . . ."

They turned and saw Xaldin.

"XALDIN!" Beast roared.

"Farewell." Before he leaves, he turned to Suki and chuckled. "And farewell to you, Miss Suki." Suki winced and Xaldin disappears.

Well, things get a little better between the Beast and Belle. Now, Sora unlocks the new world. And it's time to leave. Now Suki decide to go on a ship than Mokona's stomach! When they were about to board, Sora and Mokona (who was on Sora's shoulder)looks at Suki, who was looking down.

"Suki?" Sora asked.

". . . Huh?" she snapped back to reality.

"Suki-chan's okay?" Mokona asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." When Sora and Mokona board the ship, Suki look up at the sky. _I wonder what Organization member I'm going to meet next?_ She thought. Then she board in.

* * *

That's Chapter 13! I have some good news; Sqaure-Enix released the extended trailer of Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII! I watched it, it's SO COOL! Go to YouTube and watch it! Next chapter is going to be the return of Hollow Bastion. And the Next chapter after that is going to be another Suki-Axel-Watanuki-Adventure(and Doumeki and Himawari will make their appearance!)! Stay tune for Chapter 14! Review please! And have a Happy New Year!

Note: just to let you know I update my poll chapter of Swordsman's Fantasy VII(One Piece Final Fantasy VII crossover). You could go to that fanfic and vote if you want.

Crazy news: I had this weird dream that Yuuko, Himawari, Watanuki, Suki, and Axel do the Hare Hare Yukai Dance (If you don't know this dance, go to Youtube and watch it. It's so COOL! It's from the anime Haruhi Suzumiya). And I was all like ". . . ". That's all I have to say!


	14. The Storybook

Hi! Echo's here! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I WAS ROLE-PLAYING AT AXIRA'S FORUM. IT WAS FUN THERE! And another new, Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation already came out! AND TSUBASA CHRONICLE AND XXXHOLIC ARE ALMOST OVER! Well, here's chapter 14. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, Yume, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Storybook**_

_Memory #3 begins . . ._

_Yume was walking around the hallway of the lab. She now wore her lab coat. Class was over, but she like to look around a bit. Then she heard a voice, it came from the lab room. She peeked in and saw someone working on the lab table. She realized it was Even, one of the Ansem's students. She opens the door, so she thought she could say hi._

"_Um . . . Hello-" Then she saw him flinched in surprise and he turned around to her, angrily._

"_Dammit, Braig! What do you want now?! Can't you show some respect to your elders?! Now stop bothering-!" then he realized it was Yume, who was stunned and surprised. And both her hands cover her mouth, eyes wide, as if she saw a ghost that nearly scared her to death. "Oh! You're the new student. I-I'm sorry! I thought you were Braig . . ."_

"_Oh! No! __**I'm**__ sorry! I didn't mean to bother you." Yume apologized. "But what are you doing here, anyway? Class was over, right?"_

"_I know. But I like to work a little bit more." Then he went back to his work. She looks and saw there were some test tubes and beakers. _

"_My, you sure are busy."_

"_Yep." He went back to work, and then realized that Yume was still staring at the sets. "Um . . . do you need anything?"_

"_Huh? Oh! Well, I was wondering if I could borrow some of these sets."_

"_Really? For what?"_

"_Um . . . just . . . well . . . things, that's all." _

"_. . . Well, I do have some extras that I haven't use for a long time."_

"_Really? You won't mind."_

"_Of course." Then he left the room. Few seconds later, he came back with a box sill with test tubes and beakers. "Here you go."_

_She smiles. ". . . Arigato!" then said good-bye and left. Which leaves Even, standing there, confuse. _

"_Um, you're welcome?" then he thought: __**Um, it means "thank you"? Right?**_

_. . . Memory #3 ends._

* * *

"Suki-chan?" Suki heard a voice. She woke up and it was Mokona. "Suki-chan okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." They were in the Gummi Ship. And it appears that something's controlling it and taking them back to Hollow bastion.

* * *

"I wonder what's up." Sora muttered. Then saw several Heartless ran out the door and vanished. Then, they ran into Merlin's house. Merlin was inside. "Well . . . took your time, did you." 

"Oh, so you were the one who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked. Merlin nodded.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I found this in the Zero section." Then a book appears.

"Um, a book?" she responds.

"Pooh's Storybook!"

"Huh?"

"I knew that you were a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, so I summoned you. But that used quite a bit of my power . . . and then those infernal Heartless . . . though I did use some of my most powerful magic . . . Wait, Leon and the others need to hear this too . . .wait right here." He disappears in a puff of smokes.

"I wondered how Pooh's doing," Sora wondered, "Maybe I'll go visit him."

"But I thought that wizard guy said." Suki stated. But, Donald opens the book and Sora was ready.

"Cover for me!" Sora ordered.

"Sora!" Genesis shouted. But Sora already went inside the book.

"Hmph. Baka." Muttered Suki.

"Look!" Donald shouted. A Heartless ran through the door. "Let's get it!" Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons and chased the Heartless.

"Guys! What about Sora?!" Suki shouted as she points the book. But Donald and Goofy are already outside. "Great. What are we going to do with this?"

Then Genesis looks at Mokona. Who looked back. Then Mokona smiled and nodded.

"Mokona would take care of it." Genesis responds.

"Hai!" Mokona said.

"How?" she questioned. Then Mokona open its mouth wide, then the book started to glow and forms into a small yellow glowing ball. Then the "book" went inside of Mokona's mouth.

"Ahh!" Suki shouted then grabs Mokona and hold it upside-down to shakes it. "spit it out!" But, Mokona keeps screaming from the shake.

"Don't worry, Mokona is just storing it for a while." Genesis said. "Sora will be alright in there."

"Well you better be right." She said as she stops shaking Mokona and put it in her hood. "Let's go help them." They both went outside to help Donald and Goofy.

"Did ya bring the book?" Goofy asked.

"Mokona got it!" Mokona said happily.

Then, they continue fighting the Heartless. Now, they finally defeat the Heartless.

"So, where's the book?" Donald asked. Suki then point at Mokona, who was waving. This made Donald confuse.

"Mokona has it!" It said. Then, Mokona opens its mouth again and the glowing sphere came out. When it reaches to the ground. It turns back into a book again. Then, the book opens and Sora came out.

"Huh?" Sora look around. "Why are we out here?"

"Uh, we were attacked." Suki responds. Then Merlin came back.

"Couldn't wait up an old wizard, could you?"

Sora shrugged. "Sorry about that . . ."

* * *

"So how's everything in there?" Merlin wondered, as Sora put the book back on the table. 

"Pretty good." He replied, "I joined Pooh in his stoutness exercises."

"Exercise eh?" Suki said. "I could hardly imagine that."

"Well, it's the good thing that the book is safe. Thanks to Mokona Modoki." Merlin said. And Mokona giggled.

"Well, we're gonna rest here for today." Sora said.

"Well take care." Merlin said. "Oh! And Suki."

"Yeah." She said.

"I got a message from Yuuko. She said that she need you, Genesis, and Mokona for something."

"Great. What does she want now?" she grumbles. And they were about to leave. "Seeya."

"Hey, do you want us to come?" Sora asked.

"Sorry." Genesis said. "This is only for us. But we will return tomorrow."

"Okay. We're gonna go help around in Hollow Bastion. Seeya." Sora, Donald, and Goofy left.

"Let's go!" Mokona said. Then, Suki, Genesis, and Mokona went to go find Yuuko's shop.

* * *

That's Chapter 14! Sorry everyone! 

On the next chapter of Nobody's Angel, Axel has another memory about the man from before again. Then, Himawari ask for Yuuko's help to solve the mysterious incidents occurring at the school. So Yuuko and Genesis sent Watanuki, Suki, and Axel to investigate it, with a help of Doumeki. What kind of entity that lurks within the school?

Stay tune for _**Chapter 15: Angel-San, the Forbidden Game**_!

Review please!

Note: just to let you know I update my poll chapter of Swordsman's Fantasy VII(One Piece Final Fantasy VII crossover). You could go to that fanfic and vote if you want.


	15. Angel San, the Forbidden Game

Hi! Echo's here! Sorry for the delay! HAPPY (late) VALENTINE'S DAY! AND I SAW THE PREVIEW OF STAR OCEAN: SECOND EVOLUTION! IT WAS AWESOME! Man, I need a PSP! This chapter is based on xxxHolic episode 3. Well, here's chapter 15. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, Yume, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC (Suki), little bit of RikuXOC (Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Angel-San, the Forbidden Game**_

_In Axel's Dream . . ._

"Where am I?" _Axel said._

_Last time he remembers that he's on his break and he decided to take a nap. But, the next thing he woke up, he's in the building. "What the heck is going on?" Then, he felt someone walk right through him, like he's a ghost. Axel believes he's in a memory or a dream._

_The man that went through has short blond hair and was wearing blue-violet jacket, white suit shirt inside, violet tie, white slacks and white shoes, and spectacles. He appears to be some kind of manager. Axel decides to follow him. When the manager stops to the room he saw someone inside the office room._

"_My. Already finish packing." Said the manager._

"_Oh. Hello, Lazard." Said the familiar voice._

"Wait. It's that voice from before" _thought Axel. He looks who's inside the room to find that man from before. The office room was almost empty but has desk and shelf and cabinet. There's boxes that looks like he pack up or something. And inside the room, there was a man in his late 20s, has medium-length a little messy brown hair tied in a ponytail, wears half –moon shape spectacles, white buttoned suit shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He has blue eyes and yet_,_ his face is almost kinda similar to Axel's_ (Well, he suppose to resemble Abel Nightroad from the anime Trinity Blood, except he has brown hair instead of white. Maybe he has a "little bit" of Abel's personality. LOL! XD).

"_You know, nothing's going to be fun with you leaving here, Hideki." Said the man name Lazard._

"_Yeah, I know." Said the man name Hideki._

"Hideki?" _Thought Axel when he looks at Hideki,_ "That's his name?"

"_Are you sure you're going to do this?" Asked Lazard._

"_I'm sure. It's the only way to go further of my research about "them"."_

"_. . . Are you sure that you really saw . . . an angel."_

"_Yes." Then he pulled out the frame from the wall and looked at it. "This is the evidence that was left behind from it." Hideki shows it to Lazard to show him his "proofs", and Axel looked at it. Inside the picture frame reveals a large white feather with its radiant glow. _

"Angels?" _thought Axel._

"_. . . But what if it's not from that angel?" Lazard said. "What if it's from a giant bird of something like that?"_

"_. . . I don't mind." Hideki said as he placed the frame into the box. "But I do know they're real."_

_Then a man came in "We're here for the boxes" he said as he knocked._

"_Okay." Hideki answered. "I guess I'll be going."_

"_Goodbye." Said Lazard. "I hope you and your son, Axel, have a safe trip."_

"_Thank you." Hideki and the man carried the box and left._

"Wait, that's . . . my name?" _Axel thought as everything went black out._

_End of Axel's dream . . ._

* * *

Axel woke up. He's was lying on the outer walkway. He rubbed his eyes.

_Was that a dream . . . or a memory? _He thought. _Is Hideki my other? But why his . . . son has the same name that I have?_ When Axel opens his eyes, Maru and Moro appeared in front of his face.

"AXEL-KUN!" they both shouted.

"AHH!" Axel screamed and falls off the outer walkway and crashed to the ground. "WHAT'S WITH YOU, YOU BRATS?!" He yelled at them as he got up.

"Axel-kun fell!" Maru giggled.

"Axel-kun is funny!" Moro giggled.

"Just- Shut up! What do you want?"

"Mistress needs Axel-kun and Watanuki and even Suki-chan for something!" They both said.

"Great, what does she want?"

"How should I know?" Axel turned and saw Suki with Genesis and Mokona.

"She called you here?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You're all here." Said Yuuko. Watanuki was with her.

"What do you want, witch?" asked Suki.

"Just come with us to the park." Yuuko smiled.

Axel, Suki, and Watanuki sighs. They were about to go, but . . .

"Hold it!" Yuuko halt Axel.

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere in this outfit." She pointed at Axel's coat.

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"What? Do you want people to stare at you for wearing a suspicious coat? Do you want people think that you're some member of the occult? Do you want people think you're some kind of freak show?" Yuuko replied and giggled as Axel twitches.

"Well, what do you want me to wear?" he crossed his arms.

"Maru! Moro! Bring him the clothes!"

"Yes, mistress." The 2 girls hold some set of clothes.

"Follow them so they'll lead you to the room where you can change."

"Sheesh." He followed Maru and Moro to wear his new clothes.

* * *

_Few minutes later . . ._

Suki and the others waited for Axel, until . . .

"Presenting . . ." Maru appeared.

"Axel-kun!" Moro appeared. The both open the sliding door. Suki turned and look and then eyed at him.

Axel, now wearing black sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck, Red jacket-vest with black linings and has a hood, black tennis shoes, and greenish gray cargo pants. His front pocket of his jacket vest has a Phoenix symbol of him.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes." Yuuko smiled.

Then of they go to the park. And Suki doesn't know why she is still staring at Axel. Is it that he looks attracted? Or does something look familiar about him. Then Axel realized that she's staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Suki snap back to reality. "Nothing."

"We're here!" Yuuko interrupted. They're already at the park.

"Now what?" Watanuki groaned. Then Yuuko came up to him and pulled out a baseball bat from the bag he's carrying. Yuuko smirked.

"Play ball!"

* * *

_Another few minutes later . . ._

"Are you sure you're ready for this . . . Yuuko-san?"

"Oh, I'm ready, Watanuki. Now gimme all you got . . ." Yuuko now ready to swing and smiled. "C'mon, C'mon!"

"C'mon!" Mokona (both White and Black) cheered.

Watanuki is at the pitcher's mound. Axel is behind Watanuki because his job is to be on 1st, 2nd, and 3rd base (that's challenging). And Suki is at the 1st base, ready to go to the 2nd base (She already went up). Kuro Mokona (Larg) is the catcher. Genesis is sitting on the bench, keeping score, but still reading his Loveless book. And Soel (White Mokona) is . . . a cheerleader, sitting with Genesis.

Watanuki the throws the ball, and Yuuko swings the bat and now the ball went up high, making a home run. The Suki runs to 2nd, to 3rd, to home base. Genesis smirked, and then marks the score on the ground "10" on Yuuko and Suki. Yuuko and Suki got more points, while Watanuki and Axel got all zeroes.

"Home run!" both Mokona cheered

Watanuki and Axel were shocked and watched the ball flying . . . then crashes to the window.

"You broke it!" Kuro Mokona said.

"Guess I broke someone's window, huh?" Yuuko responds.

"Yup." Suki and Mokona respond back.

_Please don't tell me . . ._ Both Axel and Watanuki slowly look back at Yuuko . . .

"Have a nice trip!" Both Yuuko and Mokona said to them.

"WHY US!" Both Watanuki and Axel yelled.

* * *

_ANOTHER few minutes later . . ._

Yuuko, Suki, Genesis, and Mokona were sitting at the bench, after they finished their game. Yuuko and Suki won. Then saw Watanuki and Axel came back. Yuuko was sipping her small cup of tea, Both Suki and 2 Mokona were eating Onigiri (rice ball), and Genesis is still reading.

Genesis then picks up the cup of tea and sips it. Then look up at the sky after. "It's so peaceful today."

"Oh, no you don't! I'm really mad with you!" Watanuki yelled. "Forget about the window. The ball broke through the kitchen and trashed their dining room table!"

"And we have to clean up that whole mess!" Axel groaned as he sits down next to Suki and took her second Onigiri, that she was about to eat, from her hand and eats it.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!" she yelled.

"Well, sorry for you." Axel went back eating it. Suki groaned and pick up another Onigiri.

"Watanuki-kun!" they heard a girl's voice. They turned and saw a girl in a school uniform, and somewhere a year younger than Watanuki.

Then, Watanuki starts to act weird when he made a goofy smile and waved at the girl. "Himawari-chan! I'm over here!"

"Who she? Your girlfriend?" Axel asked, and then saw Watanuki whimpered and clenched his fist.

"I wish." Then he stops as Himawari came.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Then he removes 2 Mokona out of the bench. "Here, have a seat!"

"Thank you."

"Want some tea? Green? Oolong? Darjeeling?" Watanuki asked when he checks the bag.

"So, you're Himawari Kunogi?" Genesis asked as he closed his book.

"Good afternoon." Yuuko greets. "Watanuki told us about you."

"Oh, don't bore her with that." Watanuki said.

"You're Yuuko and Genesis, right? You hired Watanuki to work at your shop?" Then to Suki and Axel, "And you must be also the workers for Yuuko-san? Watanuki told me all about you guys. Nice to meet you all."

Suki nodded. "My name is Suki."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Himawari giggled. "Yes."

"Why do you always say that?" Suki asked.

"It's a catchphrase." Axel grinned as Suki rolled her eyes.

"Yuuko," Himawari said. "Watanuki said that you can do anything, right?"

"Yes." Yuuko responds. "What is it?"

Then Himawari look down. "It's about a school that my friend goes to." They both listened. "Ever since her classmates played "Angel-san", weird things have been happening there. I had thought that Yuuko might be able to find out why."

""Angels"? Like from Heaven?" Watanuki asked?

"No." Genesis responds. "The game."

"Game?" Axel wondered.

"She's referring to Kokkuri-san, or Angel-san." Yuuko explains. "Some also call it Cupid."

"It's a Japanese Game that's very similar to Ouija board, whose spirit is called Cupid or Angel." Genesis added.

"Whatever you may call it; it doesn't change how dangerous it is."

"Angel-san . . ." Suki whispered.

"So you know about the game, Suki?" Genesis asked.

She nodded. "My teacher, Takeshi, talked about that. He said it was a popular game board there in Seidou Village." She explains. "But later, rumors said that people died or negative effects appear after they played Angel-san. Later on, the villages decide to destroy the game, and banned it from Seidou Village, to prevent the dangerous curse to overcome."

"Dangerous?" Himawari repeated. "Do you mean . . . ?"

"Do you want to help your friends?"

"Yes."

"Very well." said Genesis. "Your request is accepted . . ." he look to Yuuko, who grin and nodded.

". . . By them!" she said as she pointed at Watanuki, Suki, and Axel.

"WHA!?" the both shouted.

* * *

_That night . . ._

Yuuko and Genesis sent Watanuki, Suki, and Axel to investigate the school. Then, Yuuko also called Doumeki to help them.

Doumeki is already waiting in front of the school gate. Then he heard footsteps, realizing they're here. He look and the trios . . . wearing these strange headphones (remember xxxHolic episode 3? Those headphones are supposed to be Chi's ears/Persecom ears from the anime Chobits. I WANT ONE!).

Doumeki star at them. ". . . Let's go."

"DON'T IGNORE IT! SAY SOMETHING!" Watanuki yelled at Doumeki, as Suki and Axel (now in his coat) watch Watanuki's reaction. "WHAT ABOUT THESE DAMN EARS?!"

"Your sense of style is your own business." Doumeki responded.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NOBODY'S STYLE!!"

"That's not our style to us Nobodies!" Axel yelled at Watanuki.

"He meant the Nobody nobody. Not the Nobody beings, you baka." Suki said to Axel, who scoffs at her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hell no!!! Why do we have to wear these?!" Watanuki yelled at Yuuko, who's also wear it. Both Mokona are also wearing it . . . even Genesis (_SORRY GENESIS FANGIRLS '_). Except Maru and Moro aren't wearing one._

"_Headphone communicators." Yuuko said, as she sips her cup of tea. "This way, you can all hear us no matter where you go."_

"_Well, why not normal looking headphones?!" Axel yelled. "I look ridiculous with these!"_

"_We didn't have any." Genesis said, reading __Loveless__ book._

"_Then don't you have anything else?" Suki asked._

"_No. I like them." Yuuko said._

"_Why?" Watanuki asked._

"_. . . They're so amusing." Both Yuuko and Genesis smiled. Watanuki, Suki, and Axel did the anime fall._

_Flashback end._

* * *

"Amusing." Doumeki said. "Very amusing." 

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"**See? Doumeki think so too.**" Said Yuuko's voice from the headphones.

"**Very amusing!**"Said 2 voices of Mokona.

"**Oh yeah! Can you relay this to Doumeki?**"

"What?" Watanuki said.

"**Good evening, Doumeki-kun."**

"Why do we have to do that?"

"So we and Doumeki can get better acquainted, of course." In the shop, Yuuko was lying on her stomach on the floor. In front of her were a chess board and Genesis sitting on the floor, like they're going to play chess. "We have to introduce properly.

Alright . . . "Good evening, Doumeki-kun.""

". . . I've got a message from Yuuko-san and Genesis-san." He said to Doumeki. "**Good evening, Doumeki-kun.**"

"How do you do?" Doumeki respond to Yuuko.

"**I'm Watanuki's employer, Ichihara Yuuko.**"

"_**And my name is Genesis Rhapsodos**_" Repeated Axel for Genesis's message.

"I'm Doumeki Shizuka"

"_**Take good care of the three.**_"

"You have my word."

"**Watanuki whined that he needed your help, so . . .**" then Watanuki heard what he said from Yuuko. "I NEVER SAID THAT!" he yelled to Yuuko from the headphones.

"**Just listen to our commands and all of you will do fine.**"

"_**And also don't take off the ears.**_"

"**Now then. We'll be listening . . .**" then 2 Mokona came to watch Yuuko and Genesis chess game. "**To the school . . . and . . .**" the four brought their glasses of water and raise them.

"**GO!**" Yuuko and 2 Mokona cheered.

""GO!" MY ASS!" Watanuki yelled.

Suki approach to the school gate, unsheathe her Tsubasa Blade and slice the chains. And the Gate opened. "Let's go."

As they enter the school, Watanuki saw something there. He, Axel and Suki saw some kind of black smoke, wrapping around the school.

"What is it?" Doumeki asked.

"There's black smoke around the building . . ." Suki whispered.

"Spirits?" Axel wondered.

"What smoke?" Doumeki asked.

"You can't see it, so why ask?" Watanuki said. "It's really strong . . . Powerful . . . or large . . . I don't think you'd believe me anyway."

"Is that thing you see what's causing all the trouble?"

"Probably."

"**Are you inside yet?**"

"Yeah." Axel responds

"_**It sounds like there's a spirit there.**_"

"And it's look like a strong one there." Said Suki.

"_**Describe it to us.**_" Genesis said as he moves his Knight piece.

"It's a black coil of smoke, and looks like it's wrapped itself around the building."

"**I see . . .**" She move her Rook piece and took Genesis's Rook away. They look at each other and know what it is.

"_**. . . The King Spirit.**_" they both said.

"I knew it . . ." Watanuki whimpered.

"**Now you two have fun sneaking inside!**"

"**Have fun!**" said the 2 Mokona.

"I KNOW THAT WE HAVE TO DO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ENJOY SO MUCH!" Watanuki yelled. And they went inside.

* * *

It took them awhile to reach to top floor. But it does have a strange stench. But, the higher they go, the stench get worse. They're almost at the top. Suki, Axel and Watanuki tried to cover their nose and their mouth because of the stench. But she wondered why Doumeki didn't see or smell the Spirits' presence. 

"We're almost there." Watanuki said. They all made it to the rooftop entrance. As they open the door. The smoke came in stronger. As Watanuki went outside of the entrance, some spirits jumped on Watanuki.

"Watanuki!" She was about to pull out her blade, but she stopped as the spirit left when Doumeki approached.

"Did Yuuko and Genesis tell you to horse around?"

"NO!" He yelled.

Axel then heard a girl crying. "Are you crying?" He asked Suki.

"That wasn't me." She looked around.

Axel looked around and saw something. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed.

Watanuki saw what Axel was pointing was some form of dark fog on the roof, where the crying came from. They decided to go closer. As Watanuki, Axel, and Suki went inside; they saw 3 crying girls, around the table. Both 2 crying girls are gripping on the pen, on top of Angel-san Board that was on the table. The other was crying and covering her face.

"What are you all doing up here?" Suki asked.

"Angel-san won't go away!" shouted the first girl.

"It's not listening to us!" yelled the second.

"It keeps giving us the same scary answers!" cried the third.

"Scary?" Watanuki, Suki, and Axel looked at the board. Then, only Watanuki and Suki were shocked that only them can read that message from Angel-san:

_**DIE!**_

"We keep on asking it to go away!" cried the first. "But it won't!"

"Well, why can't you just let go?" Axel said.

"We can't!" cried the second. "If we let go, Angel-san will kill us!" then, the pen started to move.

"Oh no!" cried the third. "It's moving on its own again!" Then the pen went to letter to letter to give them the message:

_**I . . . can't . . . leave . . . until . . . you . . . all . . . DIE!**_

"We can't take this!" the girls yelled.

"_**What's the situation?**_"

"There are girls on the rooftop playing Angel-san!" Suki responds.

Then, the pen went faster and keeps giving the same message, as the girls screamed.

"My hand hurts!"

"It's scribbling over everything!"

"Then, let go!" Axel shouted.

"But, she can't!" shout one of the girl. But Watanuki, Axel, and Suki ignored and approach to them. Axel grabbed the first girl's arm, Suki grabbed the second girl's arm, and Watanuki grabbed both first and second girls' arm. The three tried to pull.

"Can't break you free . . .!" Watanuki struggled.

"Come on!" Axel tried.

"Let go, now!" Suki pulls.

"**You three, wait a moment.**"

"Don't do it!" interrupted the girl. "If they let go, they'll be cursed!"

"We'll explain it later!" Axel yelled.

"They'll die! Don't!"

"Alright! On my count!" Watanuki shouted. "One . . . Two . . . Three! Pull!" The trios tried to pull the girls' arm in order to let go of the pen, then they did. As the pull apart, the fog disappears. Then, the girls screamed and are about to run off to the roof.

"NO!!!"

"We're cursed! We'll all gonna die!"

"STOP!" Suki yelled.

Then Watanuki stop the girls in front of him "Calm down!" saw Doumeki, "Doumeki, gimme a hand!"

". . . But there isn't anyone up here." He responds. "What have you all been doing?"

_What? _Suki thought, and look at the girl. Then, Axel and Suki went shock when the saw a horrifying aura from the girls. _You mean they're-!_

"DUDE! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Axel shouted to Watanuki.

"What?" Watanuki looked back at the girls, who both gave him a sinister smile.

"I_**t'**_**S **_l_I**k****E **_**w**E_ s**A**_**iD**_" they said in some kind of sinister voice. Then the "girls" pushed him out of the roof.

"WATANUKI!" Suki and Axel yelled. But the good thing that Doumeki grabbed him, leaving Watanuki hanging.

"Wake up!" Doumeki shouted. As Watanuki regain conscious, realized he's been hanging, then screams. "Stop squirming. Let me pull you up."

"We're coming!" Suki and Axel tried to approach, but the "girls" then form into a horrifying being and block them.

"Dammit." Axel grunted.

"Doumeki! Watch out!" Suki yelled.

Then, the "spirit" approach to Doumeki and Watanuki "Is there something behind me?" Doumeki still can't see them.

"Yes!" Watanuki shouted. "The Spirits that were used as Angel-san or Kokkuri-san!"

"I . . . **C**_A_N'_**T**_ . . . **L**_E_A**V**_**E**_ . . . U_N_**T**I_L_ . . . Y**O**_**U**_. . . **A**L_**L**_ . . . **D**_I_E!" then, the spirit wraps its "tentacles" on Doumeki's arm. When one of its tentacles let go, Doumeki's arm was bleeding.

"B-Blood!" Watanuki went shock.

"D**I**_E_!"

"Hang on, you guys!" Suki shouted as she pulled out her Tsubasa Blade and tries slashing it. It made a cut, but keeps regenerating. "Great! Now what are we going to do?!"

"**Watanuki. They aren't human. Don't let them touch you.**"

"TOO LATE!" Watanuki yelled.

"_**That's a mass of useless dregs**_" Said Genesis, as he reads Loveless.

"What's that?"

"**Scraps of waste left behind at that school . . . They're from some kind of Angel-san game or magic spell.**" Yuuko said, holding an opium pipe.

"What?"

"_**Angel-san and Kokkuri-san are both methods of Summoning. In most cases, amateur methods don't succeed**_"

"**Only a handful has ever managed to summon anything. But these students found no fun in pointless games.**"

"_**They want something scary . . . They want mysterious things to happen . . .**_"

"**They considered the possibility one of them might die to be interesting . . . That mass is what's left of those students' innocent foolishness.**"

"Come on!" Suki grunted as she kept slashing at the "Spirit", Axel is also helping her. "Hey! Can't you like, summon that portal thing to get them out of there?!"

"I'll try!" Axel held up his hand. But as the spirit gave him a glare, Axel felt a sharp pain in his head. "Argh! What the-?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't summon it!"

"Why?!"

"_**Because these scraps canceled your ability to summon the Corridor to Darkness. Every spirits like them can cancel the portal of darkness if you're near them. **_"

"Not helping!" Axel yelled.

Back to Watanuki and Doumeki, Watanuki saw something below. It was the same smoke cloud from before. Then the smoke rises up and forms into a giant snake.

"OH, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Suki yelled, in her stance. Then the "giant snake" opens its mouth and dove down to eat them.

"LOOK OUT!" Watanuki yelled.

Suki was about to slash it, but it reveals that the "snake" isn't going to eat them, but just gobbled up the "scraps" that was attacking Doumeki. From the force made Axel's and Suki's headphones fall off. Then, Doumeki finally pull Watanuki out. But his headphone flew off across the floor with the other headphones.

"You okay?" Axel and Suki approach to them.

As Watanuki got up, he saw . . . "SNAKE!!!"

"Where?" Doumeki looked around.

"That's right, you don't see it."

Then the Snake look down at them. "So what do we do now?"

"Maybe . . ." Axel held up his hand to try summon it again, but then again felt another sharp pain. "Not good!"

Watanuki saw the three headphones "Yuuko-san! Genesis-san!" he tried to approach the headphones, but the snake blocked him. The snake then starts to chase them.

"There's only one thing to do!" Suki shouted and got up. "The door! Hurry!"

The snake starts to gain on them closer. But, Axel summoned his Chakrams and summons a fire wall between them and the snake, and ran with the others.

The 4 tried to reach the door, but the snake then again blocked their exit. As the snake charge, Suki pulled out her deck box to find a spell tag then pulled it out.

"REFLECT!" Then, a shield appears in front of them and made the snake hit the shield and was pushed back from the shield's force. The 4 tried to find the way out, but they were cornered.

"We're trapped!" Watanuki shouted.

"Is this what it's like for a frog to be eyed by a snake?" Doumeki said. "I can't see anything, but I just know something bad will happen."

"This is no time for stupid metaphors, idiot!" then saw the snake was about to eat them. "We're doomed!"

Axel and Suki went to their stance as it came closer, until it stops as it heard Yuuko's and Genesis's voices that came from the three headphones.

"_**O' beast of the Ancients who dwells on this land . . . Allow all your anger to subside . . . Calm yourself . . . We offer you ourselves . . . so rest now.**_"

Then the "snake" looked back at the headphones on the ground, and went closer to them. Then, the "snake" ate the 3 headphones and later slithers away off the roof and disappeared without a trace.

"Are we safe?" Doumeki asked, gripping on his wounded arm.

"Yeah, I think we are . . ." Suki pants.

* * *

_The next day . . ._

Everyone is at the park on a picnic. Watanuki was the only one making Takoyaki for them. Doumeki's arm is still injured. Yuuko and Genesis explain about the snake as the guardian of that building. And even about Doumeki's exorcism ability. Just like Watanuki's ability to attract spirits, Doumeki's ability is to prevent them.

"You two are such good friends." Himawari smiled at Watanuki and Doumeki.

"No! Don't say that!" said Watanuki. "Why do you holding those "things" anyway, Himawari? Isn't it creepy?" he said when he point 2 Mokona

"Mokona's no creepy thing!" shouted Kuro Mokona.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Shouted Shiro Mokona.

"They're so cute, not scary. They're like a stuffed toys." She snuggled them and they both giggled.

"More like annoying talking pork bun to me." Suki muttered. She picked up one of the Takoyaki, but Axel took it away and ate it. "Hey!"

"Too bad for you." Axel (in his new clothes from yesterday) finished eating it. Then Suki tackled him. And they both fight. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU OLD LADY!" Axel yelled.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU PIG!" Suki shouted back.

Doumeki stare at them ". . . you two are weird "couples"." Then they stop when they heard it.

"WE ARE NOT COUPLES!" they both yelled at Doumeki.

"To tell you the truth, you do make a perfect pair." Yuuko giggled.

"Suki-chan and Axel-kun!" Kuro Mokona said.

"Lovey dovey!" said Soel.

"No, we're not!" they both shouted.

"Anyway, I think we have to go now." Suki got up. "Sora's waiting for us."

"Bye, Kuro Mokona!" said Soel.

"Bye, Soel-san!"

"Ready, Genesis?" Asked Suki. She looked at him; he was reading one or the quotes from the Loveless book out loud, and Himawari, Doumeki, and Yuuko were listening.

"_You were loved by the Goddess and shared none of her blessings. Even as heroes the world hate _"

"Wow. That's amazing, Genesis-sama!" Himawari said. Suki and Axel stares at them, as Watanuki made an anime fall.

_NO! _Watanuki thought. _Not only Doumeki, but now she's start to get interested with Genesis as well! NO!!! _(ME: Watanuki, you poor baka.)

"Not bad." Doumeki replied.

"Interesting quote." Yuuko smiled.

"Thanks." Genesis said as he close his book and got up. "Now we're ready. Let's go."

"Seeya, guys." Suki waved.

"Bye-bye!" Soel said. Everyone said bye to them.

Then Suki, Genesis, and Soel went back to Hollow Bastion.

* * *

That's Chapter 15! Sorry everyone! 

For those that don't know Baka, it means idiot in Japanese.

and yes, I made Lazard, from Crisis Core, appear in this chapter. He's hot!

On the next chapter of Nobody's Angel, Sora and Suki's next stop to the new world. Where a curse occurred in the underworld and starts to affect Sora and the co. . . . except Suki, Mokona, and Genesis. Then, Suki meets another member of Organization XIII. Is he another person that Suki tries to know, or something else?

Stay tune for _**Chapter 16: One of God's Favorite Children**_!

Review please!

Note: **Just to let you know I update my poll chapter of ****Swordsman's Fantasy VII**** (One Piece Final Fantasy VII crossover). You could go to that fanfic and vote if you want. **

**And also please read my Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version(Tsubasa Chronicle multicrossover fanfic)! If you want to join as an OC student of Horitsuba fanfic. PM me your OC's info and joined!**

SEEYA!


	16. One of God's Favorite Children

(Imitating from the movie The Shining)HEEEEEEEEERE'S ECHO!! LOL!

YO, PEOPLE! I'M BACK! I'm sorry for the delay. Here's my problem:

1. Role-Playing on the forum

2. I was lazy and tired from so many school works

3. I was grounded

4. My computer died on me

5. My brother-in-law has to fix my computer for 3 weeks

6. I have to start all over again

7. School. (Curse you, school!)

8. FIELD TRIP!

9. Got myself addicted to the new games I bought

My dear reviewers, DON'T LEAVE! I'M STILL ALIVE! (Sobs)

And I have some news you want to know!

1. Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation 3 came out already

2. xxxHolic: Kei is out

3. TSUBASA CHRONICLE IS ALMOST OVER!

4. Star Ocean: Second Evolution is released

5. Crisis Core is now in English

6. I got Okage: the Shadow King and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria!

7. SCHOOL'S OUT! YAY!

8. I'M STILL HERE!

Yeah, that's all. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it; except Suki, Nameless, the Tsubasa Blade, Yume, Takeshi, Hideki, and the mysterious wavy, white haired woman in a pink yukata.

Pairings: AxelXOC(Suki), RikuXOC(Nameless).

* * *

_**Chapter 16: One of God's Favorite Children**_

_Memory #4 begins . . ._

"_Did you hear?"_

"_What? What happen, Dilan?"_

"_Yume has 2 children!"_

"_Since when?"_

"_I don't know! And she doesn't have any husband!"_

"_Hmm, how did she get children? Even without a husband."_

"_I know! Maybe she got them from a stork!"_

"_Braig, you imbecile!"_

"_OW! That hurts, Even!"_

"_Oh, stop whining like a baby!"  
_

"_Hmm . . ."_

"_What is it, Aeleus?"_

"_It's getting strange about her children . . ."_

"_Who cares about the kids. Who's gonna be the father?"_

"_. . ."_

**POW!**

"_OW! WHAT'S THAT FOR, DILAN!?"\_

"_FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"_

_. . . Memory #4 ends._

* * *

"Suki, wake up." She was waked up from Sora.

"What is it now?" she asked

"We're at the next world."

They arrived at the new world called Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

As Sora, Suki, and the others landed at a new world; they found themselves in a dark and dreary cave.

"Um." Suki looked around, "are you sure we're at the right place?"

"That's because we're at the Underworld." Genesis explained.

"What?!" Suki shouted. "Wait. When you mean 'Underworld', Is this mean we're in . . . 'Hell', right?"

"Could be."

"But, is this mean we just died." She asked, but Genesis shook his head. "Okay, weird."

"The Olympus Coliseum is that way!" Donald points the stairs.

As they got to the staircase, they heard a woman scream. They looked back and saw a woman, chased by Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora and Mokona signaled. As Sora, Suki, and the Co. ran to her, the Heartless ran away when they came. The woman stated to get up, and Sora held out his hand to help her.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She said and got up. "And who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Sora." He introduced himself.

"Donald Duck!"

"My name is Goofy."

"Suki." She introduced.

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona(on Genesis's shoulder) introduced. "Everyone's Idol!"

"We're on our way to visit Hercules." Sora said

"You know Wonderboy?" the woman asked

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes!" Donald said

"Y'mean 'Junior' Heroes, Donald?" Goofy asked then Donald glared at Goofy.

"Look like we have a friend in common." The woman remarked. "My name's Megara. But my friends call me Meg."

"So," Suki stated, "What's been going on lately?"

"Just the usual. Wonderboy's duking it out every day at the coliseum. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. But Wonderboy has his limits, too. These enemies are bad news. Special deliveries from Hades himself."

"Hades!?" Donald shouted.

"Who?" Suki cock her eyebrow

"Lord of the Underworld." Meg explained. "I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..."

"Gawrsh . . . Sounds like you're more than just friends!" Goofy said.

Then, Meg blushed "Oh...uh, I mean..."

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him." Sora said.

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed!"

"C'mon, let's go." Suki said. And the group enters through to the Inner Chamber. Then they spotted a man in black.

"The Organization member." Suki said.

"Yeah!" Sora, Suki and the co chased him to the Inner Chamber. As they went deeper, they found the Organization member coming toward to them, running. As they made their stance, the man went was about to ran pass them. To Suki, it's like everything went slow-mo as she was about to pass out.

* * *

'_Hey!' _

_Suki is in first person view. And then she saw herself turned that she heard someone. She saw a 10 year old boy, dirty blond mullet hair and blue eyes, and wears blue shirt and black pants. Next to him was a 7 year old girl, platinum blond hair and empty blue eyes, wears a white dress with some frills, and that girl also has these strange white and pink "ears"._

'_You must be a friend of him that he's been talking about.' The boy smiled._

"_Suki" nodded._

'_Well, nice to meet you! My name is Myde!' He introduced. 'And this is my little sister!' He pointed at the 7 year old girl._

_The girl smiled at "Suki" and said: 'Chi!'_

* * *

"Run! Run away!" the man screamed. Suki drop to one knee and regain her conscious as she her that familiar voice. Then saw him open the Corridor to Darkness and disappears as he enters.

". . . Okay . . ." Sora responds

"Gawrsh, are you okay Suki?" Goof asked as Suki was on the ground

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up.

"What's wrong, Suki-chan?" Mokona was worried and landed on Suki's shoulder.

"I said I'm fine, okay."

Then Genesis came up to her. ". . . You have another flashback?"

". . . I guess." She said. "Come on, let's go." Suki keeps walking and the others follow. As Suki stop and let the others continue, she looks at the spot where that man left.

_Myde?_ She thought. Then, she shook her head and followed the rest.

* * *

It took them a while to get there, until there saw a man in red with a sword, fighting a 'flaming man'.

"Who's that?" Suki whispered.

"Hades!" Sora shouted.

"You again!?" Hades said, turning back to blue. Then, that swordsman knocks Hades back.

"Fight!" the swordsman said to them. Then he about to strike Hades, but Hades stops the man's sword with his hand, and throws him back. Then, he conjured 2 fireballs and was about to throw it at the fallen swordsman, but Sora runs between them and they dissipate.

"Suki, help that guy! We'll handle this!" Sora shouted at Suki.

"Okay." Suki, Mokona, and Genesis went to the man. She then pull out a potion and give it to him.

"Are you okay?" Mokona asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Something's wrong!" the 4 heard Donald's voice and turn to them. They saw Sora and the co. back away. Then, Suki saw some kind of black aura surrounding them.

"I feel kinda funny . . ." Sora said.

"That's right! See, there's a thing." Hades explained. "In the underworld, Heroes are Zeroes--comes with the territory." Then he conjured more fireballs and charged at the groups. But, the swordsman got up quick and slices him, but Hades teleports in black smokes.

"Go now!" the man shouted at the group. The groups then follow what he said and was about to leave, except Sora and Suki.

"But I have to talk to Hades!"

"What was that?" Hades said, with he ears plugged.

Sora was about to charge at him, but the man and Suki stopped him.

"C'mon!" Suki yelled.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go--now!" he yelled.

Sora has no choice but to leave, with Suki following behind them. As they got out, and close the gate.

"Think we lost him?" Sora asked

"Um, Sora . . ." Suki pointed someone that's near the door. Sora turned and saw Hades appear.

"Leaving so soon?"

"We got to get to the exit!" the swordsman yelled.

"We'll handle this." Genesis responds. "Come on Suki, we must distract that god."

"What?" Suki asked. "But the effect-"

"It doesn't affect us."

"Suki-chan! Do it" Mokona shout.

". . . Okay." Sora and the co. were trying to reach the exit, but they have to fight through the Heartless.

"Follow my lead." Genesis said and charge at Hades.

"Oh yeah?" Hades summons the fire ball again and throws it at Genesis. But then, Genesis slices it in half. Then made a slash on him, with some damage. "Now, try attacking him, Suki."

"Eh? Um . . ." while Genesis blocks the fireballs to prevent it going to Sora and the gang, Suki dashed behind Hades. When Hades was about to summon a powerful one, she slash him from behind to interfere it. And it knocks Hades away.

"What the-How?"

"Suki-chan! The exit!" Mokona shouted.

"Okay." Suki hurried and made it in time. When the group finally made it to the Inner Chamber; Sora, Suki, and the co. (except Genesis) sat down on the ground and catches their breath.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Sora asked

The man shook his head "No, I'm no hero . . . I'm just an . . ."

"Huh?" Suki asked.

". . . Auron."

"What?" Sora respond

"My name."

"Well," Sora stands up. "I'm Sora. This is Suki, Mokona, and Genesis"

Then, Donald jumps onto Sora's shoulder "Donald"

And then Goofy also jumps onto them "Goofy!"

But then Sora can't hold them up and they fell in a pile. Then Mokona giggled.

"It seems we were fated to meet." Said Auron, "Maybe you need a guardian."

"A guardian?" Suki responds.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sora said as he pushes Donald and Goofy off of him.

"Sora . . ." then Sora starts to walk to the passageway. Auron slightly chuckles.

* * *

"I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine." Pete explains.

Then Hades stops and turns around angrily and turns red. "This is MY Underworld, you idiot!" he yelled. "I'll handle this my MYSELF!" Hades cools down and snaps his fingers, then a giant 3-headed black dogs shows up.

"Cerberus, go!" Hades commands. Then Cerberus left in a hurry. "How can it be possible?" he mumbles. "How can those 3 aren't affect by the curse? Then man, well, he's probably the same as that sinner I summoned; the creature, well . . . never mind. But that girl. She looks like a hero or something. Or what if she's not. Or . . ."

"Um, Hades?" Pete asked.

"Of course! No wonder!"

"What?"

"That girl must've had **that Luck**!"

"What luck?"

". . . The Luck . . . of One of God's Favorite Children . . ."

* * *

Later; Sora, Suki, Auron, and the gang were almost there, until the gate was lock.

"Oh man, its shut!" Suki said.

Then Sora made his Keyblade appear.

"Will that open it?" Auron asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sora starts to point his Keyblade at the lock, and then they heard a roar behind them.

"Hurry up!" Suki shouted. Sora then uses his Keyblade and opens the gate. Donald, Goofy, and Mokona enter. Sora and Suki were about to run to the gate, but they turn back and saw Cerberus came and Genesis and Auron start fighting Cerberus. Sora and Suki made no choice but help them.

"Suki-chan!" Mokona was about to go in, but there was a force that prevents them from entering.

Then, the two ready their weapon and start fighting. I took them a lot of tries and they are still trying to defeat Cerberus.

"Man, that's a tough dog there." Suki mumbled.

"Suki!" Genesis shouted. "Do you have the Summoned Scroll with you?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Then summoned Cerberus."

". . . What do you mean!? Were fighting 'that' Cerberus!"

"The 'other Cerberus' I mean. The summoned version."

"Um. Okay." She pulled out her scroll while Sora, Auron, and Genesis are still fighting. She opens it and tries to find "Cerberus", until she found it. She made a little cut on her finger and write its name in the circle with her blood. Then, she places her palm on the circle.

_This better work . . . _She thought. "Cerberus! I summon you!" then the circle started to glow. And then another gate appeared behind her. As the gate open, 6 yellow eyes open.

While fighting, The Underworld's Cerberus heard a growl and look forward. Then it looks up and saw another 3 headed dog. Unlike that Cerberus, Suki's Cerberus was about 50 ft taller than Cerberus. It was gray and red, and has a long tail, and it look very demonic than the Underworld's Cerberus.

**NOTE: Just to let you know that the Cerberus that Suki summon is the summoned creature from "Final Fantasy 8"**

Cerberus started to whimper.

"COUNTER ROCKETS!" Suki's Cerberus shoot rays above the sky, then straight down to it and Suki's Cerberus started to glow.

". . . Hold on second." Suki said, "It's suppose to attack. It just shoots rays and they glow. Why aren't they doing those ultimate attack like Shiva?!"

"Just watch." Genesis said.

"FIRE!" the first head shouts

"BLIZZARD!" the second head shouts.

"THUNDER!" the third head shouts.

Then, both of the heads cast different magic at the same time at Cerberus.

". . . Oh . . ." Suki whispered herself. Then, she saw they're going to do it again, but this time, it's powerful.

"FIRA!"

"BLAZZARA!"

"THUNDARA!"

The 3 did it again, and cause more damage. Then, the last one.

"FIRAGA!"

"BLIZZAGA!"

"THUNDAGA!"

The 3 cast the most powerful magic and defeated it. Cerberus, already defeated, look up at the Suki's Cerberus, which gave it a evil smile at Cerberus. Then, Suki's Cerberus uses its long tail and sweeps Cerberus away to the sky. All it's left was the whimpering and the yipping of the Underworld's Cerberus. Then Suki's Cerberus went back to the gate where it came from. As it enters, the gate closes and disappears.

". . . Wow . . ." Sora and Suki said.

"Yay, Suki-chan!" Mokona cheered.

"Come on; hurry before it may come back!" Donald shouted.

The four then ran to the gate.

* * *

They made to the entrance, until they realize that Auron disappear without a trace. Then, they left the entrance and made it to the Coliseum, until they met Hercules and Phil. With all the conversation, even about the curse. Hercules left to go find the Olympus Stone. Phil let Sora and the co. have some trainings, until . . .

"What do you mean you can't let Suki in?" Sora exclaim at Phil.

"Sorry, kid. But that girl and her friends aren't officially junior heroes." Phil explained. "So they have no rights to go in to the Coliseum."

"But-"

"It's okay, Sora. We don't mind." Genesis responds.

"You sure?"

"Yes, and besides I believe it's time for me to train her."

"Eh?" Suki said.

"Alright. Seeya." Sora and the Co. went inside the Coliseum.

"Come." Genesis responds and went to Coliseum Gates.

"Try your best, Suki-chan!" Mokona said.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

At the Coliseum Gate area, Genesis is ready to train her.

"Okay, so now what."

"Well, first. I want to see if your swordsmanship techniques improve." Genesis explained as he summoned his sword. "Then, I want you to learn how to activate the "Soul Crush"."

"Eh?"

"Go, Suki-chan!" Mokona, sitting on the stair that was in front of the coliseum, cheered.

"Let's begin."

"Eh?!" Then, Suki saw Genesis charged at her. But, the good thing that she summoned her Tsubasa Blade and block the attack.

"Good." Genesis then tries to attack again. And Suki block a couple of it and went to attack Genesis. He blocks some of her attack and slashes her, which cause her to be pushed back.

"Try to counter the enemies attack when it's on guard." He explains to her. "Now, let's see if you can handle this." He places his hand on the blade, and the red energy emits on the blade. "Now get ready." He charges at her again.

"Oh boy." Suki got up and block the attack. But the energy was so strong that it causes her to push back and made her nearly crash to the wall. She got up again and charge at him, and keeps slashing at him.

"Now, do you feel it?"

"Feel what?!" she shouted

"The Great Magic." He explains. "Once you keep doing it, concentrate on the chant and use it."

". . . I'll try." Suki keeps giving some slashes at Genesis, then felt a strong energy within her.

Genesis step back and stand guard. "Now use it!"

Then Suki starts the chant: **In my hand, the Creator's Sword that calls Eternal Sleep! Honor our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth! **

A circle formed, and a flame spins around it and went down to the center, the earth ground started to crack and went toward to Genesis. Then below him, a flaming lava/sparks erupts below him and cause some damage on him.

"YAY!" Mokona cheered.

As she finished, she went toward to Genesis, including Mokona comes toward to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Suki worried. _Man, please don't tell me that I killed him._ Then, she saw Genesis stand up, which made Suki feel relief. "Man, you're alive."

"Of course. At least you master that Great Magic. There are still more you have to master."

"Oh, come on."

"Hey! Come back here!" the 3 turn and saw Hercules came out the door, shouting at the Organization member that went to the Underworld Entrance.

"Hey, what happen?" Suki asked.

"I went to go get the Olympus Stone, until I saw a man in black there and stole it."

"Oh, no!" Mokona said

". . ."

"Suki-chan?"

"You and Genesis go help Sora with Hercules. I'll go find him."

"Suki-chan!" Mokona shouted as Suki went after that member.

* * *

At the Underworld Entrance. Suki entered and saw the man.

_I need to know who he is._ She thought.

"Hey, you!"

"Huh?" she saw Phil came toward that man. _How did he get here?_

"Where do you think you're going?" Phil demand. As that man turned and saw him, surprise, he summoned a gush of water at Phil and knocked him out. After, he uses his water magic to hose down the blue flames that blacked the other entrance.

"Hey!" Suki shouted.

He turns and saw her, "Eep!" then he ran off to that entrance.

"Hey, come back!" Suki went after him.

* * *

Suki went through pathways of where that man ran off to. Even though she have to fight through the Heartless. As she almost made it to the other chamber, she saw him standing there.

"There he is."

"Suki!"

"Huh?" she turned and saw Sora and the co. "You made it."

"You could've come with us." Genesis said.

"I have my ways. Well, I caught up with the guy that stole the Olympus Stone."

"Yeah, and also we heard that Meg's kidnap."

"Oh, boy. Well, let's hurry up."

As they enter, the hooded man turns and saw the gang.

"Huh? You!" as he took his hood off, Suki went surprised when she saw that man's face. The similar face of that boy from her 'Flashback' a while ago.

_Myde?_ She thought.

As the man in his teens look at Sora, he starts to recognize him a bit. "Wait a sec . . . Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" Sora responds.

"Roxas? Oh, it's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Then, the male pull out a paper from his pocket. "Let's see, here . . . "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition" . . . Right. Did they have to pick a wrong guy for this one?"

". . . Myde?" Suki responds

"Hmm? Um . . . sorry, but my name is Demyx."

"Uh . . ." then the group saw him pull out the Olympus Stone.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy concluded.

"Now that's just plain rude." Demyx held it up and bright light surround him, and then he summoned his Sitar. "Dance water Dance!" He played a tune and hundreds of water clones appear. (Me: WATER CLONE JUTSU! LOL!)

The group summoned his weapon and tries to defeat all his 'water clones'. It took them a while and they finally defeat him.

"Roxas . . . come back to us." Then he portal himself out.

"The guys a broken record." Sora said.

"Sora-kun, look!" Mokona said, pointing at the Olympus stone. Genesis picked it up and held it in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Then the light surrounded them and their curse was finally lifted.

"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Sora said.

* * *

(And here is another I'm-too-lazy-to-type thing. Sorry!)

The group found Meg with Pete. So, Sora and Suki and Genesis have to defeat him and his Heartless while Donald, Goofy, and Mokona protect Meg. But it's a good thing that Hercules arrives on time.

After the battle, there was bad news at the Coliseum that the Hydra is destroying the Coliseum. So Sora and the gang have to defeat it. Well, they finally did, with a help of Suki's Great Magic.

But the bad news is that Herc was exhausted and losing some of his energies.

But Sora sealed the keyhole that came from the Olympus Stone. And Phil was talking to Genesis and Suki that they are officially 'junior heroes'. But . . .

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'll pass." Genesis replied.

"What? Are you sure?" Suki, Sora, and Phil asked.

"I don't need it."

"Um, okay . . ." Phil then turned to Suki "Well, what about you?"

". . . I'll think about."

"Well, okay. You're welcome anytime here."

"What about Mokona?" Mokona said

". . . uh . . . well . . ." Phil scratches his head.

"Forget, Mokona." She said to it. "Thanks for the offer."

"Well, seeya." Sora said goodbye to Herc and his friend. And he and his group went back to the ship.

At the ship, Suki look at the window to the night sky. Then, she sat down and went to take a little rest.

* * *

_Memory #5 begins . . ._

_In the park, there was Yume, in her furisode, sitting on the bench with the white-haired man, still in his lab coat, from before._

"_So you don't remember where're you're from?" Yume asked._

"_. . . I can't remember everything. My past. My memories. Everything." He said._

"_. . . What about . . . your Birthday?" she saw him shook his head, which means 'no'. Then, she smiled. "I know!" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_How about you have your Birthday the same day as mine. The First of April. How about that?" she smiled at him. "Your Birthday . . . and mine."_

_The man looks at her smile. He never felt this calm and tranquil before. Then, he gave her a small smile to her._

"_Thank you."_

_. . . Memory #5 ends._

* * *

Suki then woke up. _April 1__st__?_ She thought. Then, she looks at the window again.

* * *

That's Chapter 16! FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And if you want to know whose Demyx/Myde's Little sister is. I'll give you some hint:

1. She said one word in Suki's "flashback"

2. She's a Character from one of CLAMP's Work

3. I mention her strange ears

4. She's not Hideki's or Fay's! She's my fan fiction version of her.

5. She just said her name.

Well, good luck guessing.

And yeah, the Great Magic came from on of my favorite game Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. I love that game!

And yeah, I made Yume's (and that man's) birthday connected to Sakura's(Tsubasa Chronicle) and Watanuki's birthday.

On the next chapter of Nobody's Angel, Axel has another memory of Hideki and . . . himself? Until Yuuko send Axel to help Suki. Then Sora, Suki and the gangs arrive at Disney Castle to help. So only Sora and his gang must go to look for the gate. After, Axel came to Suki and her gang, until a mysterious, yet familiar man came to them and seeks revenge on Axel. Who is he? Do they know him? And why was Axel so shocked to see him "again"? And what does that man mean "revenge". And also . . . MOKONA SENSE A FEATHER NEARBY!

Stay tune for _**Chapter 17: The Revived Member**_!

Review please!


	17. The Revived Member

FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!

I know that I said that I'll be back from Asia in September (my trip in Asia was AWESOME), but my computer broke down the day after I got home. NOOOOOOOOO!

And my brother and my brother-in-law try to fix, but they couldn't, and it took them almost 2 month trying. So they give up and bought me a new computer 2 or 3 weeks later.

Torture, I say, TORTURE! (Sobs)

(But I bought this cool/scary game called Siren: New Translation (Siren: Blood Curse in America), it was Japanese-English. It's very disturbing, more disturbing, scarier, and gorier than Silent Hill and Resident Evil! (Shudders))

But, with no computer for 2 months, TORTURE!

(Doing the effect from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) ZETSUBOUSHITA (I'M IN DESPAIR)! NO COMPUTER FOR 2 MONTHS HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!

God, why do computers hate so much! (Sobs) I hate my life! Well, sorry for the delay, (stupid computer! (Kicks) Ow, my toes!). I know that there some reviewers have already abandon me, and it's my entire fault (and mostly the computer). Now that I have to start all over again, here's the Chapter! ENJOY!

And again, FORGIVE ME!

News: I saw the cool trailers of:

-Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume

-Star Ocean: the Last Hope

-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

-Kingdom Hearts: 368/2 Days

-Kingdom Hearts: Coded

-Final Fantasy XIII

-Final Fantasy versus XIII

-Final Fantasy agito XIII

-Dissidia Final Fantasy

And I'm waiting for the new OVAs of xxxHolic and Tsubasa Chronicle. Can't wait! But, man! Can't they finish Tsubasa Chronicle already! The suspense is killing me!

But, oh my God! It's gonna be so cool!

By the way, I signed up on DeviantArt!

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Revived Member**_

_Somewhere in the Proof of Existence_

Then, a mysterious woman in black appeared in the room. Her identity is unknown, due to that she's wearing a black veil, but she is wearing a dark violet kimono. She approaches to the gravestone that has a shield on it and said "Number IV: the Chilly Academic." She then raises her hand, and a black and white orb appears at her palm, and the gravestone starts to glow.

* * *

_Memory #6 begins . . ._

_Knock Knock. Yume opens the door and saw the white-haired young man, who is still wearing his lab coat._

"_Oh, good!" Yume said. "You're here! Come on in!" Then that man enters as she approaches the cribs. Then he came to approach and look at 'them'._

"_So, these are your children . . ." he then smiled._

_Yume giggled "Thank you" _

"_Yet, they don't look identical to me."_

"_Yeah, but they're twin sisters." Then she picks up an infant wrapped in a black blanket, yet her face is not seen. "This girl is a bit of a mischievous one." They both smiled and look at the infant in silence, and then Yume starts to speak. "Y'know . . ."_

"_What is it?" _

"_I was wondering . . ."_

"_. . ."_

"_If you could help me take care of them . . . like a father . . ."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_If it's okay for you?"_

_He blushed and scratches the back of his head. "Well . . ." then they heard another infant crying._

"_Oh she woke up. Can you get her for me?"_

"_Um, okay." The man approaches to another crib and gently picks the infant wrapped in a white blanket, and yet the baby's identity is not shown. Then, the infant stops crying as if he or she saw the man. Then the infant made a giggle. _

"_Aw . . ." Yume approaches to the man with the infant. "She likes you already." She smiles._

_As he looks at the infant in his arm, he smiled._

_End of Memory #6_

* * *

"Suki-chan! Wake up!" Mokona shouted. Then Suki stir from here sleep and then woke up.

"Oh, what?!"

"We're almost there to another world."

She sighs and gets up. The look out the window and saw their new destination.

"Mekkyon!" Mokona exclaim.

"What's wrong?" Genesis said (he just came in).

"Mokona sense a feather nearby! And it's in that world."

"Looks like we're getting close to it."

"Yeah."

And she thinks about the memories that she saw, she wonders . . .

Could she be one of the children? Or is there a connection between Yume and the children to Suki? And . . . what was that man's name again?

Could he be-?

"Here we are! Disney Castle!" Donald shouted.

Suki snap back to reality when she heard Donald. So she dismisses that thought . . . for now.

* * *

_Memories . . ._

"_Well, here it is."_

"_That's our new house?"_

"_Yep."_

"_It looks old to me."_

"_Yeah, but clean it up and deal with it."_

"_Okay . . ."_

"_Well, we better all our stuff in the house. Come on, Axel."_

"_Okay . . . Dad! Watch out!"_

"_Huh? Oof! . . . Oh, crap."_

"_You okay, dad?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Man, I better watch where I was going . . . Hmm? Oh hello, little girl."_

_End._

* * *

Axel woke up from his memories or dreams again.

"Man, what's up with these dreams."

"So you're awake."

He turned and saw Yuuko, with Kuro Mokona, Maru and Maru, sitting a few feet away from him. "You've been sitting here the whole time."

"Yep. My, you sure are a heavy sleeper."

"Heavy sleeper!"

"Heavy sleeper!"

"Oh, shut up."

". . . By the way,"

"What now!"

"Oh, nothing. I just want you to go the world that Suki's in."

"Why?"

"You'll know when you find out."

Axel groans, so he got up, summons the Corridor of Darkness, enters and left. As for Yuuko, she looks up at the sky "It's about to begin . . ." then, some rain clouds came.

* * *

After meeting the queen, the introduction, talk about the Heartless in the castle, blah blah blah. Sora, Suki, Genesis, and Mokona have to escort the queen to the chamber . . . by fighting through the Heartless . . .

. . . Oh joy . . .

But at least they made it to the entrance that'll lead them to the Cornerstone of Light, then . . .

"Mekkyon!" Mokona eyes were wide open. "Suki-chan! The feather's down there!"

"Well, we better find it."

As they went down . . .

(Oh, for the love of, let's get through this already! The best part is coming, dammit! So many thorns, Maleficent came, try to reach the cornerstone, fail and left, Sora and the gangs left to get Merlin, came back, Merlin instruct Sora and his gang had to enter through the door only, while Suki and the others stay behind, So Sora did, and Suki and the others are waiting for their return. And still.)

"Mekkyon!"

"Okay, so where it is?" Suki exclaimed.

"It's near! It's really near!"

"But, where is it?" Suki looks around, wonder where her next feather will be hiding, when she look at the Cornerstone of Light, she wonders . . . could it be . . . ?

"Yo." Suki and the others heard the familiar voice and the Corridor of Darkness opens. The Queen backed away and Merlin pull out his wand, and Suki and Genesis pull out their swords, but it was actually. . .

"Hi, Axel-kun!" Mokona waved. Then Suki and Genesis except Merlin disarm their weapons, and the Queen is still alarmed.

"An Organization member!" Merlin exclaim.

"No, it's okay. He's one of us." Genesis explained.

"What? Well, that's strange. An enemy as your ally?"

"It's hard to explain." Suki said, then looks back at Axel. "Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"How, should I know. The witch told me to come?"

"Yuuko?"

"Yep."

". . . Great. Just my luck . . ."

"Great." Axel muttered. "I'm here. But what now? What was that witch planning to do?"

"It's been a while . . . traitor!" the others heard a voice. Then, there was another Corridor of Darkness. Then . . . reveals . . .

"It can't be . . ." Axel whispered.

"Huh?" Suki looked and saw . . . ". . . Even?"

The same man from her memories that met Yume, Even, except he wore an Organization coat.

Then "Even" laughs. "Well, it's good to see you Miss Suki. But, now my name is Vexen."

"That's impossible," Axel was shocked "I thought-."

"You killed me?" Even completed. "As a matter of fact, yes. But now, I'm back! Thanks to the maiden."

"Wait, what you mean 'maiden'?!"

"Maiden Dusk. She brought us back from Nothingness. And now we have to make a repayment for her."

"Us?" Axel wondered.

"What repayment?" Suki asked.

Then, Vexen summoned his shield "That we have to test your strength." Vexen summoned a glacier wall to trap Axel and Suki with Vexen.

"Suki-chan! Axel-kun!" Mokona cried out.

"Oh, dear! We have to help them!" Queen Minnie shouted. But, Genesis halts them.

"What do you think you're doing, lad?" Merlin exclaimed.

"We can't interfere, their task has begun." Genesis explained.

"A task?" Mokona repeated.

Back to Suki and Axel . . .

"I had a bad feeling about this." Suki said look around the surrounding of ice that trap around them.

"Now, it's time for my revenge, traitor." Then Vexen summoned his icicles from the ground.

"Get behind me!" Axel yelled as he jumped in front of her.

"Wha-?" Suki responds. Then Axel summoned his chakrams and lit it with blazes and blocks the Icicles. Yet, the icicles look powerful that push Axel and Suki with great force.

"You okay?" she Axel and saw Axel got up.

"Man, he's stronger than before." He muttered.

"Well, guess we have no choice." Then Suki summoned her Tsubasa Blade.

"Hmph. Let's see if you worthy to achieve the power of that blade." Vexen said, then shoots out Blizzard spells toward the two. Suki use her blade to block the Blizzard spells, and then she charged at him. Even with excellent combo she uses, Vexen blocked with his shield. "Come on! Show me what you got, Miss Suki."

"Shut up! **Animate Earth**!" She uses her Great Magic on him. It worked, but not enough damage. Then, Suki keeps performing more combos, and then Axel appears behind him and use a fire spell on him. But, Vexen already and unleash full Blizzard spell, which again push them back with force. With Axel on the ground, almost knock out, Vexen turns and slowly walk toward him.

Suki got up. _Man, it hopeless! There's got to be a way!_ She thinks.

_Suki . . ._

"Huh?" she looks around, her that familiar voice.

_Ifrit . . ._

"Ifrit?"

_Use the Summoning Scroll . . . and summon Ifrit . . . the God of Flame . . . Hurry!_

"Um, okay." She pulls out her scroll and opens it. She then made a cut on her finger and wrote Ifrit's name in the seal. "Here goes nothing. Ifrit! I summon you!" she place her hand in the seal and it started to glow.

Vexen then approaches to Axel, "Time for you to pay, traitor!" when he's summon his shield, he felt an earthquake. "What the-?"

Axel finally got up and backed when Vexen was distracted, then he saw a blaze came out of nowhere in front of Suki. The flames form into some kind of demonic creature. "Wow . . ." Axel whispered.

With a roar, he jump up in the air and summon a flaming crater.

"HELL FIRE!" Ifrit roar and throws the flaming crater down at Vexen with great impact. As the flame died out, Vexen was there, even with his shield, he was weakened. "Ugh. Not bad, Miss Suki."

Then, Ifrit approaches to Suki. "Are you the one that summoned me?"

"Uh, yes." She answered.

Ifrit raise his hand in front of her Tsubasa Blade, and then the blade was emitting with blazing fire.

"Whoa!" Suki exclaimed.

"Use the element on the blade, and you will have great power." Ifrit explained.

Suki was staring at the blaze on her weapon, "Um, okay."

"Now go."

Suki then went to her stance and charged at Vexen. He summoned his shield, trying to block her attacks, but with a newly enhanced element on her sword, it's too powerful to block. With many combos, she made some slashes on Vexen, then back away. "Your turn, red!"

"Huh?" Vexen turned and saw Axel emit fire in his chakrams and throws it at Vexen. This creates some damaged on Vexen. Finally, Vexen collapse with defeat, but he slow got up.

"Well, it seems you passed the first one there." Vexen explained. "But there's more you have to complete if you really mastered the Tsubasa Blade."

The flame on Suki's weapon died out and she put the sword away. "What do you mean?"

"Hmph. Who knows if you're worthy to wield that blade? Maybe, you're just a mistake."

"Mistake? Even, what are trying to say?" then saw Vexen.

"Sorry, but I have to go right now." He summoned the Corridor of Darkness, and left.

"Wait!" but he's gone. _Mistake? _She thought, then turns and realized that Ifrit is still there. "Oh, uh, thanks for helping me out."

"Gee, and I don't get a thanks." Axel complained as he approach.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You are welcome, master." Ifrit said to Suki. Then Ifrit looked at Axel. ". . ."

". . . Um, what?" Axel responds.

". . . Are you _his_ son?"

"Huh?"

"If you are, then you might have acquired his power, and possibly your mother's power as well. Yet, you didn't know about it and that power still sleeps within you, even if you lost your heart."

"Um, what are you saying?"

Then, Ifrit started to become transparent. "All I know is that you must go deeper within, and you'll find a way to awaken it." Then Ifrit went into flames and return to Suki's Summoning Scroll.

"Okay . . I don't get it?"

Then, the glacier wall disappears.

"Suki-chan! Axel-kun!" Mokona shouted and flies to them. "You're all okay!"

"Yeah . . ." Axel responds.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Queen Minnie was concerned.

"Positive." Suki said.

"Looks like you've complete your first task." Genesis approaches.

"Oh, yeah! Well you're no help at!"

"I'm your mentor. I trained you, not help you cheat." Genesis explains, and Suki muttered.

"PUU!" Mokona's gem on its forehead shines and projects the screen of Yuuko.

"It's seems you passed."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Suki said.

"Sora is almost finish beyond that gate. And of course, Axel."

"What?" Axel exclaimed.

"I want you to come back and do some errands for me. And make sure you get some sake!" she grinned while Axel twitches.

"I'm gonna kill her." Axel mutters.

"I heard that, you know!" Yuuko shouted as Axel flinched. As he groaned, he summons the Corridor of Darkness. "Okay, gotta go."

"Bye, Axel-kun!" Mokona waved, and then Axel left.

"Oh, by the way. Suki, Genesis, Mokona."

"Yes, Yuuko?" Genesis asked.

"After Sora finished locking the keyhole here, I want you three to come back to my place."

"What now?" Suki muttered.

"Oh, nothing. All I know is that we're having a guest arriving, or maybe a customer coming here."

"Sheesh."

"Well, seeya soon." Then the projection screen disappears. Then after, the thorns started to fade away.

"The thorns are gone!" Minnie cheered.

"Ah yes!" Merlin added, "The lads have succeeded . . . Huh?" he turned and saw the cornerstone, which was shining with such radiance. "What's happening to the Cornerstone of Light?"

Then . . . "MEKKYON!" Mokona shouted. "It's the feather!"

"Huh?" Suki turn to the Cornerstone and in front of it creates some kind of ripple effect like water ripples. Then, a blue feather with a blue flame symbol emerges out of the Cornerstone of Light.

"Amazing." Queen Minnie was awe.

Suki went closer to the feather that's floating in midair. Then, the feather came closer and sinks into her chest, where her heart is. Suki then closed her eyes . . .

* * *

_Memory #7 begins . . ._

_There was a young version of Suki, probably 5 years old, wearing a white dress, and a winged backpack. She was walking in this familiar place and saw a small truck with boxes, a moving truck. This means there are some new neighbors coming to live here._

_She decides to greet them, maybe a 'hello' or 'welcome'. So she peek and saw a man on a ground, as if he tripped or something. But, he got up._

"_Oh, crap." He muttered. He was about to pick up the boxes, then he notice her there. "Oh, hello little girl."_

"_Um, hi." She said, and then comes toward him. "Um, welcome to Radiant Garden."_

"_Thank you." He smiled at her. _

"_Are you that man that grandpa talks about you coming here?"_

"_Yes I am. So that means you're the granddaughter of that 'wise one'?" he asked and she nodded. "Hmm. I didn't know he had grandkids. By the way, I'm the archaeologist, Hideki. And this is my son, ----." He shows her someone, but no one's there._

_She turns to the empty space, and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you." _

_. . . Memory #7 ends. _

* * *

_But . . . who was I talking to?_ She wondered. Yet, seeing that memory made her feel sadness, when she felt her tear slid down on her cheek. Then she was about to collapse, but Genesis caught her.

"Is she alright?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Don't worry, she starting to remember some of her memories she regained." Genesis explained.

* * *

With Sora's return, Suki waking up, keyhole appears and so on, Suki and the others have to go to Yuuko's shop. As Mokona ready to take Suki and Genesis to Yuuko, Suki thinks about the memory that she remembers, trying to remember who she was talking to, but nothing. Yet, deep inside, what she felt, she believes that 'person' that was suppose to be there, was somewhat . . . important to her, but who?

She looks up and saw Mokona spread its wings and opens it mouth. And Mokona swallowed the two and enters the seal, to Yuuko's shop.

* * *

_Outside of Disney Castle_

Now, no more Heartless roaming in Disney Castle.

Then, one of the towers, there was a mysterious humanoid figured standing on top of it. A girl in black. But it's not the same girl that was with Riku and had Larg the black Mokona. Yet, that girl wears a gothic dress, a diamond/pearl/ivory collar and chains around her neck, and boots with lots of straps (similar to what Sakura first wore at the Country of Infinity). Yet, her shin is pitch black like darkness or shadow, and her eyes are yellow, fully yellow, with no pupils. And there are some "smoke" or ribbons from her form (Similar to Sora's Anti Form). She's probably a humanoid Heartless. Yet, she's not, and she's not even a Nobody. Way different than those two, yet, she's an emotionless, cold, demonic, dreadful, deadly, and maybe vengeful being that does not involve with a heart or body.

As she watched, and sense that Suki and the others left. She summons a portal and disappears into thin air.

It looks like the Organization XIII . . . is not alone. And it looks like there's a new threat here, maybe more powerful than Organization XIII.

* * *

That's chapter 17! Sorry for the delay. I was so busy with school TT_TT. I hate my life.

Who is that girl that appeared at the end of the chapter? You'll know when the time is right.

On the next chapter of Nobody's Angel, Axel and Suki returns to help Watanuki and Yuuko: to help the Rain Sprite. With raining season, the Rain Sprite appears, Hydrangea flowers, who knows what would happen?

Stay tune for _**Chapter 18: The Rain Sprite**_!

Review Please! Seeya!


	18. The Rain Sprite

. . . . . . I so hate my life. Sorry for the delay. I was really busy with stuff and all.

By the way, this chapter is based on xxxHolic episode 7.

If you excuse me, I'm putting a hold on Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children Complete.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: The Rain Sprite**_

_Somewhere in Japan_

Watanuki was walking from School to Yuuko's shop. And also it's raining. Whoop-de-doo for him. Until a portal appears and Axel came out.

". . . Let me guess, she called you didn't she?" Watanuki asked.

"Yep." He answered.

During the walk in the rain to Yuuko's shop, Watanuki mutters.

"I'm sick of all this rain." He said. "I mean that's enough already. How am I going to hang the laundry out to dry during this kind of stupid weather?" Until he felt that someone hit him from the back of his head and he screamed. Watanuki and Axel turned and saw a young woman in a black dress and carries and blue parasol, and she has red hair (I know that she has blue hair in the manga, but red suits for her).

"'Stupid weather' you say!" the woman shouted, "If it didn't rain, then there will be no vegetation and then where will it be, Mr. Rain Hater?!"

". . . Uh, who are you?" Axel asked.

"Just to let you know that I'm an Ame-Warashi."

". . . in English, please?" Then she hit Axel with her parasol.

"Oh forget it; just take me to Yuuko's shop already, you idiots." She commands.

* * *

_Later . . ._

Suki, Genesis and Mokona arrive at Yuuko's shop. Until they realized that they have a costumer.

"Okay, who is she anyway?" Suki asked.

"She's the Ame-Warashi." Mokona answered.

"Ah, the Rain Sprite. The one that controls the rain." Genesis responds, still reading his Loveless book.

"Man, I'm gonna killed her." Axel muttered. It appears that Axel and Watanuki earned a lot of smacking from her parasol.

"So, is she some kind of demon?" Suki asked, ignoring Axel.

"No, she's more powerful and that." Then Yuuko went to talk to the Rain Sprite.

It appears that she wanted help from her; but she want Watanuki, Axel, and Suki go with her. Suki had no other choice but to agree. But for Axel and Watanuki, they respond to Yuuko:

"WE'RE NOT SLAVES!"

* * *

But first, they need Doumeki's aid.

"Well, looks who come crying in the rain." Doumeki responds. "You need a tissue or something?"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Watanuki shouted at him "My face is wet and I've been walking in the rain for hours!"

Suki sighs "this is going to take awhile."

She and Axel watch Watanuki bickering, then she notice that Ame-Warashi start to approach Doumeki and . . . sniffing him.

". . . okay that was weird." Axel said.

Ame-Warashi sigh "Ah, nice fragrance and unusual fresh essence." She said to Doumeki.

"Who's this? Your friend?" Doumeki asked.

"She's the Rain Sprite." Suki responds as she and Axel approach.

"Your friend's a spirit?"

Then, Ame-Warashi snapped; and hits Doumeki, Watanuki, and even Axel (excluding Suki), with her parasol.

"PUTTING ME IN THE SAME CLASS AS SPIRITS!" she yelled, "I'LL CURSE YOU BOTH! AND THAT'S FOR STARTER!"

"HE SAID IT! NOT ME!" Watanuki shouted.

"I didn't even say anything!" Axel yelled at her, while rubbing his head.

"Was that necessary?" Doumeki rubbed his head.

"Hmph. These guys are complete idiots." The Rain Sprite said, "But the four together, they might work."

"I'm not an idiot! They're the idiot." Watanuki shouted and points at Doumeki and Axel.

"Hey!" Axel yelled at Watanuki.

_Great, why am I included as an idiot?_ Suki thought. "So, what now?"

* * *

Suki, Axel, and the Rain Sprite were waiting for Watanuki and Doumeki when they are going to Himawari's house to get something from her.

Axel looked at the Rain Sprite, hiding behind the post. ". . . Seriously, why are you hiding?"

"What do you think? So I'm not exposed to that Himawari girl."

"Huh?" Suki responds.

"Seriously, I don't know why someone like that four-eyes there want anything to do with her?"

". . . Okay . . ." then Suki notice that Watanuki and Doumeki are coming, carrying 2 white ribbons.

"Good you got it." The Rain Sprite asked.

"Yep."

"Perfect. You. You. You. You. Ribbon. Ribbon." Ame-Warashi points at the four and the 2 ribbons. "Check! Lets go we're moving on."

"To where exactly?" Suki questioned.

"I need you to help me. I thought I can do this on my own . . . But I just can't." The Ame-Warashi looks down. "I already tried and failed. And besides, something is out there that won't allow me, and it's a dangerous one. That's why I need you help."

* * *

The Rain Sprite order the four that they have to go to the park, and in the center, they'll find the Hydrangea bush.

"I guess this is it." Suki said as they arrived.

"Wow. That's big." Axel said, looking at the size of the Hydrangea bush.

"Hey, what's this?" Suki notice that there's one Hydrangea flower that was blood red, even though all of it are violet. "I never saw any color like this."

"Well, now what do we do?" Watanuki said. Then Watanuki sense something.

"What's wrong, your spidey senses are tingly?"

"Oh shut up! It's just . . . I felt a chill . . . Probably my imagination."

"You can't be dramatic." Doumeki responds.

"YOU WANT DRAMATIC! I'LL SHOW YOU DRAMTIC!" Watanuki shouted at him. Then felt something tied to his ankle. He turned and looks down and saw . . .

. . . The blood red Hydrangea.

"Huh?" Watanuki tried to get it off of his ankle. "Man, it's really on there. I can't get it off without ripping the flowers." Then Watanuki saw more red ones in there and started staring at them.

Suki had this feeling, and started to back away.

Then, Axel noticed. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Axel saw her face. She was shaking, scared.

Then she blurted out "WATANUKI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Huh?" then shadowy auras shot out from the red Hydrangea. The force pushed Axel, Doumeki, and Suki away from the bush.

Doumeki then got up. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Axel responds.

"I'm fine." Suki looks around, "Where's Watanuki?"

"He's now within the Hydrangeas." The three turn and saw Yuuko and Genesis.

* * *

Yuuko and Genesis explained that Watanuki was suck into the Hydrangeas. They instruct Doumeki of how to bring him back. By using the ribbon that Himawari gave them. Doumeki has to hold it in the Hydrangea, hoping that Watanuki can reach it. As for Axel and Suki, they have to protect Doumeki from any threat, and they're not sure what kind. Even though, it's been almost 10 hours.

". . ."

"Is something wrong, Suki?" Genesis asked.

"Hmm? Just thinking about what that Ame-Warashi said."

"Like what?" Yuuko replied.

"That there's something out there, or somewhere in this park preventing her from helping. And it's a dangerous one."

"You mean the one that came out of the bush?" Axel said.

Suki looks around at the park. She stands up and summons her Tsubasa Blade. "I don't think it's just that."

She looks around the park, had a feeling that . . . they're being watched. Then she heard the green bushes rustles.

"Be on guard, everyone." Yuuko warned, standing beside with Doumeki. Axel and Genesis also summon their weapons. Suki slowly approach to that rustling bush.

As she gets closer, something jumps out of the bush and was about to strike its blade on her. But Suki deflects it with her blade, and then she jumps back away to identify the creature.

"What the-"

There was a small black cloaked creature, with its face was hidden in the hood, having no legs but was floating like a ghost, carries two small sickles on each hand. And on front of the creature's chest was some kind of emblem. A gray "swirled" heart with chains across the heart, forming an "X". And the heart has a small pairs of skeletal wings.

". . . Is that a Heartless? Or a Nobody?" Suki questioned.

"I don't know." Axel, already armed, responds, "I don't think I ever seen anything like that."

Then the couple of more creatures appear, then charging at Doumeki. They were about to strike, but Genesis slash the enemy away and Yuuko created a barrier around Doumeki.

"Just keep going." Yuuko said to Doumeki. He nodded and keeps reaching in. "Axel, Suki, Genesis. Try to prevent them from reaching Doumeki."

"Okay." Suki starts to attack these creatures. But she did slash on of them. But when she slashes the creature, it got destroyed. But when it was vanquished, it left some kind of ghastly light blue orb, and then the orb vanish without a trace.

_It doesn't look like a Heart._ She thought. _It's something else._ Then she continues and keeps slashing at the mysterious entities.

As for Axel, his fire is getting weak from the rain. _Great. _He thought. _Can there be a good time to stop the rain._ Little did he know that the entity appear behind and raise its sickle to strike him.

Suki notice it. "Hey, behind you!"

"Huh?" Axel turned and saw one of it the sickle was risen and about to strike him.

_Master!_

"Wha?" he heard a voice inside his head. Then the creature that was about to strike cried out in pain and was incinerated by a small fire that came out of nowhere.

_Who said that?_ Axel thought. And he knows that he didn't do that. Someone or something did, to protect him.

"Man, there's no end to this!" Suki shouted. "I guess it's time to summon." She pulled out her scroll just choose random. She made a cut on her finger and writes it name.

"Odin! I summon you!" she places her hand on the seal. As it glows, the portal appeared out of nowhere. Then came out was Odin, a demonic-looking caped knight with horns, carries a sword, and riding on a 6 legged demonic horse.

"ZANTETSUKEN!" He shouted and his sword glowed. He charged at the entities and uses one slash at them. At the end, he disappears, returning to the scroll. But before that, the enemies froze from that attack. Then, the top of their body slides off from that slice. Then they all were vanquished.

"That's where I got that attack from." Yuuko smiled.

Suki looked around at the park. "Looks like they're gone . . . for now"

"Finally he's here." Doumeki responds. They turned and Watanuki arrives, safe and sound, holding a skeletal hand of a little girl.

* * *

With Yuuko explaining about the whole things about Hydrangeas, border of the living and beyond, Ame-Warashi's thanking, blah blah blah; until . . .

"Oh yes! I have a mission for the four of you!" Yuuko said to Suki, Axel, Watanuki, and Genesis.

"What mission?" Suki said.

"I want all of you to travel to a country by tomorrow."

"By a plane?" Watanuki asked.

"By Mokona!" Soel jumped with glee.

"Sheesh. Why can't I use the Corridor of Darkness instead?"

"No can do. There are reasons. One: you might draw that Organization XIII to you; and two: this is a country that you or any organizations have ever been."

"And why do I have to go? I'm just an ordinary guy who's always being chased by those spirits!" Watanuki exclaim.

"You'll know sooner or later." Genesis replied.

"Great." Watanuki turned to Suki. "So what was it like traveling in . . . Mokona?"

"Umm, being in an abyssal stomach of that Manju bun to travel? . . . Weird."

"MOKONA IS NO MANJU BUN! MOKONA IS MOKONA!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

* * *

_Somewhere in town (Japan) . . ._

A blond woman in blue was walking alone at this late night. She looks left and right, as if she's being watched or followed. Then she stops and felt a chill. She dares to turn around and saw the small hooded creature raised its sickle.

When she was about to scream, it strike its sickle, killing her. Her now lifeless body collapse, with a large deep cut on her, with blood all over her. Then, something merges out of her body. It appears to be a light blue ghastly orb. The entity extends it skeletal hand to the orb, and grabs it. Then, even though its face is hidden in it hood, it opens its mouth and devours the orb and gulps it down. Then, the entity vanishes within the shadows, leaving the bloody scene of the lifeless body of an innocent woman behind.

* * *

That's chapter 18! Sorry for the delay. Man, I'm so lazy.

If you wondering what Yuuko means about Zantetsuken, it's from xxxHolic episode 6.

And it looks like there's a new threat in town. Beware Heatless, Nobodies, and innocent human beings!

On the next chapter of Nobody's Angel, Looks like Suki and her group (including Watanuki!) are going to travel to a new world! A world where they will meet a king who not only cast magic, but also has one of Suki's feather! And it appears that there is a connection between the king and Suki. Who is he? Is he a friend? Or an enemy?

Stay tune for _**Chapter 19: On to a New World**_!

Review Please! Seeya!


	19. On to a New World

. . . . . . Man, summer's already over. Back to work. First, this.

Well, at least the US version of Dissidia came out (man I need a PSP). But, I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days to come out in America. Man, that game sure holds a very sad ending.

Okay, here's the update of chapter 19.

**OH! I kinda updated some arts of my villains of this fanfic in DeviantArt. Check my account to see the antagonists. Beware! May contain spoilers!**

And remember my fanfic, Loneliness Never Fades Away? I made a remade version called Re: Loneliness Never Fades Away; with Saix big role and being Zexion's replacement, Xion's appearance/replacement for Namine and Demyx, and a perfect ending. Check it out if you want.

I do not own anything except my characters and some made up country.

And I want to thank Huntra for helping me with this idea. By the way, this is kinda based off of Tsubasa Chronicle episode 48-52.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 19: On to a New World_**

_At Yuuko's Shop . . ._

So the groups are sleeping in for the night, getting ready for their next destination. The 3 sleeping in the room are Watanuki, Suki, and Axel. Yet, somehow Axel started to sit up for no reason. He looks around the room, then at the two in silent. Then, Axel gets up and walks out of the outer walk way. He looks up at the night sky for a minute, at the full moon.

"I was expecting that **you** to wake up soon."

He looks to his right and saw Yuuko, sitting at the walkway, enjoying her sake with Kuro Mokona, as usual. He starts to approach to her and sat next to her.

**It's been awhile . . . Yuuko-san . . . **He, or another voice answered.

Somehow, it appears that it's not Axel who is speaking, but someone else. And it also appears that his left eye is blue instead of his green, and it's glowing.

* * *

_The next morning . . ._

"Hey, wake up."

Axel groaned, still wanting to sleep.

"Hellooooo? Wake up."

More groaned. "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping." He responds.

". . ."

Then Axel felt a shocking cold splash on his head. He yelped and sat up. His hair was almost soaking wet. He turned to see who did, and it was Suki, holding and empty mug.

"Good, now you're awake." She stands up. Axel kept glaring her when she walks away. He made know other choice but to get up. While all Suki and others are ready, Mokona is ready to take them to the new world, until . . .

"Watanuki."

"Yes?"

Yuuko gave him a small bag. "Take this with you, it'll help you."

Watanuki look inside, there was some kind of item wrapped with a cloth. "What does it do?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. Now go."

"Time for another adventure!" Mokona then sprouts its wings and took the group to the other world.

* * *

A king looks up at the night sky. Doesn't know why, but he sense something. Then, he looks down at his book, his tome. On the cover of the book was a green feather, which starts to glow.

"She's coming . . ." He whispered. And looks up at the sky again. Possibly waiting.

* * *

The group finally landed to another world. Well, more like falling, but the good thing is that it's not too far from the ground. Suki somehow made a soft landing when she fell, and Genesis descended next to her. Then Mokona landed on her head, which then Suki grabbed Mokona off her head.

"This isn't the kind of landing we want!" she yelled at Mokona.

"But at least we're here!"

"Oh shut up. Well, At least I got a soft landing." Then she heard Genesis chuckled. "What so funny?" He point at something . . . or someone under her when she heard groaning. She looks down that she happen to land on Axel and Watanuki.

"Holy shit!" then she falls backward, off of them. Then the two got up.

"Okay. Weirdest. Travel. Ever." Watanuki said.

"Ugh. Where are we?" Axel got up.

"Shugo Country." Genesis explained.

"Eh?"

"Shugo Country!" Mokona cheered "The Country of Guardians! With knights, king, competition, and-"

"Blah blah blah. Enough with this tour guide thing and get on with it. Beside, can you detect my feather?"

Mokona close its eyes for a minute, then-

"Puu! There's a feather nearby!"

"Really? Where?"

"Over there!"

The group turned and saw the village, and within the village is a palace.

"Are you sure it's there?"

"Puu! It there! I can feel its wavelength!"

"Well, let's go there." Watanuki said.

As they enter the village, all they saw are villagers shopping and having conversations, and knights guarding and having swordplay. Then, one of the knights/guard approached to the others.

"State your name and purpose, outsiders."

"Huh? Uh, Suki."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" then Suki kicked him in the shin.

"Would you cut that out with that freakin' punch line?"

"Kimihiro Watanuki." Watanuki introduced.

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Mokona Modoki! Everyone's Idol!"

The knights look at each other, whispering to each other.

"Come with us." One of them answered.

"Wha-Why?"

"Are we under arrest or something?" Axel asked, then Suki kicked him again.

"The King was expecting you."

"King?"

"Come."

The gangs made no other choice but to follow. But knowing that they're taken to the castle, there's still a chance to find Suki's feather. As they were now in the throne room and waits for the king's arrival, yet, the throne is empty. Until the king appears from some kind of teleportation. The young king in a blue sage-like robe, blond hair and wears spectacles, and also carries a tome.

"Presenting the King of Shugo Country, Lord Grimore."

Then . . .

"MEKKYO!" Mokona exclaimed as the king appears, "The feather!"

"Here?" Suki then looks toward at the king.

"Oh, you mean this?" Lord Grimore showed his tome, revealing a glistening green feather.

"Uh, yes." Suki answered when she saw it, "That belongs to me. Well, long story though. So, can I have it back?"

". . . I'm sorry, I can't."

"What?" Axel exclaimed.

"But, please Grimore-sama." Mokona begged, "Suki needs that feather back so she can remember again."

"I wasn't finished." Grimore responds. "That I can't give it to you, but if you really want it back badly . . ."

". . . Then, what it is you want?"

". . . then tell me the details of the different worlds you have traveled to."

". . . "

"Then I'll give the feather back to you."

Genesis sighs. ". . . I guess we have no choice." Some kinda agree, while Axel, somehow, and had a feeling that this King can't be trusted.

* * *

Mokona and Genesis were explaining to Grimore about the adventure with Sora. Mokona surely like to tell about these stories.

From the distance, Suki, Axel, and Watanuki are waiting.

"You know." Watanuki said, "He's seems nice."

"Well, I be more careful about it." Axel crossed his arms, still suspicious, "Who knows if we really have to trust this guy."

"Well, I know he may be suspicious." Suki said, "But still . . ."

"I don't blame you for not trusting me."

The three turned and saw King Grimore who just appear. Then Genesis and Mokona came to the 3.

"Oh, did you hear the whole thing we said?"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you all. However, as promised, I'll return the feather to you."

He raised his tome and the feather merge out of it, and then the feather enters Suki's heart. As she gains it back, she starts to pass out. Axel then caught her from falling.

"Um, does this happen a lot?" Axel asked.

"Only when she gained her memories back." Genesis explained.

"I'll let my guards lead you to the guest room to let her rest." Lord Grimore said.

* * *

As they carry Suki to the room where she will rest, Mokona jump right next to her.

"Suki-chan sure sleeps soundly now."

"You think she'll be alright?" Watanuki asked.

"Don't worry, Suki-chan will be alright!"

Then the king came, "Is she alright?"

"Yep, Suki-chan is sleeping."

"I see." He said, "Well, is it okay that you could assist us?"

"Is something wrong?" Genesis asked.

"Well, it seem that our country started to suffer some kind of unknown threat out there."

"Heartless? Nobodies?" Axel wondered.

"We're not sure what it is." Grimore said, "That's why we need you help."

"So where is this threat?" Genesis asked. Grimore pointed at the balcony, where the mountain.

"It seems that threat is coming from the mountain." Grimore, "Some believe that there's a nest of these demonic beings there. So, will you help us?"

". . . I guess we'll help." Genesis answered.

"Thank you."

Then Genesis turned to Mokona. "I want you to stay here to take care of Suki."

"Mokona will do it!"

Then Genesis turned to the other "We should all go to uncover this."

Axel crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Wait? Why do I have to come?! Can't I just stay here instead?!" Watanuki yelled.

"You'll know when we get there."

"You got to be kidding me!"

Genesis turned to Grimore, "We'll go."

"Thank you for your assistance." Grimore said. "I promise we'll take care of Suki here."

Genesis nodded. "Let's go."

The king and the three went out to the door. Axel was the last one to leave. But before he closed the door, he looked back at Suki, who is still asleep, with Mokona looking over her. He doesn't know why he looks back at her, so he closed the door.

Outside of the castle, the three departs to the mountain to investigate.

"What did I do to deserve?" Watanuki whined. "I rather do those miserable chores at Yuuko-san's shop than to come to this traveling and such."

"You'll get use to this, once in awhile." Genesis replied.

"Yeah, right." Then, Watanuki looked back and saw that Axel standing there, looking back at the castle.

"Is something wrong?"

". . ."

"Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Axel then continues to walk. "Come on."

Watanuki continues to walk. As Axel kept walking, he looks back at the castle again, wondering if she'll be alright there. Then he start to wonder why he starts to worry about her. So he dismiss that thought and kept walking.

* * *

_Suki's memories . . ._

_A 5 year old Suki in her small white dress hanging on the edge of the trails. Knowing that she made a mistake to come to the Ravine Trail. Since the part of trail broke, Suki almost fell with it, now she's clinging for her life._

_Then, she starts to lose her grip. She kept trying not to let go, but she lost it. She closed her eyes and screamed as she was going to fall to her death, until she felt a grasp on her hand. She opens her eyes and saw a cloaked figure. The figure helped her up and got her back on the trail. Young Suki embrace the figure and sobs. She was almost scared to death when she fell._

_"Thank you." Young Suki thank the figure as she stops cry._

_"You're welcome." The figure said._

_"My name is Suki."_

_The figure remove his hood to reveal his face, a young blond-haired man with spectacles. "Nice to meet you, Suki." He said. "My name is Grimore"_

* * *

That's chapter 19! Looks like there's a cliffhanger there!

On the next chapter of Nobody's Angel, Genesis, Axel, and Watanuki investigate the mountain. Until it seems that they have fallen into a trap. As for Suki gains her memories, she wonder if the King is the same one she saw in her memories. Could he be the same one who saves her? And can he really be trusted? As for the others three, it seems that there is another revived member came to test the three. Who it is? And will Axel, Genesis, and Watanuki ever find a way out, and hopefully get to Suki and Mokona in time?

Stay tune for **_Chapter 20: False_**!

Review Please! Seeya!


End file.
